


Chemistry

by EllenLembs



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenLembs/pseuds/EllenLembs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cate and Rooney have incredible chemistry on-screen in the movie "Carol". But, what happens when sparks fly between them off-screen as well? Cate and Rooney's lives are turned upside down when they discover their feelings for one another ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Rooney’s heart was beating faster than ever and she knew that it wouldn’t get any better once she saw her all-time favorite woman approaching her on the stage of the Santa Barbara Film Festival. She had just given her speech about the extraordinary woman she had been admiring ever since she thirteen, and now she would be the one handing over the award. Her knees wobbly, she felt the blonde’s arms wrap around her in thanks.

Rooney nearly lost it when she finally was engulfed in that sweet scent she would later learn was Cate’s natural body scent. She always dreamed of meeting the most amazing actress working in this era. She used to think she just had a silly crush on the blonde woman, but now she realized that it might be something else. The way she fit perfectly in Cate’s arms, her forehead coming up at the height of Cate’s beautiful neck, her breasts pressing into the older woman’s stomach right below her own, … everything just seemed to fit perfectly. She didn’t know if Cate felt it too, but the beautiful smile that was tugging at the blonde’s lips was incredibly mesmerizing.

Rooney’s heart skipped a beat when she heard that velvety, deep voice whisper something in her ear. _Fuck, that Australian accent. Good God._

“So, are you ready for our little project coming up?” Rooney, in order to keep herself somewhat in check that night, had tried not to think about that just yet. She knew that in a few months, she and Cate would act alongside each other in what would later turn out to be her forever favorite film to shoot. She was excited and drop-dead nervous at the same time. They weren’t just going to act together, they were to be a couple on screen; Rooney could only hope there was at least some chemistry between them. They both knew that this movie wouldn’t work if they didn’t have chemistry.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yes, very ready. I think we’ll do just fine darling. This is going to a wonderful film.” Cate knew that shooting the new movie would be fantastic. She too was incredibly nervous, she had seen the younger woman’s performances and fell in love with the characters she played over and over again. She knew that the younger woman was incredibly talented, and had a feeling that they would become very close.

Cate started thinking back to Rooney’s sweet speech. The way she talked about her made her feel like she was so much more than she actually was. It felt great, but she knew that it was far from the truth. A lot was going on in her life, and she was happy to have that distraction of award ceremonies and shooting new movies. She needed it to forget about the turmoil that was her life back in Australia.

Cate had found out that her husband was having an affair with one of the actresses working with them in Sydney ever since she went to shoot Blue Jasmine. Cate couldn’t believe it. She confronted him, and he told her that he was in love with this woman. Cate’s heart was broken, she had loved this man for 18 years … The blonde packed bags for her and the three boys and moved out of the house and into her mother’s.

She barely heard from Andrew again, except through his lawyer. Andrew knew he would lose every battle, and gave up before it even started. Cate would get full custody of the boys in a few months, and the girl they were in the middle of adopting would be hers as well. She couldn’t wait to finally hug that little girl tight. Cate was afraid she wouldn’t be able to take care of her four children, but she would try everything to make sure they got everything they needed.

The older woman snapped back to the present as she felt Rooney’s arm circling her waist. She reciprocated by draping her arm around the brunette’s shoulders and it almost felt familiar. Just like the hug they shared when the blonde walked up to Rooney. They fit together so beautifully, and that was another reason for Cate to believe that they would get along just fine while shooting “Carol”.

Little did she know, she was in for one hell of a ride, together with the younger woman beside her.

After many flashes of camera’s and a few minutes of turning around to make sure everyone got a proper shot of the two actresses, they went backstage. The next award was being presented and neither had any more business on stage. Cate kept her arm around Rooney’s shoulders and lead her towards the suite she was granted being one of the special guests.

“So Rooney Mara. Tell me about yourself.” Rooney blushed, what could she possibly tell Cate that wouldn’t bore her to death. Her life wasn’t that exciting. By the way, she was incredibly nervous while near Cate.

“Oh there isn’t much to talk about Cate.”

“Are you kidding me?! You’re one of the most promising actresses out there, of course there’s something to talk about!”

Cate was secretly amused at how shy the younger woman was being. She knew Rooney was a very quiet, reserved person but now she was witnessing it firsthand. She walked towards the brunette, who was sitting on the couch, and sat down beside her so they were facing each other. She could feel the younger woman’s nerves, she too was nervous for some reason. She couldn’t explain it but there was something in the air between them. Neither of them knew how to explain it though.

“Are you alright dear?”

Rooney loved how much Cate genuinely cared about her. She explained how she was incredibly nervous for some reason. She’d been dreaming about this moment for so long and now that it was finally here, she was acting like some crazy super-fan who couldn’t keep it together. Cate just laughed and told her she had seen much worse. Rooney then laughed as well, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen during those upcoming months of rehearsing and shooting.

What she didn’t know was that Cate felt it too.

They spent hours just talking about anything that came up in their minds, every once in a while a comfortable silence fell over them and they both couldn’t stop smiling. A genuine connection was made that evening, and neither woman would forget about it.

They closed off the evening with a long and tight hug before they went their separate ways. Rooney went back to New York, to the apartment she shared with her sister Kate; Cate went back to her mother’s house in Australia. Not wanting to lose all contact, they had exchanged phone numbers and were now texting each other as much as they could.

* * *

 

One night, one of Cate’s boys was fiddling with her phone and accidently went to call the brunette. When she heard the sweet, innocent voice of her soon-to-be costar, Cate couldn’t hang up on her. She quickly took the phone and went into the other room. Her mother would keep the boys busy while she talked to the younger woman.

They talked for over an hour; only stopping when one of Cate’s sons ran into the room to announce that dinner was ready. Rooney apologized for keeping her.

“It’s no big deal darling. I’ll talk to you later okay? And in a few weeks, we’ll see each other again. I can’t wait.”

“Me either Cate. Talk to you later. Thanks for calling.”

“Bye Rooney Mara.” Cate’s smile was incredibly goofy.

“Bye Miss Cate Blanchett.” Rooney too was smiling, Cate could almost feel it through the phone.

Cate hung up and went into the kitchen to eat dinner with her family. She smiled softly at everyone around the table before sitting down. She couldn’t focus on anything but all the sweet words that came through the phone during that amazing phone call. She zoned out, and her mother couldn’t help but notice.

“Who was that on the phone sweetheart? It sounded like a great phone call.”

“Oh yeah … uhm … that was Rooney. She’s going to be my costar in that new movie I’ll be shooting in a few weeks. The call was an accident, but she’s a great girl, easy to talk to.”

“That’s – that’s great Cate. I hope you have an amazing time shooting. What’s the story about?”

“Oh it’s that movie “Carol”, haven’t I told you about it? It’s a love story about Therese and Carol, who fall in love in fifties New York. A lot happens but it has a hopeful ending. I loved the book so much, I just had to do this when it came my way.”

“And who do you play?”

“Oh I play Carol. Rooney plays Therese.”

“Hmmmm. Okay, it sounds like a wonderful project sweetheart, let’s hope it turns out that way.”

“I’m sure it will.” And with that, Cate had a fleeting smile tugging at her lips while her thoughts wandered back to the phone call that ended what seemed like years ago. She already couldn’t wait to call Rooney again, but she wouldn’t do that tonight. No, she didn’t want the brunette to think she was desperate to hear her beautiful, soft voice coming through the speaker of her phone. Little did she know, Rooney wasn’t doing much better.

After that amazing phone call, Rooney fell back onto the bed behind her. She had been sitting up ever since she heard her phone ring. She went to sit up and saw that her phone was flashing that beautiful picture of their first meeting. Rooney had gone onto the internet and looked for a high quality version of the shot of their first meeting as soon as she said goodbye to Cate that faithful evening. She had to have it, and now she knew why.

When Cate announced that she had to go have dinner with her boys, Rooney felt a bit sad. That was until the blonde said that she would call her again and that it would only be a few more weeks until they saw each other again. Rooney couldn’t wait. She was very excited about shooting “Carol”. When she read through the script with the news that the one and only Cate Blanchett would be playing the blonde, sophisticated character, Rooney knew she just _had_ to be a part of this. She had to, she would never get this kind of opportunity again.

Not only would they act alongside each other, they would actually be portraying lovers. Rooney Mara couldn’t wait. She’d been dreaming of this ever since she could remember, and now her dreams would be coming true.

Rooney spent an hour just looking at her new background. Rooney, unbeknownst to Cate, had taken a picture of her while she was standing in front of the mirror in her dressing room. Much like Therese, she liked taking pictures of anything that struck her, and in that moment she didn’t think that Cate could’ve looked more beautiful.

 She could remember that moment very clearly.

_It was one of those comfortably silent moments. Neither woman had the urge to say anything, they were completely content gazing each other from where they were standing in the room. Rooney had her phone in her hand, Cate was standing in front of the mirror, fixing her blonde hair as she smiled at the younger woman behind her._

_Rooney couldn’t stop looking at Cate’s beautiful features. The older woman looked like she just stepped out of a renaissance painting at the museum and walked down here. She was heavenly, and Rooney felt like she didn’t even deserve glancing at her, let alone be in the same room as this angelic woman. She couldn’t define what, but the blonde had something striking and magnetic about her._

_It was like everyone around Cate would always be drawn to her._

_Cate tilted her head as she looked at Rooney standing behind her. The younger girl clearly was deep in thought as she kept staring at her, and Cate wondered what she was thinking about. What Rooney didn’t know was that the blonde was admiring her striking features much the same as the brunette was doing to the blonde. Both lost in thoughts, they startled when a knock came from the dressing room door._

_“Miss Blanchett?”_

_“Yes?” Cate called from inside, not moving to open the door just yet. She locked eyes with Rooney but was slightly distracted by the voice outside the door. She was asked to reappear on stage one last time as they gathered all the award recipients, and that they would need her in a few minutes. Cate smiled softly, confirming that she would be right there. They could hear footsteps fading away, and the blonde quickly turned around towards the mirror once more to fix a few last things._

_That’s when Rooney took the most beautiful picture of her life. Cate was focused, and looked so incredibly stunning that she just had to._

Rooney snapped out of it as she heard knocking on her bedroom door.

“Roons? You in there?”

“Yeah I’m here. Come in, Kate.”

Rooney sat up and turned around to face her sister coming into the room. She had completely lost track of time, and as if on cue, her stomach growled. Kate chuckled.

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to have dinner, but I think I got my answer.”

Rooney blushed and chuckled, confirming that she would indeed like some dinner. They discussed on what to have, and eventually decided on a couple of pizzas from their favorite place. They enjoyed dinner together in front of the TV, and Rooney didn’t know if faith was trying to tell her something, but right after they finished, Blue Jasmine came on TV.

“Isn’t Cate Blanchett going to be your costar soon?”

“Yeah …”

“Man you are so fucking lucky! Wish I could get a chance to do a movie with her, she’s one of the best out there at the moment!”

“You don’t have to tell me that Kate. I’m so fucking nervous! What if she thinks I’m just an amateur? What if it really doesn’t work between us? What if-“ Rooney was cut off as her sister placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Roons, if what you told me about that evening in LA is any indication, you’ll two be just fine! People are already freaking out about you and her playing lesbians, fifties’ lesbians at that, and if the pictures that came about that night tell me anything, it’s that the chemistry between you and Cate will be incredible. You’ll be great Tricia, don’t you worry about it.”

“Thanks sis. I’m just so fucking nervous, I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for so long and now it’s coming up so fast.”

“It’ll be fine! The movie’s going to be great!”

“Let’s hope so. I just-“ Rooney was once again cut off, but this time by her phone that chimed on the coffee table. Rooney picked up under her sister’s watchful gaze, and a smile crept onto her face as she saw who was texting her.

_Miss Catherine Elise Blanchett herself._

**Hi there sweetheart. How are you doing?**


	2. Nightmares and rehearsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner! I know there are no excuses for waiting this long ... If any of you have ideas for what you would like to see happening in this story, let me know! I'll gladly take suggestions, not that I don't have any ideas myself, but I like giving the readers what they want. 
> 
> Hope you guys like!

Rooney’s heart skipped a bit as she read the text over and over again, not being able to answer right away. The shock that first the one and only Cate Blanchett had called her and now was texting her had paralyzed her.

“Well, aren’t you going to reply to that? Who is texting you this late anyway? It’s almost midnight now.”

“Oh nobody special,’’ Rooney tried to shrug it off, but of course her sister caught on.

“Nobody special? That smile on your face is telling me something else entirely. You can talk to me.”

“Oh it’s just Cate. She called earlier today but had to go to dinner with her family so-“

“Wait, Cate as in _that_ Cate?! The Cate we just saw on TV? Cate fucking Blanchett?”

“Yeah, is that so special?”

“Hell yeah it’s special! That woman is a mystery, she barely texts anyone. And now she’s texting you! And she called you? What did you two talk about? What-“

“Kate! Calm down! God … We just talked, nothing more, nothing less. It was nice,” Rooney admitted shyly. She thought back to the hour she spent talking to the blonde over the phone, remembering how soothing the older woman’s deep voice sounded.

“Well answer the woman, you goofball. She wants to talk to you, so talk to her.”

Rooney replied, Cate soon answering her text messages within a few minutes. She learned that Cate was relaxing in the living room, finding nothing to watch on TV and had decided to text her soon-to-be costar instead. What Rooney didn’t know was that Cate was impatiently waiting for a reply every time she texted the brunette. She didn’t _want_ to watch TV when she could be talking to Rooney.

After texting for a good two hours, Rooney announced that she really should be going to sleep. Cate texted her a ‘ _goodnight, darling. Sweet dreams’_ and put her phone down. She had moved herself to the bedroom, lying down on the queen-sized bed in her nightgown. She grabbed her laptop and opened the internet. She had been thinking about finding a website where she could find a particular ‘type’ of videos to watch.

‘ _Should I be doing this?’_

Cate started thinking about the growing arousal between her legs and found a particular video that seemed interesting. The two women on the screen started kissing passionately, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Cate laid down, placing the laptop between her open legs and shrugged off her short nightgown, leaving her naked under the sheets. Her own hands started to roam over her flushed body, one of her hands stroking the wetness between her legs. She rubbed, pinched and played with her body until she felt herself right on the edge of an incredible orgasm.

Cate closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the two women having loud sex as she threw her head back and arched up when she hit her clit in the perfect way. As she tumbled over the edge, letting out quiet moans and shallow gasps, the blonde saw green eyes staring at her intensely, lust clearly shining through. The images made her come even harder.

Cate fell asleep right after her incredible, mind-blowing orgasm, a smile tugging at her lips. It was the middle of the day, but she didn’t have anywhere to be, and her mother was out with the kids today. A few hours later, the blonde woke up and could still feel the wetness between her legs. She felt amazing, her toe-curling orgasm had made her feel so satisfied.

She didn’t have much time to ponder, soon enough she heard the front door open and little feet running up the stairs. Cate had just enough time to put on her nightgown before her three boys ran into the room and jumped onto the bed.

“Mom! What are you doing in bed?”

“I was tired sweetie, you guys tire me out much more than you realize.” Cate started tickling Ignatius, throwing him to the other side of the bed before picking up her other two sons and throwing them over there as well. Laughter rang through the room.

“Hi boys! Did you have fun?” Cate smiled broadly as all three boys tried telling her about their day, crawling onto her lap and trying to get her to look at them alone. Cate chuckled at their enthusiasm. She loved her children so much, and hoped that she wouldn’t miss them too much while she was shooting “Carol”. She knew that she would enjoy herself while shooting, but she would spend a few weeks apart from them, and even though she had done it so many times before, this would be the first time she would be leaving them alone with her mother instead of with the children’s father.

“You alright Cate?”

“I’m fine, mom thank you. I fell asleep for a few hours, I was so tired. It was so peaceful around here without these little rascals!” By then, Dashiell had crawled onto her lap and cuddled close to her. Her other children followed, and the blonde hugged them all close to her body, nuzzling their heads and taking in their smell. She was very grateful that she had her children with her after the divorce. The blonde looked up at her mother and smiled as she saw the older woman smile back.

“Why don’t I go prepare dinner, I’ll call you all down when it’s ready.”

“Thank you mom. Call me if you need help.”

Cate’s mother made her way downstairs and the younger woman cuddled her children even closer. They all hugged their mother, but moved away when the doorbell rang. Knowing that her mother wouldn’t have heard it as she was busy in the kitchen, Cate put on a robe over her nightgown, telling her children to stay there and made her way to the front door. When she opened it, an unexpected and more importantly unpleasant surprise stood in front of her.

 _Andrew, her ex-husband_. Cate could smell the alcohol in his breath as he was standing there, drunk and swaying from side to side. He was barely keeping his balance, almost falling forward towards her.

“Andrew … What- what are you doing here?”

“Cate, my beautiful Cate … I love y-you, please take me back please Cate I need you I love you-“ Andrew kept rambling as Cate stood there, feeling like she couldn’t move even if it would save her life. She didn’t love her ex-husband anymore, she had finally gotten over her love for him and the hurt he caused.

“Andrew … I can’t do that. I don’t love you anymore.”

“That’s not possible, you’ve loved me for eighteen years, how can you throw that away?”

“You hurt me Andrew. I’m sorry but I can’t forgive you. I don’t love you anymore, please just leave.” Cate tried to close the front door, but Andrew, who was a lot stronger than herself, pushed against it so she couldn’t. Cate started to worry. Her mother and her children were in the house, and they would be traumatized by seeing him.

“Andrew, please just leave. It’s over, go away.”

“No, Cate, I was so stupid, I cheated on the most amazing woman in the world and I shouldn’t have done that. I want you back Cate, please.” By now, Andrew had made his way inside and tried to pin the blonde against the wall and kiss her. Cate pulled back, repulsed from his alcohol breath and tried to get away from him. Despite his drunkenness, he was still quite strong and the blonde internally started freaking out just a little.

“Mommy! Your phone just went off! Mom!” Dashiell came running down the stairs without paying much attention the setting, just holding out Cate’s phone for her to take. Andrew had disappeared through the open door, waggling away and Cate took a deep breath to collect herself before smiling at her son and taking the phone from him. She unlocked it, went to her message app and opened her new text. A little smile tugged at her lips as she saw who it was from. A small, timid voice broke her away from her thoughts.

“Mommy who was that at the door? Was it daddy? What was he doing?”

Cate felt guilt tugging at her heart strings. She knew that her children didn’t blame her for anything, they knew how Andrew had treated their mother, and had told the blonde that they wanted to stay with her. She knew all of that, but still felt like she could’ve let them talk to their father more often, to let them stay with him. Seeing him today changed her mind completely, she would never let them near their father again if she could.

“Oh nothing sweetheart. Your daddy wanted to talk, but we are finished now. Don’t you worry about a thing okay? It’s all fine now.” Cate smiled reassuringly, trying to convince herself as well as her son that everything would indeed be fine. The blonde knew that the situation she was in only a few moments ago was very close to escalating and silently thanked whoever was out there for saving her from such a traumatic event.

“Okay, will you come back upstairs? Please?” Dashiell’s puppy eyes were very much working, and Cate nodded with a smile on her face as she followed her son upstairs and into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed, her phone still in her hand as she remembered that she had yet to answer Rooney. She unlocked her phone once again, letting her sons crawl all over her as she read the text.

**Rooney: Good morning Cate. How are you doing today?**

Cate thought about telling Rooney what had happened earlier, but decided against it. She didn’t want to bother the younger woman with her problems. She would get over it, forget that it had ever happened and go on with her life, never needing Andrew again. She cuddled her children close as she answered the brunette.

**Cate: I’m doing fine darling. How are you? Did you sleep well?**

Rooney blushed a little as she thought about the dream she had during the night. The brunette had woken up with a big smile on her face, the dream being the cause of that. Rooney had dreamed of spending time with Cate in Australia, being able to listen to her beautiful Australian accent as they hugged and cuddled on the couch while watching a movie. She dreamed of the blonde’s arms around her as she was cuddled close to the other woman’s warm body, tightening her arms around her waist as she placed her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Cate had kissed her forehead, pulling a little at the brunette’s legs to place them on her lap. Rooney of course complied, blushing a little as she felt Cate’s warm skin against her own.

Rooney snapped out of her thoughts as she realized that she hadn’t answered her favorite blonde yet. She typed a quick reply, and soon enough a full-blown texting conversation started. Cate always replied quickly, until she told the brunette that dinner was just about ready for them and she had to go. The blonde promised that she would text or call her later, depending on what time she could get her children to go to bed. Rooney chuckled, putting her phone down and getting ready for the day.

_Later that day_

Rooney excused herself from the table she was sitting at with her friends as she heard her phone ringing. She took it out of her purse, smiling softly as she saw who was calling her. The brunette was having lunch with her closest friends, but would gladly interrupt it to talk to her favorite blonde. She picked up as soon as she set a foot outside of the establishment.

_Rooney: Hi Cate._

_Cate: Rooney, hi there._

_Rooney: Hi._

_Cate: How are you doing?_

_Rooney: I’m doing great Cate, I was just having lunch with my friends._

_Cate: Oh I didn’t interrupt anything did I? I’m so terribly sorry for disturbing you, if I’d have known I wouldn’t ha-_

_Rooney: Cate, relax it’s fine! They’re probably too busy chatting to notice that I’m not there anyways. And I’m not stupid, I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to talk to the most beautiful and enthralling woman on the planet just because I’m sitting with my friends._

_“_ Rooney, the fuck are you doing?! You CANNOT flirt with this woman, she’s married for Christ’s sake!” Rooney internally screamed, why had she said those things? Yes, they were true, anyone who would pass up the opportunity to talk to the most talented actress of their time would be crazy, but she had said Cate was that and so much more just by using those words. She didn’t know what Cate’s reaction would be, and she had no idea what to say now.

Cate too was screaming to herself. “She called me beautiful and enthralling! She should see me now, she would never say those nice things about me, I look like a wreck.” Cate tried to think of a response, not knowing whether she had interpreted Rooney’s utterance right (was she flirting with her? Or did Cate just hear it wrong?)

_Rooney: You’re too kind Roons. Are you sure I’m not disturbing your lunch? I can call back later if you want. It’s no problem, I guess I just wanted to talk to you, and I did promise to call you later this morning, and it’s later now so …_

Cate had never been so insecure about what she was saying, not knowing where the line was, and whether she had crossed it by calling her deliberately. She genuinely wanted to talk to the brunette, she could talk to her all day it seemed. She enjoyed their light banter (and their flirting, but she wouldn’t admit that just yet), the way the younger woman’s soft voice would caress the vowels in her name, the way she could tell the brunette was smirking, blushing or smiling …

_Rooney: It’s fine Cate, don’t worry about it. How are you doing? I haven’t had the chance to ask you._

_Cate: Oh I’m alright darling. A rough day, but nothing I won’t get over._

Rooney could hear the tiredness in Cate’s voice. It sounded like something was bothering her, keeping her from sleeping decently. The brunette was worried now; had something happened to her? Was she just keeping up a front to the world, and was she in deep sorrow at home? Thoughts began running through her head.

_Rooney: What’s wrong Cate? You can talk to me._

Rooney cradled the phone to her ear so she could hear everything the blonde told her.

_Cate: (sighs) I don’t know Rooney, I haven’t told anyone about this …_

_Rooney: You can trust me. I’m the best keeper of secrets you’ll ever find. I know things about people, like you can’t imagine._

_Cate: I just … I don’t know if I actually am able to tell you this Roons. I’m not sure if I’m entirely over the shock of it all yet._

_Rooney: Okay now I need to know. Please Cate, I promise I won’t tell anyone, I’m here for you._

_Cate: Andrew, he showed up at my mother’s doorstep earlier today, drunk of his ass … He was going on and on about wanting me back, how much he loved me and how he had a big mistake cheating on me …_

_Rooney: Wait- what? Please tell me you’re not still married to that asshole right? He doesn’t deserve you Cate._

_Cate: No of course I’m not still married to him. Anyway, I tried to keep him from coming inside, but even when he’s drunk he’s much stronger than I am so he pushed his way inside, and pinned me against the wall. He tried to …_

_Rooney: He didn’t- he didn’t do what I think he did, did he? I will kill that motherfucker!_

Rooney didn’t know where the ferocity was coming from, but as soon as she heard what Cate had been going through that morning she was scared and angry at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to be there with Cate and protect her from any harm that might come her way after the divorce. She was furious at Andrew, how could he hurt a beautiful woman like that?!

Cate’s answer softened her resolve a little, but she still felt helpless but protective over the blonde woman on the other end of the line.

_Cate: No he didn’t, and I guess I have to thank you for that._

_Rooney: Me? I didn’t do anything, I wasn’t there …_

_Cate: No, you weren’t here, but Dashiell came running down the stairs calling for me, saying that someone had texted me. By the time he was downstairs, Andrew had already disappeared again and I saw that it was you who texted me. You saved me darling, and I’m so incredibly thankful for that._

_Rooney: Oh Cate, I’m so sorry … I’m glad I was able to help in some way. Is there anything else I can do? I wish I could be there with you._

_Cate: You’re a lifesaving angel Roons. I’ll be okay hopefully, the kids didn’t notice anything and my mother was in the kitchen so she didn’t see a thing. I’m glad I’m able to share it with someone, I just don’t want to bother my family with this sort of drama you know? It would terribly upset them and that’s what I hate most, the people I care about most being upset._

_Rooney: You’re so sweet. I wish there was more I could do, I’ll always be here for you. You can call me anytime, day or night when something’s wrong and we can talk or whatever you need okay?_

_Cate: Okay, thank you so much sweetheart. I should go to sleep now, and I’ll leave you to spend the rest of your lunch with your friends. Thank you so much for listening to me … if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here for you as well Roons. Never forget that._

_Rooney: I won’t. Goodnight Cate. Sweet dreams._

_Cate: Thank you my darling, goodnight or good afternoon for you then._

_Rooney: Bye._

_Cate: Bye sweetheart._

Cate closed her eyes as she pictured Rooney whispering those words to her as though she was with her. Suddenly incredibly sleepy as she was reassured that she was safe with the thoughts about the brunette, she imagined Rooney snuggling in her arms and feeling her head on her own chest. It was incredibly soothing as a thought and the blonde fell asleep soon, images of Rooney’s sweet smile directed at her and the brunette’s small body all cuddled up against her still in her head.

It was only the following morning that Cate actually spent some time thinking about what thoughts she had the previous night. _What is happening to me?_ Cate was worried that she might be developing feelings for her soon-to-be costar and tried to push them away.

* * *

 

_Cincinnati, Ohio – 2014_

“Rooney, hi!” Cate turned around from her conversation with Todd, the director and saw the brunette walking straight towards them. She had a determined look on her face, and Cate was wondering what was about to happen. Before Rooney had uttered a single word to anyone, she walked straight into Cate’s arms and hugged her close. The blonde was a bit baffled by the boldness, but wrapped her own arms around the brunette’s shoulder nonetheless.

She heard a soft “I’m here for you” from the younger woman in her arms and tears welled up in Cate’s eyes. She knew immediately that Rooney hadn’t forgotten about what she had told her a few weeks ago. The blonde had nightmares about the events that happened that unfortunate afternoon but had taken Rooney up on her offer and called her a few times when she woke up gasping from the horrible sights on her eyes.

Cate softly nuzzled herself into Rooney’s dark hair and squeezed just a little bit, incredibly grateful for the hug she so desperately needed. Yes, she hugged and cuddled with her boys almost every day, but this was different. Rooney used to be a complete stranger to her, only having met a few months ago and now the brunette played quite an important role in her life. Like her mother, Rooney was someone she could always talk to, someone she could tell whatever she needed to get off her chest, and Rooney would always listen and try to give some advice.

“Well I think this movie will be a piece of cake if you two are already hugging it up.”

Cate only chuckled, nodding her head as she finally let go of the younger woman. Rooney kept one arm around her waist as she talked to Todd. It felt incredibly natural to both of them as they stood there talking. Cate wrapped her arm around Rooney’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, giving away how grateful she was for the younger woman to be there.

“Alright ladies, you ready to start rehearsing? Shooting will start in two weeks, but since this is quite a low-budget movie, we need to rehearse some time first so that we don’t waste too much time re-shooting scenes over and over again.”

“Yes, very ready. I can’t wait to get started.”

“Me neither, it’s going to be such an incredible film. And with my gorgeous co-star, everything should be working out just fine.”

Rooney smiled as she looked up at the older woman next to her. Cate oozed confidence every time she saw her or talked to her, except those few times she showed her vulnerable side over the phone as she talked about the nightmares that haunted her nights. The brunette softly squeezed Cate’s waist and felt the blonde reciprocate.

 _Oh yeah, everything would work out just fine during this little project_ , Cate thought as she felt the reassuring squeeze at her waist. She lead Rooney to the rehearsal room with her hand on the small of the younger woman’s back, relishing in the seemingly constant bodily contact they both needed to make sure the other was okay.


	3. First scene

Rehearsals went by fast. The chemistry between Cate and Rooney was palpable in the room whenever they were talking and rehearsing. Every night, the blonde waited until the brunette was finished with rehearsing her scenes, watching her admiringly. She noticed how truly remarkable this young woman was, and couldn’t help but look at her. Cate knew that Rooney had long been a fan of hers, but the opposite was very much true as well.

“Everything okay darling?”

“Oh yes Cate. Everything’s fine. I just can’t believe we’re starting the shoots tomorrow. I don’t want this to end.”

“Same here Roons. I love working with you, and this movie is going to be amazing. I’m sure people will love it.”

“Let’s hope so. I’m pretty sure I’ll love shooting our scenes.”

“Mmm, me too. I can’t wait.”

By then, they had reached Rooney’s trailer. The brunette opened the door and held it open so the blonde could enter. The younger woman followed her inside, and watched her as Cate fell down on the couch like she would’ve done at home. Rooney smiled, it was great to see the older woman with her guard down, totally relaxed and at ease with her.

“You want something to drink?”

“Yes please,” Cate sighed. She threw her head back so she could lean it against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. The blonde was a bit worried about tomorrow. Shooting would start, and she knew it would be great, but she wished they could start with another scene, another one than the one that was lined up. She and Rooney were set to shoot their second kissing scene in the film, after they had just discovered the whole affair with the private detective. Cate was nervous, what if the cameras didn’t capture the chemistry that was surely there between them? Cate felt it, and the blonde knew that Rooney did too, but what if it didn’t show on screen? This movie would not work if the chemistry between couldn’t be shown properly.

“You alright Cate?” Rooney sensed that something was wrong. She hoped she hadn’t done something wrong, but was quite confident that she was not the reason this time. She was always afraid that she would do something wrong in Cate’s eyes, something she absolutely wanted to avoid. What she didn’t know was that the blonde adored her, and would never find anything she did or said dull or uninteresting.

“I’m fine sweetheart, just a little nervous about tomorrow.”

“Right our first scene together, I made myself forget about it just to try and calm my nerves.” Rooney was freaking out at the thought of kissing Cate tomorrow. She didn’t know how she would feel during those delicate scenes with the blonde close to her. This was her lifelong dream, to play a great role opposite Cate Blanchett, but in all honesty she was scared shitless. She wondered how the hell she would control her nerves, try to cover up that her heart was beating out of her chest.

Rooney was brought out of her thoughts by a soft hand on her bare forearm. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes she watched so many times on screen, still not believing that she was actually sitting opposite this gorgeous creature she had admired from afar for so long. She smiled back at Cate.

“It’ll all be fine Roons. Don’t worry. You’ll be great.”

“Oh I’m not so sure about that Cate. I’m so fucking nervous.”

“Why?”

“You’re Cate Blanchett you know? You’re one of the best actresses of this era, and many people, including myself, think you are one of the best actresses of all time. I feel like a beginner when I think of my career in comparison to yours. You’re so amazing, and so sweet, and …”

“Rooney, darling calm down. I’m just a human being too. I’m nervous about tomorrow as well. You shouldn’t compare your career to mine, they’re completely different but yours is amazing as well. I think you’re a great person Roons, and I adore working with you. You’ve done so much for me, and I’ll be forever grateful.” Cate looked at the brunette who had turned on the couch so she could fully face her.

Rooney only smiled, and the blonde wanted nothing more than to open her arms to invite the younger woman in. She realized nothing was stopping her, and she did what she wanted to since the first moment she saw Rooney arriving on set. Rooney moved over so Cate could wrap her arms around her, cuddling her close to her warm body. Cate felt so comfortable, and the brunette remembered the dreams she often had about just spending time with the older woman like this.

Cate squeezed Rooney a little tighter to her body, shifting herself and the younger woman a bit so they could sit more comfortable on the couch. Rooney pulled her legs up, slowly draping them over Cate’s jean-clad thighs as she looked at the older woman for confirmation. The blonde nodded, indicating that what she was doing was more than fine. The brunette tried to figure out what to do with her hands now, they were awkwardly searching purchase on Cate’s body.

Cate used one hand to guide one of Rooney’s arms around her lower waist, and the other on her shoulder. The blonde then wrapped her own arm around Rooney’s waist, and the other touched the brunette’s legs just a bit as she wrapped it around the younger woman’s shoulder. She pulled her close, almost cradling her. Both Cate and Rooney were more comfortable than they had ever been with anyone else.

The brunette closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing low as she tensed just a little. Being this close to Cate always got her heart racing. The blonde smelled incredible, her natural scent lingering as Rooney cuddled just a little closer. She felt Cate nuzzled into her soft dark hair, and she could even feel the blonde’s smile. She too smiled, loving the intimate way they were spending their time together now.

“Thank you my darling.”

“You’re welcome Cate.”

Rooney fell asleep soon, and Cate wrapped a soft blanket around them. She enjoyed holding the younger woman like this, feeling the great connection between them. She nuzzled into the dark hair once again, taking a big whiff. Rooney’s hair smelled amazing, and Cate worried that she wouldn’t be able to get enough of the smell if she didn’t remove herself from the situation. She tried waking the younger woman, but Rooney was fast asleep. Cate sighed. What to do now?

Cate struggled a bit, but she managed to pick up the brunette, bridal style as she was still wrapped around the blonde and carried her into the bedroom. The blonde laid her down on the bed and covered her with the duvet. She tried prying away Rooney’s hands from her body, but it wasn’t easy. Rooney seemed to have a death grip on Cate’s shirt with both hands, and the blonde had a lot of difficulties getting away from her. The older woman briefly thought about just spending the night here, but she couldn’t. It would be too confusing (Cate tried not to think about how comfortable she would be with Rooney in her arms). She kissed the younger woman’s forehead and heard a content sigh coming from the unconscious woman underneath her.

“Thank you sweetheart. Good night.”

_First day of shooting_

“So ladies, are you ready? First scene between the two of you, I’m so excited!” Todd was sprouting with enthusiasm, and Cate and Rooney couldn’t help but feel it too. Underneath all the nerves, the excitement to finally start shooting this baby was starting to show. Cate was already dressed for the scene, but wore a robe so she wouldn’t be cold. Rooney was standing face to face with the blonde in her polka-dot pajamas, wearing her wig.

They made some small talk until the camera crew came to tell them everything was ready for shooting. Cate took off her robe, putting it over the chair and put her hand on the small of Rooney’s back to guide her over. They took their places, Cate picking up the phone on the bedside table and the brunette walking over to the bathroom. The clothes she would’ve been wearing in the time before this scene were already piled up and she picked them up as soon as she heard the blonde’s soft voice. Rooney flicked off the lights, slowly and silently walking over towards her suitcase. She was gathering her thoughts and tried to get into the mindset of her character Therese. It didn’t take her long, she had known heartbreak herself and she thought about how she would feel in Therese’s shoes in this very moment.

Rooney heard Cate hang up the phone and lying down on the bed on top of the covers. In the meanwhile, she put her suitcase down next to the bed, pulling back the covers and throwing one off the pillows towards the curtains on the ground. She was about to get in when she heard Cate’s voice.

“You don’t have to sleep over there.” Rooney looked at Cate, in her beautiful Carol outfit, waiting just a moment before standing up and walking over to the blonde on the other bed. She locked eyes with the older woman, and was mesmerized by the emotions she saw in them. She situated herself in Cate’s arms, placing her head in the older woman’s neck and kissing it just lightly. She sighed, her emotions catching up with her in this scene. She was heartbroken, her heart breaking for Cate and everything she had gone through the last few months.

Rooney couldn’t look into Cate’s eyes just yet; she was sure the older woman could read her like a book. The brunette felt her co-star pulling back a little, wrapping one hand in her hair and squeezing her closer to her body with her other. Cate nuzzled Rooney’s face for just a second before kissing both her eyelids, which were wet with tears. And then their lips met.

Cate didn’t know someone’s lips could be this impossibly soft. Rooney couldn’t believe she was _finally_ kissing her all-time favorite person, her co-star Cate Blanchett. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the blonde pulled back with closed eyes and pushed her nose into the brunette’s soft neck. The emotions that came over them were overwhelming. It was only seconds later that Rooney pulled Cate on top of her, shifting their positions and searching for her lips again. Cate pushed her full lips against those of the younger woman, kissing her again and again. They kissed and hugged for a few minutes until Cate finally pulled back and quipped: “Is that enough Todd?”

Rooney was confused. She had felt Cate responding to her kisses again and again, but then Cate pulled back and quipped those words like she had just gone out for a walk. She shook her head, ridding herself of all thoughts she had and concluding that Cate was simply being professional about it all, trying to keep things light between all of them. She loved shooting this scene though, and secretly regretted that it went this well. It meant that they didn’t have to shoot it again, and the brunette wanted the blonde’s lips against her own again. The next time they would kiss again seemed like forever away.

Rooney and Cate separated as they both had different wardrobe fittings and scenes to shoot. Cate watched as the younger woman shot a few scenes on herself and with Jake who was playing Richard. Before those scenes were over, the blonde was called over to wardrobe to get her ready for the party scenes with Kyle. She put on the dress, sitting down at hair & make-up to let them finish her subtle make-up. She walked over to where they would be shooting this scene, smiling at Kyle.

Rooney arrived just in time to watch Kyle whisper some words into her ear. She felt a weird emotion bubbling up inside her. She knew what those words were, and wished that she could be whispering them in Cate’s ear. After they finished shooting this scene, Cate laughed and joked around with Kyle, further sparking Rooney’s jealousy. She wanted to be the one making Cate laugh, she wanted to be the one she leaned on as she couldn’t keep it together. Rooney had to remove herself from the scene before she did something stupid and made a fool of herself.

Cate felt disappointment fill her mind as she watched Rooney walking away. She figured the younger woman would go back to her trailer and normally she’d follow her, but not tonight. She needed some time on her own, away from the brunette and everything she felt when she was in her company. She loved spending time with the younger woman, but she couldn’t help but wonder about everything she felt when she spent time with her. She needed to figure things out on her own.

She undressed, hanging up her dress on the rack and changing into something comfortable before saying goodbye to everyone and heading back to her own trailer. She opened the door and walked straight to the fridge, getting a few beers and setting them out before her on the coffee table before sitting down. She put her phone away and closed her eyes as she threw her head back. Her emotions were confusing her immensely and she didn’t know why. Earlier, when she was shooting that scene Kyle, she wondered what it would feel like to have Rooney hold her and dance with her like that. She didn’t know where it came from and pushed away those thoughts, focusing on what was going in that moment. But now, those thoughts were coming back. She thought about last night again, how she felt so incredibly comfortable with Rooney in her arms, cuddling. She thought about the death grip the younger woman had on her shirt, and how she actually didn’t want to pry her hands away, instead wanting to cuddle up to the brunette and spending the night together.

Cate tried not to think about the deep feelings she was developing for the younger woman. She tried to push them down, knowing that she couldn’t act on them now and probably not even later. Rooney would never be interested in her, a mother of soon to be four children, 16 years older than she was. Cate didn’t think that she’d be good enough for Rooney to be honest. _I’m so fucked_ , she thought as she finished her last beer before going to bed.


	4. Admitting feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate and Rooney finally give in to their feelings for each other, leading to an interesting morning in bed ...

Shooting went by in a flash. Every day, Cate and Rooney had at least one scene together, whether it was the lunch scene, which almost like a date, except with a script. Cate watched as Rooney performed her role perfectly in the dinner scene, where they have tea in the Ritz Tower. She too was very emotional; she had just gotten a call from her agent with news about the divorce. That on top of the idea of where Carol was standing in this scene, made it very much believable to watch. Rooney of course picked up on it, and they talked about everything that was going on after their scenes were over.

On the one but last day, Cate had most of her scenes with Kyle and the twins who would be playing their daughter, Rindy. It was a delight to shoot, Kyle was so funny and made her laugh more than once throughout the day. The twins were incredibly cute, and Cate was reminded of the little girl she would get to hold in her arms right after the shooting for this movie would be over. She would go to pick up little Edith a few days after flying back to her boys and her mother in Australia.

Rooney had a day off, but went on set anyway to watch Cate in her role as Carol. Just like her character, the brunette was enthralled as she watched the older woman do what she was best at. Cate was, in her eyes, the best actress to ever walk this planet, and the more she got to know the other woman, the more time she wanted to spend with her. Cate was almost addicting, and the younger woman couldn’t wait until she had more scenes with her. She felt just like Therese, watching this goddess of a woman float around the set and speak to everyone.

Rooney knew that Cate was a genuinely nice person in her heart, she had witnessed it more than once. They spent quite an amount of time together in either one of their trailers. Almost every night, they hung out together and talked about everything they could think of. More often than not, they’d lightly touch each other in the beginning, stroking arms or thighs and gradually move closer together, sometimes even cuddling close together.

Cate didn’t know why; she just needed to be close to Rooney as much as she possibly could. The younger woman was so special in her own way, it was confusing for her. The brunette would cuddle close to her, hug her and stay almost glued to her body, and yet the blonde had the urge to pull her even closer every single time. She didn’t know what was happening inside her, but neither did Rooney.

Rooney was confused. She and Cate shared amazing chemistry, on-screen and off-screen. They spent an enormous amount of time together in their trailers, often until one of them was on the verge of falling asleep. The younger woman felt like they shared a very deep connection, deeper than with anyone she had ever met before. She knew it was partly because she had always admired the older woman on screen, but she couldn’t help but think it was more than that. The way Cate treated her made her feel so much beautiful things. And yet, she was almost as nice to everyone else on set, or so it seemed.

Cate treated everyone with respect on set, never pretending to be a superstar. Many considered her to be one of the greats, but the blonde felt like she had to start anew for every movie she started shooting. She was afraid to fuck it all up every time she walked onto set. This movie was no different. The feelings she was developing for her co-star were more than she ever expected, and she didn’t know what to do with them. She wanted to do justice to the project, she felt like it could mean a great deal for a lot of people, and she wanted to give them what they needed.

She tried to treat Rooney with respect, but not more than the others even though she desperately wanted to. She wanted to spend every second of every minute of every hour together with the younger woman, in whatever way possible. But it wasn’t. She thought Rooney would never be interested in her; a mother of soon to be four children who has just gone through a nasty divorce. Rooney was young and full of spirit, she had so many things to experience yet; Cate didn’t want to hold her back. So, she held off. She tried ignoring the growing feelings inside her; but it was becoming increasingly hard.

Rooney and Cate went to the latter’s trailer to spend some time together. Cate was excited to unwind from shooting; the scenes had been trying. She loved the scenes with the twins who were playing Rindy; they got most of their scenes shot in just a few takes. Cate always had a way with kids, she loved spending time with her own and she was always nice to children. They didn’t care that she was an actress, children saw the person behind the clothes and the façade some people put on. Cate always tried to be genuine, and kids sensed it.

The scenes with Kyle, who was playing Harge, were much more trying than some scenes she had done in the past. They talked beforehand and he was charming, laughing with her and trying to ease her nerves. He could sense them, something Cate tried avoiding. The last scene they shot was one that brought back memories of a few months ago. The way Kyle had tried to hold onto her and tried to get her into the car with him (of course in character), it reminded her so much of the way Andrew had pinned her against the wall in her home. She felt the anxiety creep up inside her; she tried to calm herself down as much as possible, but the look on her face wasn’t just because she was acting.

* * *

 Cate needed to spend time with Rooney; it always relaxed her immensely. She could always be herself when she was with the younger woman, she felt like she could be her true self when she was in the brunette’s company. Rooney opened the door for the older woman, and Cate let her hand brush the younger woman’s lower back when she passed her as she went inside. They both smiled a little at the feeling that they were experiencing when it happened. The brunette followed Cate inside and watched as she went to the fridge.

“Beer okay?”

“Yeah sure.” Rooney took a seat on the couch and grabbed her phone off the coffee table in front of her. She connected to the internet connection the producers had given them all, and opened up her Twitter and Facebook. She had profiles on both, but she was only connected with a few people. Her family, her agent and publicist, and a few others. She knew the blonde didn’t do social media, and she could understand why. She got a message from her publicist, and frowned as she read it.

“Everything alright Roons?” Cate had seen the worried look on the brunette’s face.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. My publicist just sent me a message about people talking about you and me and this movie. Nothing bad, I guess they’re excited to see us playing lesbians.”

“Seriously? We haven’t even shot this baby yet and people are already talking about it?”

“Yeah, I guess people caught on with the whole chemistry thing between us when we first met, remember?”

“Yeah, that was such a great moment. I was so nervous about meeting you, knowing that a click between the two of us would be great to make this film work.”

“You were nervous?! Seriously?!

“Yeah!” Cate laughed. She had never said that out loud, not even to herself.

“What do you think that I was feeling at that moment? I’ve only looked up to you for oh, I don’t know, over a decade! I was so scared you wouldn’t like me, or see me as some sort of awe-struck super-fan.”

“You were wonderful darling.” Cate cupped Rooney’s face with both hands and turned her head so they were facing each other. Rooney didn’t want to look at the blonde before her, she was scared that the older woman would be able to read her like a book and see the emotions bubbling inside.

“I was truly touched by your speech. No one has talked about me like that, never before has anyone been so sweet to me. I loved it, you were amazing sweetheart. You’re such an amazing person, and I admire you as well.”

“Cate …”

“You’re truly magnificent, and it’s been an honor to get to know you.”

Rooney didn’t know what to say; she just flung herself into Cate’s arms and pressed her face into the blonde’s beautiful, pale neck. Cate fell back because of it, and Rooney involuntarily pressed her further into the couch. The blonde didn’t mind one bit, she pulled the younger woman even closer, encouraging her to cuddle up into her lap. The brunette couldn’t resist and put her legs over Cate’s as she felt an arm wrap around her lower back. She did the same with Cate and put her head on the soft shoulder.

“How was your shoot with Kyle? Everything went okay?” Rooney had read the script and sensed that a certain scene could cause trouble for the older woman. She looked Cate in the eyes and could see a few tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

“Most of it was okay, but that last scene … that was the hardest one I’ve ever had to do. It brought back so many terrifying feelings. I didn’t know what I’d do if we had to shoot that scene again.” Cate shook her head and let it drop down. She was so ashamed that she had let her emotions get the best of her during that scene, she had always been so professional, no matter what happened on set. She just couldn’t deny that this could’ve been too much if it had to be done again.

“Oh Cate … I’m so sorry.” Cate couldn’t stop the tears from falling down and Rooney cuddled even closer, trying to comfort the older woman in any way she could. She hated, absolutely detested watching the blonde like this, and would do everything she could to make her feel better. She cupped Cate’s face in her hands and pressed her lips against the tear-stained cheek for a few seconds. Then she moved to the other one.

“You are such an amazing and strong woman, Cate. You’ll get through this, I’m here for you every step of the way.” Rooney looked into the baby blue eyes of the woman she cared for more than anyone she knew, and was determined to show how serious she was about all of this. She wanted to do everything for the older woman who was still holding her.

“Thank you darling. Could you maybe hold me for a while? I hate that I have to ask you this, it’s just … you make me feel safe and I could really use that right now.”

Rooney’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her with excitement. She loved being held by the older woman, but she was thrilled to get the opportunity to reverse the roles for once. All those nights she spent on the phone with Cate, she wished they could be together and the brunette could hold her close and comfort her. This was the time.

“Sure, Cate. Come here.”

Rooney and Cate switched positions, and Rooney’s heart skipped a beat as she felt Cate’s long legs being placed over her own. They were both still fully clothed, but the brunette could feel the beautifully toned muscles against her thighs. She wrapped her arm around the blonde and pulled her just a little closer. Cate let her arm circle the younger woman’s waist and placed her head on the soft shoulder. Rooney smelled incredible, the natural scent of the young woman was almost driving her insane.

“Everything alright Cate?”

“Yeah, now it is. Thank you so much Rooney, you’re such an incredible person.” Cate smiled as she locked eyes with the brunette. The emotions she could see in them were enough to take her breath away. She loved feeling that connection between them, that strong bond that would get her through all of this emotional turmoil she was experiencing.

“You’re welcome gorgeous.” Rooney made it seem like she was joking, but she was very serious about that last word. Cate tried laughing it away, but she somehow started coughing as her breath got stuck in her throat. She leaned toward the coffee table, making sure that Rooney was still holding onto her so she wouldn’t fall and grabbed the beer. She took a drink and the coughing subsided.

“You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Rooney pulled the other woman closer to her own body and felt her completely relax in her arms. She slowly and carefully nuzzled the blonde hair that was causing her neck to tingle. When she heard a content sigh coming from the woman in her arms, she nuzzled it further and breathed in deeply, but tried to keep it subtle. Cate’s hair had the most amazing smell she had ever known.

Rooney felt Cate nuzzle closer to her and into her shoulder. She pressed a very tentative kiss against her hairline, afraid that she might’ve crossed a line with it. Cate felt it but didn’t mind, in fact she secretly liked it a lot. She said nothing about it, just let herself calm down in the younger woman’s arms. As soon as she did that, she felt the tears build in the corners of her eyes. At first, she didn’t want to let them fall, until she realized who she was with. The sobs slowly started shocking through her body as she cried her heart out.

“Oh Cate …”

Rooney pulled the blonde closer to her own body and slowly rubbed her back. She continued to press kisses on Cate’s hair and forehead while she cried. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear, she rubbed every part of Cate that felt like safe ground for them. Her legs, her arms, her back, her head, … after a while, the crying subsided and she could feel the blonde relaxing against her body.

“Cate? Cate, darling?”

Cate didn’t answer, and Rooney lowered her head so she could see what was going on; the blonde had fallen asleep. She smiled softly, loving the fact that Cate felt at ease enough to fall asleep in her arms. She had done the same to the older woman a few times, but never had it happened to her that she held a sleeping Cate Blanchett in her arms. She enjoyed the situation herself; it was a rare opportunity to hold such a beautiful and nice woman. She pressed one last kiss to her hairline before she moved so she could stand up with the blonde in her arms.

She walked her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. She tried to stand up again and change so she could go to bed, but it woke Cate up. She sleepily opened up her eyes and looked at Rooney. She was awake in an instant; the brunette was in the middle of taking off her shirt and jeans. She couldn’t take her eyes off her; the woman was so incredibly beautiful in her eyes. As soon as Rooney was dressed for bed, she started making her way out of the room. Cate called for her.

“Please don’t go. Don’t leave me alone.”

“I was just going to sleep on the couch.”

“I don’t want to be alone here, I’ll get nightmares. Please Rooney, sleep here with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Please darling, I need you here.”

“Okay.”

Rooney slowly walked over to the bed as Cate pulled the covers away from the other side. She got in shyly, but crawled underneath the covers as Cate smiled at her. She laid down on her back and put her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes for a second as Cate’s natural scent overwhelmed her, and when she opened them again, the older woman was hovering over her.

“You alright?” Cate smiled.

“I’m okay. Go back to sleep, I’m here now.”

Cate turned over so her back was towards the younger woman, and she reached behind her until she found a soft arm. She tugged at it, making her intentions clear. Rooney hesitated for a moment; she was afraid they were pushing it too far and she didn’t want to risk their great friendship. It felt so amazing to have Cate Blanchett as someone you can trust, and the brunette knew she was very lucky. When she felt another tug at her hand, she gave in and turned on her side as well so she was behind the older woman.

Cate snuggled back into Rooney’s front and pulled the other woman’s arm around her middle. She hadn’t felt this good with someone beside and behind her in years, not even with Andrew. She had loved the man dearly, but was slowly starting to realize that their marriage was far from perfect. She knew that most marriages were pieces of work, but after a few years, she and Andrew fought more than anything else. She closed her eyes and hummed at the wonderful feeling of the brunette cuddling closer to her. She felt sleep overcome her, and her mind was becoming drowsy. Half asleep already, she grabbed the younger woman’s hand and pressed it against her lips. She didn’t hear Rooney gasping behind her, she fell asleep as soon as she felt caressing on her belly and hips.

Rooney couldn’t help her instincts and she slowly started caressing the belly and hips of the woman who was now completely cuddled close to her. She could feel the other woman sleeping, and smiled softly at the fact that Cate was relaxed enough to fall asleep in her embrace. She felt honored about everything that had happened that night and of course, everything that had led up to this. She gave in to her deepest desires and pulled herself closer to the older woman, nuzzling into the hair on the pillow. It smelled perfect, the way she had always imagined it would. Rooney too fell asleep soon, a dimple-showing smile on her face.

The next morning, Rooney woke as she heard her phone in the small living room. She ignored it for the moment, instead cuddling closer to Cate who was still fast asleep. It was pure bliss; Rooney could never get enough of it all. She pulled the covers snug over the both of them and slowly let her hands roam the blonde’s beautiful hips. She gasped though as she first made contact with that part of the other woman’s body; her t-shirt had ridden up throughout the night, and now a patch of skin was underneath her hand. She couldn’t resist it; Cate was still asleep and had no idea wat she was doing. Rooney slowly caressed the warm skin.

It was a good half hour later when Cate finally woke up. She didn’t want to get out of bed; the feeling of being wrapped in Rooney’s arms like the way they were now. She could feel a smile tugging at her lips at the sensation of the brunette’s soft hand on her own skin. She didn’t mind one bit; she loved it more than she would ever tell anyone, except for maybe Rooney herself. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss the younger woman on the lips, but she didn’t know how she would react. Yes, they’d kissed before but that was in character.

Rooney didn’t know that the woman in her arms was slowly waking up and let her hands roam just a little further than before. She could feel Cate’s soft breathing underneath her hand as it went up her stomach and reached close to her breasts. She wanted to go even further, but she was afraid it would wake up the blonde. So, she lowered her hand but she could feel the other woman’s hand covering her own suddenly. She panicked; had Cate felt her hand coming close to her breasts?

“Roons … don’t stop please. It feels so good.”

Cate didn’t want the caressing to end; it felt incredible. It aroused her more than she would ever admit, but she wanted the younger woman behind her so much. In whatever way possible.

“Are you sure?” Rooney whispered.

“Yes.” Her reply was breathy as she felt the tension fall from her back. She could be completely herself around the younger woman and it felt amazing, to just be Cate and not the superstar everyone thought her to be. She loved acting, loved using her voice for so many important things, but the constant gossiping about her life and the paparazzi following her around all the time, she was slowly getting tired of that aspect.

Rooney slowly moved her hand up towards Cate’s breasts, but didn’t dare touch them. It would make things awkward between them. She wanted to; but she didn’t know where the boundaries were with Cate. The blonde helped her out by showing her where she wanted to be touched. She grabbed hold of the hand on her stomach and slowly moved it up until it was covering one of her breasts. Rooney gasped; Cate’s nipple hardened under her palm instantly.

“Oh darling …”

“Are you sure about this Cate?”

“Yes, very sure. Touch me Rooney, please touch me. I need you.”

Rooney didn’t know what to say, but she wanted to give the other woman what she wanted. So, she slowly started squeezing and caressing the mound in her hands. After a few minutes, she moved to the other one and repeated the motions; that nipple hardening under her palm as well. She could hear and feel Cate humming at the feeling of her hands on one of the most sensitive parts of her body. When she lowered her hand to Cate’s stomach again, she felt a grunt of displeasure coming from the other woman, but before she could do anything about it, the blonde had already turned around in the bed and was now facing her.

“Cate … what’s going on?”

Rooney could see so many emotions in the baby blue eyes of the woman who was now lying so close to her. The one that shone through the most was something that looked a lot like love to her. Cate wanted to show her exactly how she felt; she couldn’t keep it from the younger woman anymore, she didn’t want to. She was quite sure she had fallen in love with the brunette, and hoped that the other woman would feel the same about her. And if she didn’t, at least there would be no regrets from her side.

“Roons, I have to tell you something. I … I love you darling. So, so much and-“ Cate was cut off when she felt soft lips against her own. She closed her eyes instinctively and let herself melt into the sweet kiss. After a few minutes of gentle lips caressing each other, Cate let her tongue swipe the bottom lip of the woman before her. Rooney moaned softly, and the blonde took the opportunity to slowly let her tongue enter the younger woman’s mouth.

Cate moved herself even closer to Rooney, now their bodies were touching. One arm was curled up underneath the younger woman’s head, the other was slowly moving up and down her side over her shirt. The blonde wanted to feel her skin and slowly moved her hand underneath the T-shirt. It was warm and soft, and it felt so incredible to touch the brunette like that. They kissed languidly; Rooney’s hands slowly roaming the older woman’s front. She could only think about how she wanted to spend the rest of the day; thank God they had a day off before the last day of shooting.

The brunette was brought back to the moment and situation at hand when she felt warm hands tugging at the shirt she was still wearing. Cate looked at her; the question clear in her eyes. Rooney nodded, she too wanted it. She sat up in the bed and Cate followed her up, her hands still on the fabric until she could pull it up and off the other woman. She slowly revealed the naked skin inch by inch and took it all in. The blonde never wanted to forget the sight in front of her.

“You’re so beautiful darling.”

Rooney couldn’t say anything, instead she reached over to Cate’s long-sleeved shirt and took it off the older woman. She drank in the naked skin that she had been touching earlier, and all she wanted to do for the rest of the day was kiss every inch of Cate’s skin. She cupped the other woman’s face in her hands and kissed her sweetly. As soon as their lips met, she could feel the blonde’s hands on her upper body, and she slowly lowered her own hands to Cate’s neck, over her shoulders and down her arms.

“Come here,” Rooney whispered and she laid herself down on the mattress. Cate shook her head playfully, standing up from the bed and turning her back towards the younger woman. She slowly moved her hands to the back of her trousers and suggestively looked over her shoulder at Rooney as she pulled them down her long, toned legs. Rooney couldn’t breathe anymore; the sight before her was perfect. The blonde was wearing a lacy thong that stretched out beautifully over her ass cheeks as she bent down. She watched in a trance as Cate stepped out of them, still with her back to her and ran her hands up her legs to her underwear.

“Are you enjoying the view darling? You’re in for a treat, babe.” Cate winked, and then slowly pulled down her thong. When the blonde was completely bent over, Rooney could see just a hint of a wet center. She wanted to reach out and touch it, but decided against it. As Cate crawled back onto the bed and towards her, completely naked, the brunette stood up and laughed softly to herself as she heard a groan of displeasure coming from the other woman. She too undressed sexily for Cate, and when she turned back around and their eyes locked, she could see the sheer desire in the blue eyes.

Cate laid herself down on her back and beckoned the other woman over. Rooney smiled sweetly as she crawled on the bed on all fours and moved so she was straddling the older woman’s hips. She gasped as their naked, heated bodies met. She couldn’t help but slowly and slightly grind her hips against the tight abdomen beneath her.

“Oh Rooney.”

“Oh Cate … I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to make this a happy story, with little drama. Let me know if you have suggestions for things you'd like to see happening in this story. I just want to write happy things, I could use happy thing in my life, but since that isn't the case, I'm keeping myself happy with fictional things.


	5. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of what was going on in the last chapter ... I wouldn't read this at the dinner table if I were you. Let me know what you think! Happy times for our two favorite ladies. Merry Xmas everyone! This is my gift to you.

“Really?” Cate sounded very insecure. She had admitted her own feelings for the younger woman, who was still very naked and straddling her, but she didn’t expect to see them reciprocated.

“Of course I do. Cate, _baby_ look at me.” Rooney softly moved her hands onto the blonde’s cheeks and moved her head until they were directly looking at each other. Cate was taken aback by the pure emotions in the girl’s eyes. It was very clear that she felt the same, and Cate felt her heart swell.

“I love you, so much, Cate. I’m in love with you, gorgeous. Come here.” Rooney whispered as she laid down on her side next to the blonde. She watched as the older woman turned onto her side, and the brunette put an arm on Cate’s naked waist and pulled her closer. Their bodies were aligned and touching, and Rooney took a moment to look deep into the other woman’s darkened blue eyes.

“Oh Rooney, darling … please kiss me. Please …” Cate begged Rooney to kiss her. Rooney couldn’t wait another moment and moved forward until her lips were pressed against Cate’s. They moved softly against each other, a light moan escaping one of them. Only a few seconds later, another moan followed. Cate let her hands roam the younger woman’s back and slowly lowered them onto the soft skin of Rooney’s behind. The brunette couldn’t help but break the kiss to moan out when she felt the blonde’s soft hands squeeze her ass.

 “Cate, oh my God.”

“I know darling … can I touch you?”

“God yes … please babe.”

Cate moved in to kiss Rooney again while she softly pushed her onto her back. The blonde deepened it as soon as she moved on top of the girl she loved; her tongue felt incredibly soft against her own. The passion between them was building to unknown heights, but the blonde had to pull back and breathe; the brunette moved her face down until she could press her lips against the older woman’s neck. She could feel the blonde’s soft moans against her lips as she moved along her neck.

“Rooney, sweetheart …”

Cate hovered over her love and pulled back just a little and smiled softly when she saw that Rooney was moving her head up with her so that she could stay attached to her neck. She eventually had to let go, and groaned in displeasure. Cate chuckled, it was so adorable to see. She locked eyes with the younger woman still beneath her and leaned down again to take her lips into her own. When Rooney pulled away to catch her breath from the passion running between them; Cate moved her own lips down to that gorgeous, pale neck she thought about kissing so many times before. She could hear the constant, soft moans coming from the woman beneath her.

“Cate … that feels so good. Don’t stop, please …”

“I wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.” Cate moved in again and sucked, bit and nipped at the younger woman’s neck, being careful not to leave marks just yet. She wanted to, more than anything, but they still had their last day of shooting ahead of them and Rooney wouldn’t be able to cover them up all the time. She felt the brunette’s legs circle her waist and was surprised when Rooney pulled her middle down onto her suddenly.

“Fuck.”

“Oh my God … Cate, baby, you’re so wet,” Rooney gasped.

“Only for you, my love. Only for you.”

“Can I make love to you babe? Please?” Rooney’s eyes were begging her to.

“Soon, darling, very soon. But first, I want to make love to you.”

Rooney didn’t say anything in response, she couldn’t help but moan at Cate’s words. The idea of making love to Cate, and having the blonde make love to her was something she hadn’t thought of in a million years, not in her wildest dreams. She passionately kissed the older woman on the lips, their tongues melting against each other only moments later. After a few minutes of kissing, Cate couldn’t resist kissing Rooney’s neck again, and realizing that nothing was stopping her, she did so. They had all day to explore each other’s bodies in whatever way they wanted; and boy was Cate ready to do just that. She loved the idea of spending the entire day inside, making love to the woman she loved more than anyone else.

When Rooney whispered to “please go lower”, Cate smirked before kissing down the brunette’s delicate collarbones, remembering to mark them after shooting was over and moved further down her beautiful, naked body until she reached Rooney’s firm breasts. Her nipples were already rock-hard, and the blonde wanted nothing more than to feel them in her mouth. She kissed around one of them until she finally reached the pink, strained nipple and took it softly into her mouth. She sucked lightly before letting her teeth skim it. She could hear the brunette gasp above her. She let her tongue play with the little sensitive nub and flicked it a few times before slowly licking it as she removed her mouth. A groan came from above her, but she knew her next destination.

She kissed down the valley of Rooney’s breasts, slowly sucking at it before moving her head to the other breast. That nipple too was straining and Cate was dying to take it into her mouth. She lightly flicked it with her tongue a few times before (in Rooney’s mind) finally wrapping her mouth around it and sucking. When she heard an encouraging moan from above her, she sucked at it harder and it was clear that the younger woman enjoyed it. The blonde loved feeling her love’s nipples in her mouth, but wanted to get down between her legs even more. She just had to taste Rooney’s essence.

Rooney groaned in discontent when Cate released her nipple. Her hands had taken residence in blonde locks and she didn’t want to let go anymore. She never wanted to let go of Cate again. The blonde looked up at her, and the brunette could very well see what she had in mind next. She nodded, and Cate leaned down again to press her lips against her abdomen. She nipped at it and moved her head down until she reached the younger woman’s mound.

“Open your legs darling. I want to see you.”

Rooney didn’t say anything, she just opened her legs so that Cate could lie between them. Her hands were still in Cate’s hair and she couldn’t help but pull at them a little when she felt the blonde’s mouth on her most sensitive area. She gasped and moaned constantly as Cate slowly discovered her center.

Cate was close to losing her sanity; the way Rooney tasted was enough to drive anyone absolutely mad. She slowly licked her way up from the brunette’s dripping opening to the protruding clit that was completely out of its hood; _boy was Rooney ready for her_. When she got most of the wetness that was covering the younger woman’s center, she wrapped her lips around the sensitive bundle of nerves and began to suck. She could feel Rooney’s hands tightening in her blonde locks, pulling at it to give her a sense of the pace she desired. Cate obliged, moving her head up and down in time with the brunette’s pulls and pushes.

“God … Don’t stop babe, please, please don’t stop … it feels so fuck- so fucking good.”

Rooney was about to come already and Cate hadn’t even entered her yet. The way she was sucking at her clit like her life depended on it got her to the edge in no time. She didn’t mean to, but her hands were pulling harder and harder at Cate’s hair. Lucky for her, the blonde loved having her hair pulled in the throes of passion. Cate could feel that Rooney was very close to coming and loved the fact that she could make this woman unravel so quickly. The blonde moaned out while still keeping her mouth connected to the younger woman’s center and closed her eyes as she focused on making Rooney reach her orgasm.

It wasn’t much later that Rooney couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to come so badly. She relaxed her body for a split second and felt her orgasm wash over her. Cate was still sucking, nibbling and nipping at her clit, enjoying the feeling of being so close to the most intimate part of the woman she loved. She felt rather than saw Rooney’s back arch up as she came, and she moaned out softly at the thought of the brunette’s legs tensing up next to her head and her toes curling.

An intense scream came from above her when Rooney reached her peak. Her name, accompanied by a series of “fucks” and “oh my gods” reverberated through the room. Cate hoped that no one was near Rooney’s trailer, or else they’d hear the younger woman’s scream. The blonde slowed down and softly and slowly kept playing with Rooney’s clit, causing her to gasp and tremble as Cate played with it a bit. When she fully came down from her orgasm and felt like she was too sensitive down there, she pulled at blonde locks to signal to Cate that she wanted her to come up. Cate obliged, kissing a path up Rooney’s abdomen and just lightly nipped the younger woman’s nipples just a few times until she moved up completely with a huge grin on her face.

“What are you smiling at silly?”

“You. That was so amazing, I haven’t felt anything like this before. Fuck, I’m still catching my breath.”

“Yeah? Did you enjoy that baby?”

“Yeah, oh yeah.”

“Mmm, you wanna do it again?” Cate hummed as she moved in to press her lips against Rooney’s again. They kissed for a few moments, slowly and passionately before the brunette pulled back and replied.

“Yes,” came the breathy reply. Cate smirked and moved her head down so she could kiss down the younger woman’s body again. She gasped a little as she felt Rooney pull her back up.

“ _Not just yet, baby._ You told me I could make love to you, and I’m not going to wait a moment longer.” Rooney then pushed Cate until she fell onto her back on top of the covers and wasted no time moving on top of her, effectively pinning her hips down with her body. A moan came from both of them as the brunette’s center hit the blonde’s abdomen.

“Oh God, Roons … _darling_.”

“I know baby. It feels- feels so good.”

Rooney slowly grinded her center on Cate while she leaned down to kiss the older woman. The brunette’s center was still very sensitive and she had to stop her motions soon enough, or otherwise she’d come again, just from the idea that she was grinding herself onto the hottest and most beautiful woman on the planet. Rooney kissed the blonde passionately, feeling a soft sigh against her lips as their tongues met. The younger woman had an inkling that she’d never get tired of feeling Cate’s mouth anywhere on her body.

Rooney moved her head down so she could kiss and suck at Cate’s neck, and the blonde’s hands wrapped themselves in dark hair. The older woman simultaneously wanted to pull her lover away from the sensitive part of her body, and keep her as close as possible. She softly tugged at the hair in her hands until they settled on a slow rhythm. The whole situation was overwhelming. Cate finally had the woman she loved, naked and on top of her, and she had already made love to her. She moaned out as she was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt Rooney lightly bite at her pulse point.

“ _Oh God … Roons. Please, I- I need you.”_

“What do you need? Tell me baby, tell me what you want.”

“You, I want you.”

“You have me, Cate. I love you. Tell me, would you maybe want this?” Rooney asked as she slowly let her hand trail down the blonde’s abdomen and between her legs. The wetness that immediately covered her hand was enough to drive the brunette nuts. She smiled as Cate threw her head back, eyes closed and her back arched up. She let her hand discover the most intimate part of the woman she loved, but wanted to tease the older woman just a little more.

“No? Is this not what you want baby?” She was about to pull her hand back and let it trail up her stomach again when she saw the blonde’s eyes open in surprise. She didn’t get a chance to tease, for the dead-grip on her wrist to keep her hand where it was, was too strong to escape. A soft “don’t you dare” came from underneath her, and the sheer passion she could feel coursing between them enticed her to lower her mouth to one of the blonde’s perfect breasts and let her lips seal around a hard nipple.

Cate moaned out loudly, Rooney’s lips felt so incredibly good around her sensitive peaks. The brunette sucked the nipple into her mouth, wishing she could do just that for the rest of her life. She spent a good ten minutes playing with the nipple, all the while feeling Cate squirm underneath her as her breathing became shallow. She reluctantly moved on to the other when she felt Cate tugging at her hair, signaling her to move along. 

Cate threw her head back slowly and let her back arch up just a little as a warm, wet mouth wrapped around her other nipple. She moaned out a long ‘Roons’, in a very low, husky tone. It sent shivers down the younger woman’s spine, but she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling of making this woman unravel, much like the blonde did to her. When she felt like she was done tending to that part of Cate’s body, she slowly kissed her way down the older woman’s abdomen until she met her center.

Rooney’s eyes widened as she saw the sight before her. Cate had opened up her legs very willingly for her, and the brunette got comfortable between them. She planned on spending quite some time right at that spot. Cate’s center was covered in wetness; it was almost on her inner thighs. Rooney used the tip of her tongue to gather the wetness on her lover’s outer lips and slowly let it swirl around until she got it all. The older woman tasted like heaven; and Rooney couldn’t ever imagine getting tired of that taste.

When the brunette got all the wetness, she slowly spread the pussy lips before her with her fingers and flattened her tongue so she could gather up as much arousal as possible. The blonde’s opening was pulsing, and her clit was completely out of its hood. Rooney settled her focus on Cate’s clit, sucking it softly into her mouth. Cate’s back arched up impossibly high, and Rooney moved one hand up her abdomen and onto her left breast. She tugged at the hard nipple she found and flicked the clit still in her mouth.

“Roons … _oh my God baby_.”

Rooney slowly looked up at the older woman, and she saw Cate’s mouth open, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her chest moving up and down quickly. She toyed with the nipple in her hand but lowered her mouth until it was against the blonde’s entrance. She slowly let it swirl around for a few times, feeling the contractions before she pushed it inside as deep as she could.

“Oh my God, Rooney I’m coming, oh my God baby, keep it there, oh YES!”

Cate came as soon as Rooney pushed her tongue inside. The sensations were overwhelming as she felt the woman she loved tenderly kissing and sucking at her most sensitive and intimate part. She arched her back up and let her orgasm wash over her. She hadn’t come like this in years. Cate and Andrew hadn’t had sex in years, not after their youngest son was born. She’d taken care of herself more often than she dared to admit to anyone, but never had she felt like this before.

Rooney let Cate wind down a little, licking up all the cum that was spilling out of her. When she felt that the blonde had calmed down enough, she slowly let her tongue roam around the sensitive, pink flesh. It became clear to the older woman that she wasn’t going to stop just yet. She slowly let her one hand caress down the blonde’s abdomen and wrapped it around her right leg so she could hold her tight. The other, she used to open up Cate’s center. She used first one and then two fingers to enter the blonde, looking up for any signs of discomfort. She found none; and she let them curl up until they hit a soft spot on her front wall. She rubbed it a little before pulling back out and moving her fingers in and out at a steady pace.

“Oh God, Roons … I- faster. Please sweetie, faster.”

Rooney obliged, and moved her fingers in and out faster. She let her tongue come out and licked softly at the blonde’s clit, feeling it pulse against her. When Cate begged for another finger, she slowly added a third finger and entered the older woman’s opening. It was so wet and warm, Rooney couldn’t believe it could ever feel so good to make someone come. It was a matter of minutes before Cate came a second time; Rooney slowed her fingers, keeping them inside the older woman until she felt hands tugging at her dark locks, signaling her to come up. She reluctantly pulled her fingers out and pressed a light kiss against her pulsing clit. Cate shuddered.

“Mmmm Roons. Wow, that was- that was amazing.”

“You’re so fucking beautiful when you come baby.”

“Mmm, so are you my love. How about we take care of each other now? Huh?” Cate husked as she kissed the younger woman slowly, letting her tongue enter her mouth. She felt Rooney nod slowly, and after their kiss came to an end, she pulled the brunette on top of her, letting her straddle her. Their centers were pressed together, and Rooney decided to move one of her legs so she was in a scissoring position with Cate as she pulled the other woman so she was sitting up. Cate gasped.

“Oh Rooney this is so hot,” Cate moaned as she felt her own wet pussy against the younger woman’s. She couldn’t help but grind. She grabbed hold of the brunette’s leg that was over her own and moved herself against the younger woman. Rooney reciprocated, and within seconds moans and gasps were filling the room as they both ground tight. The sight for both of them was one they’d never forget and it pushed them towards the edge. They tumbled over it together, and Cate swore she could feel Rooney’s pussy pulsing against hers.

Cate pulled her down onto the bed and pulled the cover over their naked, sweaty bodies. She cuddled up behind her and pulled her tight against her own body. Her arm was under the younger woman’s head and the other was slowly caressing the brunette’s abdomen. She pressed soft kisses onto any part of her body that she could reach. Her shoulder was covered in sweat but the blonde didn’t mind one bit. It was as much evidence of their love-making as the images in her mind. She smiled as she remembered what had just happened.

“I love you so much Rooney,” Cate whispered.

“I love you too Cate.”


	6. A day off

Neither Rooney nor Cate had any idea how long they spent just lying together in bed, cuddling. The blonde pressed an infinite amount of kisses on any patch of skin she can reach. The brunette’s hair was out of the way for her, and she couldn’t help it when she felt the soft, slightly sweaty skin of her lover underneath her fingers and her mouth.

Rooney hummed at the feeling. It felt incredible to have the most beautiful woman on the planet do this to her as she was completely relaxing in her arms. She slowly felt the arousal growing as time went on though. Cate’s hand was slowly exploring her front, coming up to tease her and playing with her nipples slowly. She tried to keep the moans from escaping her mouth as she wants to keep the relaxing setting between them. She couldn’t help but let it slip out though as she feels the blonde’s hand pinch her nipple a little harder.

Cate heard it, and leaned up a little so she could whisper in her ear. “You like that baby? You like it when I play with your nipples?” Rooney only hummed in response. She pushed herself back into the older woman, and took Cate’s hand into her own, keeping it where it was. The blonde’s hand alternated between her breasts until her nipples were hard. She encouraged Rooney to turn onto her back so she could move on top of her. The younger woman obliged and turned onto her back, immediately leaning up so she could kiss her lover.

Cate smiled into the kiss at first, loving the eagerness of the younger woman beneath her. She deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue against Rooney’s lips and slipping it inside her mouth when the younger woman opened hers. While they kissed, Cate took the brunette’s hands into her own and pulled them above her head with one of her own. The blonde smirked as Rooney gasped, breaking the kiss.

“Oh Cate … baby.”

“You like that sweetheart?”

“Oh God yes.”

“Mm, interesting,” Cate husked. Rooney had her eyes closed and arched her back as the blonde kissed her neck, all while still keeping her restrained. They were brought out their bubble by a knock on the door of Rooney’s trailer. They both looked up, but Rooney decided that she didn’t want to leave the bed and especially the most beautiful woman that was currently in it with her just yet. She pressed a kiss against the blonde’s jawline, whispering to “ignore it and go back to dominating her”. Cate smiled and looked into the younger woman’s sparkling eyes, trying to kiss her lips quickly.

Rooney leaned up and kept the kiss going, slipping her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth slowly and wanting. Cate reciprocated, but broke it off when another, longer knock on the door could be heard.

“Cate? Are you in there?” Todd’s muffled voice could be heard through the door.

“Uh yeah? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, your kids are here, they’ve been trying to find you.”

“Oh okay, I’ll be out in a minute Todd. Thanks!”

“Sure! See you soon!”

“Yeah okay!” Cate replied and she could hear the soft retreating footsteps as their director left to keep her kids company. She had totally forgotten about the fact that her children would be there for the last day of shooting, they had a little part in one of the scenes they would be shooting tomorrow. She knew the reason why she had forgotten all about it, the girl that was still lying underneath her, pressing kisses to her neck.

“I’m so sorry, I have to go. The kids are waiting.”

“It’s fine baby. Go meet them, I’ll be there soon.”

Cate kissed her love one last time before releasing her from her hold. She reluctantly stood up from the bed, walking around in an attempt to find her clothes. They were thrown around the room, but she found her thong right next to the bed, remembering that she had pulled it off with her back to the younger woman looking at her. Her cheeks became red as she thought about how hot she had been for Rooney.

She was nearly dressed when Rooney’s naked arms circled around her waist, pulling her close to her. Cate closed her eyes and hummed, knowing very well that the brunette still wasn’t wearing anything. Rooney pulled her blonde hair away from her neck, and pressed a few light kisses all over it. The older woman leant her head to the side so Rooney had more room to work with. She was close to leaving a mark, but stopped herself just in time. They still had a day of shooting ahead of them and everything that had happened between them during the day would become very clear to everyone if she marked Cate.

“Mmm, Roons. As much as I absolutely _love_ what you’re doing, I really should get going. The kids are waiting, and I want you to meet them. Get dressed and I’ll meet you out there, okay?” Cate turned around in Rooney’s arms, trying her hardest not to look down at the younger woman’s beautiful, naked body. She wouldn’t be able to leave the room if she didn’t get moving now. She pressed one last chaste kiss against the brunette’s lips before slowly making her way out of Rooney’s trailer. She purposely let her hips sway just a tad extra, and she could feel the younger woman’s eyes on them. She smirked one last time, throwing a last kiss over her shoulder before stepping outside.

Cate took a deep breath before shaking her head with a smile. She loved playful Rooney, she loved making her smile and blush. She loved making love to the brunette. As soon as she entered the room, her three sons came running over to them. Cate picked up her youngest and cuddled him close, while the other two wrapped themselves around her. She had missed them dearly, but knew that her mother would take good care of them while she was away.

They talked excitedly; asking her all kinds of questions. Cate smiled broadly as she answered them, trying to calm them down as the kids were very excited. She sat down with them on the couch, not caring about anyone else in the room. Everyone who passed had to smile at the adorable sight in front of them. It was very obvious that Cate loved her children dearly, the way she held them close to her and they cuddled up to her was the best indication. It was a good ten minutes before Rooney entered the room and Cate looked up at her and smiled.

“Boys, this is Rooney. She’s my co-star. Roons, get over here.”

Rooney smiled nervously, she approached them slowly and sat down on the couch next to Cate’s oldest son. Cate smiled at her to ease her nerves; she knew that the boys would love her, almost as much as the blonde loved her. Ignatius, Dashiell and Roman turned to her and immediately started asking her questions. The brunette’s nerves eased as they interacted, and Cate smiled softly, filled with love as her youngest moved from her lap onto Rooney’s.

“Well hi there.”

“Hi.” Ignatius smiled up at the woman. He immediately liked her, and he was sure his brothers felt the same. It was very obvious that the other woman cared about their mother, even if they didn’t know their exact relationship just yet. Cate watched the whole scene develop with tears in her eyes. Her three boys were already talking up a storm and gradually moving closer to the younger woman.

Rooney glanced at the other woman and saw tears in her eyes. She wished she could wipe or kiss them away, but she couldn’t do that just yet. Firstly, she and Cate had to talk about what would happen after they finished shooting this film, and then they would (hopefully) have to sit down with the boys and try to explain things to them.

The next half hour is spent between just the five of them before they retreat to Cate’s trailer. Rooney walked them over before announcing that she would go back to her own trailer and leave them alone for a while.

“You don’t have to go darling. The boys would love to spend some more time with you, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah!” came from the three of them. Rooney smiled.

“Okay, I just want to go change quickly. Be back soon.” Cate smiled and squeezed her hand before letting go and opening the door for the boys. Rooney gathered her thoughts, shaking her head with a smile before she walked the little bit over to her own trailer. She wanted to change into something sexier so she could tease the older woman while they were spending time with the children. They couldn’t do anything with them in the room, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her.

Rooney undressed and sang along to the radio as she picked up her lingerie. She had bought this thing on a whim, brought it with her for the same reason, but now she was glad she had done so. The black bra covered her firm breasts just enough to be teasing; the panties had lace in the back and stretched out over the top half over her ass as she bent down. She wore low-waist pants, meaning that Cate would see them when she bent over. Her t-shirt was low-cut with a V-neck and she wore a flannel blouse over it.

“There you are! We’ve been waiting for you darling. Come in, come in!”

“Hi Cate, hi boys! What are you doing?”

“We’ve been waiting for you so we could play a game. You in?” Dashiell asked her.

“You bet I am. What are we playing?”

Dashiell started to explain the game for everyone, but Cate wasn’t paying attention. She couldn’t help but watch the younger woman’s sexy new outfit. The way her jeans hugged her legs and waist, the way the t-shirt was low-cut enough to reveal just a hint of a black laced bra. As the brunette bent over with her back towards Cate, the blonde couldn’t help but swallow thickly.

“ _Holy fuck,”_ she thought. She could clearly see the lace stretching out across Rooney’s hips, and desperately wanted to grab them and pull her close against her own. She wanted to do unspeakable things to her, and wished they were spending time, just the two of them. Rooney smirked, she knew that Cate had seen what she had wanted her to see. They were both pulled out of their thoughts by their sons announcing that everything was ready and set for the game to start. They spent the next hour or two playing, the blonde and brunette stealing glances at each other.

Todd knocked on the door, poking his head through the door and smiling at the sight in front of him.

“We’re having a last dinner with the whole cast and crew before the final shooting day. You want to join us?”

“We’d love to Todd. We’ll see you in a bit, we just have to clean up a bit.”

“See you out there.”

Cate ordered the boys to clean up what they had used to play the game while she and Rooney cleaned up the plates for snacks and glasses for drinks in the small kitchen. As soon as they walked through the door, Cate pulled Rooney close to her discreetly, making sure the boys couldn’t see them.

“God Roons, you’re driving me crazy in those clothes.”

“Mmm, Cate. Kiss me,” she breathed. Cate smiled and moved in to press her lips against the younger woman’s softly and quickly before pulling back. Rooney wrapped her arms around Cate’s neck and pressed her forehead against the blonde’s for a few seconds before pulling back as well. They couldn’t do much with the boys around, not until they had talked about everything that was going on between them.

They released each other and walked back into the small living room, meeting the boys there so that they could go over for dinner. The rest of the evening was incredibly cheerful and cozy. Everyone got along with the boys and they charmed their way all through dinner. Cate smiled, she knew her boys would be charming and cute. Rooney and Cate sat next to each other, and the blonde couldn’t resist touching the younger woman every so often. A casual hand on her thigh, an arm draped across her lover’s back … Rooney blushed every single time.

The boys were getting tired as they finished their dessert; and Cate announced that they should be getting back to her trailer so she could put the boys to bed. Rooney said that she would go back with them as she was tired as well. Rooney and Cate walked behind the boys, discreetly brushing hands every once in a while. The boys said goodnight and went to bed as soon as they stepped inside, they were too tired. Cate smiled.

“I’ll be right back darling, wait for me?”

“Sure, I have some time.”

Cate tucked her boys into her double bed, deciding that she would take the couch for that night. Ignatius was already asleep by the time she entered the bedroom. Dashiell curled up behind his brother and fell asleep soon as well.

“Mom?”

“Yes sweet pea?”

“I really like Rooney.”

“Me too honey, me too.”

Roman smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Cate tucked the covers around her three amazing boys; a small smile tugging at her lips as she watched the scene before her. The blonde closed the door behind her slowly and walked back into the living room. There, she found Rooney lying on the couch with her eyes closed.

“Roons, baby.”

“Mmm,” Rooney’s eyes were still closed and Cate could tell that she was close to sleeping.

“You’re not gonna fall asleep on me just yet, are you? I had plans for us on our last night together.”

That woke Rooney up. She smiled up at Cate, turning onto her back. The blonde leaned down until her lips met the brunette’s; gently and slowly moving against each other. It wasn’t long before the older woman was on top of her love, placing her legs between the younger woman’s and grinding just slightly. She couldn’t help herself, she was becoming more and more aroused as the minutes passed by.

“Mmmm, Roons. That feels so good,” Cate rasped. Rooney had started massaging her shoulders. The blonde pulled herself up and hovered over the brunette. They kissed again; tongues sliding against each other. Rooney curled her arms and legs around the woman on top of her and pulled her down onto her.

“God I wish I could make love to you right now,” Rooney whispered.

“Why don’t you? I’ll be quiet. Make me feel good baby, please?”

“Are you sure? What if the boys-“ Cate silenced her love with a quick kiss to the lips.

“They won’t wake up. Make me feel good sweetheart. Love me.”

“You know I do babe,” Rooney smiled. She pushed softly against Cate’s chest so that they were both sitting up. Rooney moved off the couch and kneeled in front of the older woman. She opened her legs and leaned up to press a kiss against the blonde’s full, rosy lips. Clothes were shed from both of their bodies, and Cate gasped and moaned softly as Rooney buried her head between her legs. After three consecutive orgasms, the blonde couldn’t take it anymore and pulled the brunette up to kiss her. She could taste herself on Rooney’s lips and tongue; she had never experienced something this hot before.

“Mmm, Roons _baby_. You taste good.”

“So do you gorgeous.”

Cate smiled as Rooney moved so she was straddling her. The black laced thong was still adorning her hips, and the blonde couldn’t help but grab her ass and let it grind against her naked thighs. The brunette groaned, loving the way Cate was taking charge of the situation.

“God Rooney, you’re so wet.”

“Mmm.”

“It seems like you enjoyed eating me out like that.”

“You know I did. There’s nothing hotter than eating you eat babe. You’re the best thing I’ve ever had.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing better? Hmmm?”

Rooney couldn’t answer anymore, Cate had moved them so that the brunette was on her back on the couch and the older woman was hovering over her. Rooney kept gasping and moaning softly as Cate made her way down her body, keeping her two hands on the younger woman’s breasts and moving her head further down until it was buried between her thighs. The blonde found wetness everywhere and licked it all up before she settled on making love to Rooney’s sweet pussy. It wasn’t long before the brunette was panting above her, completely spent. The two beautifully intense orgasms were enough to have her trembling and shaking as she pulled at Cate’s hair to let her come up. They kissed languidly as Rooney still tried to catch her breath.

“You taste much better; don’t you agree darling?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe you should let me have another taste …”

Cate smirked and leaned down so she could kiss the other woman again. Their tongues tangled together, and the blonde lowered herself onto Rooney. The younger woman wrapped her legs around Cate’s middle and encouraged her to grind against her. They didn’t let it go too far, realizing that it was already getting quite late.

Cate smiled as she watched Rooney dress again. She put on some panties and a shirt to sleep in. When she was done, she moved so she was standing behind the younger woman as she leaned down to grab her pair of jeans and placed her hands on her hips. Rooney had just put on that incredibly sexy thong and Cate just couldn’t help herself.

“Have I told you how incredibly sexy you look in this sweetheart?”

“Hmmm, no you haven’t. You like it? I put it on, especially for you.”

“I figured as much. I love it babe, you should wear it more often, like way more often. Although I must admit it looks better on the floor.” Cate smirked as the younger woman turned around in her arms. Rooney put her arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled her face down to kiss her. The older woman lowered her hands so she could softly squeeze her love’s tight butt.

“Mm, maybe you should test your theory once more.”

“Maybe I should,” Cate whispered. She hooked two fingers into the fabric and pulled it down, moving her own body down with the thong. Rooney was lowered onto the floor and the blonde buried her head between her thighs. Two orgasms followed, and Rooney smiled, completely content and satisfied as the older woman leaned over her and kissed her again.

“I was right. It does look better on the floor.”

“It does, especially when you do that when it is.”

Cate only smirked. After ten more minutes of kissing and slight grinding, Rooney pulled back and announced that she really should get back to her own trailer. Cate finally let her go long enough so she could get dressed fully. A long, sensual goodnight kiss and the brunette was finally out the door.

“I’ll see you tomorrow darling.”

“I can’t wait. Love you baby.”

“I love you too Rooney, sweet dreams.”

Rooney smiled one last time and closed the door behind her. Cate couldn’t stop the goofy smile from spreading on her face as she went to lie down on the couch. It still smelled like sex. The blonde closed her eyes as she pulled a blanket over her warm, sex-filled body. The memories of the previous day and just earlier filled her mind and she slowly let her hand wander down into her wet panties. She didn’t know how she still had energy left; it seemed like Rooney had lit a fire inside her, and now she was constantly ready to go.

She slowly brought herself up and over the edge, the sounds and images of every orgasm she had given Rooney appearing before her eyes. It wasn’t long before she gasped silently and her orgasm washed over her. Her hips bucked up against the fingers that were buried deep inside her opening. The blonde slowly let herself come down from the intense orgasm and smiled as she laid down on the couch to finally get some sleep in. She didn’t want to think about how she would have to say goodbye to the love of her life tomorrow; trying to spend the last night in bliss of what had happened before. Those worries were something she would deal with tomorrow.


	7. Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this by Valentine's Day, but I lost a big part of the chapter because my laptop was being a bit of an a**hole ... Oh well, here it is! Hope you all enjoy, it's mostly fluff. Let me know if you have ideas for this story.

_The final day of shooting_

Cate woke up, feeling very refreshed and ready for the final day. She had mixed feelings about it. She felt sad that the shooting of this project would be coming to an end, she genuinely loved this movie. The time was right for this type of movie to be released, no one would be whining about the fact that it’s a love story between two women, she knew that they would talk about the fact that it’s a beautiful love story. She hoped “Carol” would become a big success, Todd deserved it.

She felt happy about the fact that she got to know the younger woman, the woman she fell in love with in such a short amount of time. It didn’t matter anyway, the feeling of love washed over her every time she merely thought of the brunette. She couldn’t wait to see her today, shooting the most essential scenes for this baby. They were still to shoot the scene of their very first meeting, with a minor part for her boys. Todd had asked them if they wanted to be in the movie, and the boys had replied eagerly, begging their mother to let them. Cate had laughed and said that of course they could.

The very last scene that they would shoot would be the love scene. Cate was excited, having already explored the younger woman’s body. She knew how she would do it, within what was in the script. She smiled softly at the thought. She was still stretching out on the couch when her youngest son came up to her and crawled on top of her.

“Well hi there. Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?”

“Goodmorning mom. I slept great, how about you? Why didn’t you sleep with us?”

“I slept wonderfully darling. The bed wasn’t big enough for the four of us now was it? Are your brothers still sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Iggy said as he cuddled into his mother’s embrace. She held him close to her chest, loving the way he still wanted to cuddle with her. She knew it would be over soon, when he grew older just like his brothers.

“Mom?”

“Yes, sweet pea?”

“Are you in love with Rooney?” Cate was baffled.

“What- why are you asking?”

“The way you looked at her and smiled at her last night, it looked like you love her. Do you?”

“Would you mind if I did darling?”

“No mom, it would be incredible. She makes you happy, and you deserve that. Rooney’s awesome by the way, I really like her and so do Roman and Dash.”

“Do they now?”

“Yeah! We talked about it last night while we were getting ready for bed,” Iggy said as he hugged his mother. He genuinely wanted his mother to be happy again, she deserved it. The boys all thought that Cate was the best mother they could ever ask for. She’d drop everything for them, and they knew that very well. Rooney made their mother happy; and they were in love, that was very obvious for them.

“Well, sweetheart … I do love Rooney, very much. But the shooting of this movie is almost over, and I’m not sure what’s going to happen after this …”

“You’ll figure it out mom. She loves you as well, anyone can tell that. It’ll be fine, she can move in with us, or we could move here!”

“You guys want to move here?”

“As long as grandma comes along too, it’s fine for me. We spend a lot of time here anyway.”

“Well, that’s true. But first, we still have to go pick up your sister back in Australia.”

“Oh yeah right.”

Cate smiled and hugged her youngest son close to her body. She had been doubting about how they would feel about figuring things out so she could be with Rooney. She really desired to be with the younger woman, in whatever way possible. A knock on the door startled them both.

“Roons, hi!”

“I brought you guys some breakfast. Can I come in?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Cate said and held the door open for the other woman as she stepped aside. The brunette immediately walked over the kitchen, smiling at Iggy who was lying on the couch underneath the blanket. Iggy smiled back at Rooney as well as his mother as the blonde followed her into the kitchen. As soon as the younger woman put down the food on the table, she pulled her close to her body, turning her around as well.

“Mmm, Cate.”

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Cate said before softly kissing her.

“Good morning babe. Sleep well?”

“Not as well as I did with you in my arms last night, but it was okay. I _was_ tired, but because of a very, _very_ good reason. And you?”

“I missed you, obviously. Missed your arms around me, so don’t you dare take them away just yet.”

“Hmmm,” Cate smirked and playfully tried to unwrap her arms from around the younger woman. Rooney had a dead grip on them and before she could do anything, the brunette reached behind her and placed her hands over her ass. Cate just had to squeeze, her ass was a sight to behold and felt amazing in her hands.

“Mmm, your gorgeous ass is so tight, baby. I wonder what’s underneath … these jeans …” Cate husked as she let her hands slip into the younger woman’s jeans. She passed lace, but mostly met hot skin, and Cate dragged her hands back up again, scratching softly. Rooney moaned loudly, but Cate silenced her with a kiss. It deepened, their tongues tangling together. The moment the blonde let out a soft moan, the eldest walked into the kitchen, in search for food.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry Mom!” Dashiell said as he put his hands over his eyes. Cate pulled back immediately, gasping at the surprise of her son walking into the room. She released Rooney, whispering that everything’d be fine.

“Dash, I can explain.”

“It’s okay mom. We figured that something was going on already, and we’re so happy for you two! I’ve never seen you this happy Mom, you deserve it,” Dashiell said as he moved to hug his mother. He meant everything he said, and wanted to show that everything would be fine. Cate hugged him close, loving his words. She smiled at Rooney, who was still standing there, nervous.

“Rooney, come here,” Dash said, surprising everyone. Rooney shyly moved over to them, and Cate used one arm to pull her in. Dashiell cuddled up between them and put his arms around Rooney’s body. The brunette gasped, surprised. Cate could only smile broadly, at a loss of words in this moment. Just then, her two other boys walked in as well, and smiled as they came over for a group hug.

“You guys are amazing, I love you so much.”

“We love you too Mom. You deserve this.”

Cate had tears building up in her eyes, and it was only morning. The boys just settled down at the kitchen table, digging into their breakfast. It seemed like any other day, but it really wasn’t. Rooney moved over to her love, and wrapped her arms around Cate’s waist, pulling her out of her trance. Cate wrapped one arm around the brunette’s shoulders and kissed her temple.

“You alright babe?”

“I’m … I’m great. I never thought the conversation would be going this great. God, I love them so much.”

“I can see why,” Rooney smiled.

“They’re amazing, aren’t they?”

“They’re incredible.”

“Are you joining us for breakfast.”

“Oh no, I already ate, I’ll leave you to it. See you soon, Cate.”

“Let me walk you out. Boys, I’ll be right back okay?”

“Okay Mom, see you later Rooney,” Iggy said.

“Bye guys,” Rooney waved as she followed Cate to the door. Before she could open it however, Cate had her pushed up against it and her lips attached to her neck. After today, she could finally mark the neck she loved so damn much. Rooney moaned softly, tangling her hands into blonde locks. She tugged at it every once in a while.

“You … should get back in there babe … the boys … are …”

“They can wait. I haven’t said a proper good morning to you yet. Let me do that baby. Let me love you.” Rooney didn’t have any chance to answer, because Cate had already crashed their mouths together. They kissed gently for a few minutes before the blonde pulled back. Rooney opened her eyes, still in a trance from that amazing kiss.

“I’ll see you soon babe,” Cate smiled as she pressed a last, quick kiss against Rooney’s lips. She gave her a light smack on her ass, causing Rooney to moan. The blonde smirked, loving her reaction.

“Mmmm, did you like that? Interesting …”

“Oh God, Cate. Please, no more teasing,” Rooney pleaded as Cate held her in her arms. They kissed one more time before Cate pulled her away from the door and opened it for the younger woman.

“See you in a bit darling.”

“Later babe.”

* * *

 

_First scene of the day: first meeting_

Cate was all dressed up, as well as her boys. They had gone through their positioning for the shoot to go well, and Cate was now waiting for her cue. Someone gave her the sign, and she walked out into the room, seductively swaying her hips as she wore the famous fur coat. It didn’t look like it, but the thing was old and almost fell apart, they had to fix it up constantly. The blonde loved it nonetheless, and remembered Rooney telling her how hot she looked in it. Cate got into the right mindset, walking over to the trainset in the middle of the room.

Rooney followed Cate with her eyes as the camera was on her. It didn’t have to be, because the brunette would always watch the other woman across the room, no matter what setting. Cate was addictive, and the brunette knew she’d never get enough of her. She watched with a smile as the other camera started shooting how Cate looked down at what was happening with the train set. And then Cate looked up, right into her eyes.

Rooney, as Therese, was speechless. There were a thousand things visible in the blue orbs. Love, lust, desire, genuine caring, and so much more. A few seconds later, Rooney reluctantly pulled her eyes from her love and looked at the woman and child interrupting her. She knew it would be coming, but she was slightly annoyed. She couldn’t understand why anyone would not want to look at the goddess across the room.

Rooney looked back, knowing that Cate would be gone and her boys would come running in. They did, and Rooney smiled softly as she watched them. The camera on her was back on, and she didn’t have to act as she had a disappointed look on her face as she lost sight of the most enthralling creature walking this planet. She could hear Todd yell “cut”, but she only let her eyes roam the set to track down Cate. She found her looking straight at her. It wasn’t long before everyone was ready to shoot the next part of the scene, and before Rooney knew it, the leather gloves were dropped onto the counter as she was crouching behind it. The brunette stood up, shyly.

“ _I wonder if you might help me find this doll for my daughter_ ,” Cate husked in her perfect fifties American accent, as she offered a small piece of paper with a smile on her face. Rooney took it from her and read it.

“ _Bright Betsy. Oh, she cries,”_ Rooney offered as she looked up. “ _And wets herself. But I’m afraid we’re all out of stock.”_ The brunette then folded the paper and gave it back.

“ _Oh, left it too long_.” Cate sighed and started rummaging through her purse. Rooney, completely in character now and wanting to do everything to help this wonderful creature walked towards the dolls.

“ _Well, we have plenty of other dolls … all kinds actually.”_ Cate, also in character didn’t look at her, instead opening her cigarette case and taking one out. She seemed kind of out of it, instead looking without focus.

“ _Right, what was your favorite doll when you were four …”_ Cate grabbed her lighter.

“ _Me? I never … not many, to be honest._ ” Rooney said as she looked at the blonde from the side. She continued.

“ _I’m sorry, you’re not allowed to smoke on the sales floor_.” Cate looked surprised as she took the cigarette out of her mouth.

“ _Oh of all the – forgive me, shopping makes me … nervous._ ” Therese was quick to reply, a smile on her face.

“ _That’s alright, working here makes me nervous_.” Cate laughed, loving the shy way Rooney was looking at her.

“ _You’re very kind.”_ Then, as the script said, they looked at each other for a few seconds. Cate reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the gorgeously cute woman in front of her before she looked into her purse, finding the photo of her daughter, Rindy.

“ _Here she is.”_

_“Oh she looks like you. Around the eyes.”_

Cate looked up. “ _You think so?”_ They looked at each other again.

“ _What did you want when you were this age?”_ Cate murmured as she looked at the photo in her hands again. Rooney didn’t hesitate.

“ _A train set.”_

_“Really? … Do you know much about trainsets?”_

_“I do actually, and we just got a new model in last week, it’s hand-built with handpainted cars. It’s a limited edition of five thousand. You might’ve seen it on the way in over by the elevators,”_ Rooney said as Cate turned around on the last part of her sentence. “ _I would show you but I’m sort of confined to this desk.”_

Cate was still looking in the direction of the train set. “ _Do you ship?”_ She asked as she turned back around.

“ _Special delivery, you can have it in two or three days. We’d even assemble it for you.”_

Cate looked amused. “ _Well, that’s that. Sold.”_ A silence fell between them before Cate continued, still amused at the dazed look on Rooney’s face.

“ _Shall I pay now_?” Rooney didn’t mean to stare so much, but especially now that she was in character, very little could stop her from doing it.

“ _Oh yes of course.”_

The scene continued beautifully, the playfulness between them perfectly captured on film.

“ _I like the hat,”_ Cate whispered as she turned back to Rooney. She meant every word of it.

* * *

  _Second day of the day: the president suite_

Billy Holiday’s _Easy Living_ was playing in the background and Cate and Rooney had taken their places on the floor in front of the sofa and the coffee table nearby. The brunette was wearing more make-up than usual and the older woman found it incredibly cute.

“ _Don’t blink.”_ Cate husked. “ _There_.” She put the eyeliner down.

“ _I need lipstick_.” The blonde could only laugh at the girl’s enthusiasm. The song ended, and Cate husked out an “ _again_ ” _._ Rooney stood up and walked to the record player. She picked up the needle and replaced it, and someone in the background gave the cue to start the song once again. The brunette smiled as she heard the song starting, walking back to where the blonde was sitting.

Cate picked up the mirror and held it out for Rooney to take. _“Take a look at yourself_ ,” she smiled. The brunette took it from her, and looked at herself, giggling. Cate laughed as well. “ _Beautiful_.”

“ _Okay. Next?”_

Cate picked up the little bottle of perfume, never letting go of her drink. She handed it over to the younger woman. “ _Would mademoiselle be so kind as to apply to her pulse points only?”_ She watched with an adoring look on her face as the brunette put it on the table and let a few drops fall onto her wrist. She rubbed them together, spreading the scent all over them before rubbing the remaining bit onto her neck.

“ _Me too.”_ Cate put her drink down and held out her wrist. Rooney took it into her hands and reveled in the softness of the blonde’s skin. No one’s skin had ever felt so good on her own, never felt so incredibly soft. She dabbed her wrist twice before letting go. Cate brought her wrist to her nose.

“ _Oh that’s divine.”_ The blonde rubbed the perfume onto her neck.

“ _Smell that_.” Cate leaned over. Rooney leaned her nose into the blonde’s neck and smelled the sweet perfume. Their cheeks were touching, and they both wanted to stay like this forever. They eventually had to pull back though, the scene asked for it. There was a sort of awkward suspence hanging in the room, and Cate decided to break it. She picked up her glass, Rooney was already taking a sip of hers.

“ _To President McKinley.”_ They both had to laugh, and the brunette couldn’t tear her eyes away from the blonde’s neck as she threw her head back.

“Cut! Great job, ladies. I think we have it now. Let’s break for lunch, and then we’ll shoot the last scene. Sound good?”

“Sounds great Todd.”

“Okay, see you back in two hours; we have lots of time now.”

“Okay, see you then Todd.”

Rooney and Cate walked into the changing and upon noticing that it was just the two of them, Cate immediately pulled her love close to her and kissed her. Rooney’s arms came up to circle around her neck and her hands tangled in blonde locks as they pressed their foreheads together.

“You wanna come with me to my trailer? I want to talk to you?”

“Sure, sounds great.”

They changed out of their outfits and the brunette purposely turned around as she bent over to pick up her jeans. She knew Cate was looking at her, and heard a soft gasp coming from behind her. She smirked.

“Oh darling, you are _such. a. tease.”_ Cate stood behind the younger woman, she herself only dressed in panties and a bra and let her hands roam the brunette’s behind. She squeezed it gently.

“Hurry up, sweetheart. The sooner you get dressed, the sooner I get to have you to myself for a while.”

“Mmmm, Cate,” Rooney moaned as she stood up. Cate’s hands were slowly travelling up and down her front, and she teased her with soft strokes and caresses. The older woman kissed her neck and nipped softly. Just a few more hours and then she could finally mark that beautiful body.

* * *

 “Boys, Rooney and I will just be in the bedroom, knock if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay, Mom.”

Rooney walked ahead of Cate and swayed her hips seductively as she felt the darkened blue eyes on them. As soon as the door closed behind them, the blonde pushed her up against it and attacked her neck and collarbones. She hated that she still couldn’t mark them, but hoped that they would spend their last night together.

 “Cate, maybe we shoul- oh my God, talk.”

“Mmm, maybe we should.”

Cate pulled back, and Rooney groaned. She was quickly silenced by soft lips being pressed against her own. It was only a quick one, and the blonde pulled her love away from the door and sat down on the bed with her and held her hands.

“So.”

“So.”

“Okay, where do I begin? I love you, you know that … and I want to be with you darling.”

“I want to be with you too Cate, more than anything.”

“Would you, I mean, maybe, want to be … my … girlfriend?” Cate asked, hesitating on the last word. Rooney could only smile a goofy smile, her dimples clearly showing. She kissed her, the momentum leading to the blonde falling onto her back. The brunette crawled on top of her, all while keeping their lips locked.

“Roons … is that a yes?”

“Yes, silly, of course it is! I love you babe, of course I want to be your girlfriend.”

“Oh Rooney, you’ve made me so happy. Kiss me again, _girlfriend_.”

“Mmm, my pleasure, _girlfriend_.” Rooney kissed her again, rolling them over so that the blonde was on top of her. Cate straddled her and cupped her beautiful face. Their tongues tangled together, slowly but passionately and one of them moaned. The kiss ended after a few minutes, and they were both a bit in a daze.

“So, what happens now?”

“Well … I’m flying back to Sydney with the boys in two days, and I’m picking up my baby girl Edith a few days later. You could come with us, if you like …”

“I’d love to Cate.”

“Really? You want to?”

“Of course! I want to be with you, always. Whatever we have to do to be together, I’ll do it.”

“And so will I baby. We’ll get your plane ticket tomorrow, right now I need another kiss,” Cate said before she leaned down. Their bodies aligned and they kissed passionately. Arousal was growing for the both of them, but they couldn’t do anything about it right now. A knock on the door caused them to end the kiss.

“Come in.”

“Hey Mom, hey Rooney,” Iggy said.

“What’s up, sweet pea?”

“I’m bored, can I come cuddle with you?”

Cate looked at Rooney nervously, not knowing what to say.

“Of course sweetie, come here.” Rooney moved from her position underneath her girlfriend and smiled as Ignatius crawled on the bed and in between them. Both Cate and Rooney rolled onto their sides so they could face the young boy. Iggy cuddled, by everyone’s surprise, into Rooney’s front so he could face her mother. Rooney gasped but enclosed him into her arms.

“Don’t cry, mommy,” Iggy said, incredibly cute as he saw the tears in his mother’s eyes.

“I’m not crying sweet pea, they’re happy tears.”

“Oh, okay.” Iggy didn’t say anything else, he just closed his eyes and smiled. Rooney couldn’t help but pull the little boy closer to her and then reached for Cate. She pulled her closer so that the blonde was almost squishing the young boy in her arms. They kissed softly. Only a few minutes later, the other two moved into the bedroom as well and crawled in between the two women.

“So, Mom, have you asked Rooney to be your girlfriend yet?” Rooney couldn’t help but laugh at the look on her girlfriend’s face. She bounced back quickly though.

“As a matter of fact, I have.”

“And?”

“I said yes, guys.”

“Yaaay!” They all hugged the younger woman and their mother. They all pretended to be disgusted as the two women kissed though. “Oh, come on. I thought you were happy for your old mother?”

They laughed. “Of course we are, Mom. We’re so excited! And are you coming to Australia with us Rooney? Please?”

“I am,” Rooney smiled. The boys all cheered and crawled on top of the young woman. Iggy was still cuddled close to her, but she turned onto her back so the other two had some space as well. Cate’s smile had never been this big. She moved closer so that she could hug them all. They stayed like that, talking about the next few days and much more.

The boys eventually fell asleep, and Cate and Rooney removed themselves from the bed so they could sleep some more. Cate already wrote a note for the boys as she and the brunette might be gone for their scene. Rooney settled down on the couch and Cate soon came to join her. They laid down, spooning. The brunette kissed the back of her neck, and Cate hummed.

“That feels so good, _girlfriend_.”

“Mmmm, maybe we could take it further tonight, _girlfriend.”_

“Sounds good to me, babe. Great actually.”

“I can’t wait.”


	8. Waterloo or New York?

_Last scene: the love scene_

The second part of this scene, the more funny part was already shot. Cate, dressed in pyjama and a robe stood in front of the window as she looked at a naked Rooney, her hair tousled and her body almost completely covered by the sheets. They laughed at the name of the town they were supposed to be in. The blonde watched with a fond smile as Rooney dropped her head onto the pillow and nuzzled it a little, her eyes filled with sleep.

Now, Cate was dressed in only her robe, freshly showered and naked underneath. The arousal was already growing, knowing that her girlfriend was also naked underneath her own black robe. _Her girlfriend_. Realizing that she wasn’t imagining it all, she smiled broadly at the other woman across the room. Everything was set, the blonde took her place in the little bathroom as the younger woman sat down on the chair in front of the mirror.

“Okay ladies, last scene, the most beautiful one. I explained everything, I hope you are ready?”

“Ready,” came from both of them.

“Alright, let’s get this thing rolling then.”

Todd disappeared from the set and sat next to the camera so he could watch his two actresses act out his favorite scene of the movie. He knew the chemistry between them was just right, and that this would become a masterpiece of a scene. He watched as Cate looked at herself in the mirror as she rubbed her hands together. The blonde closed her eyes for a moment, mentally preparing herself for the next few minutes. She turned off the light and stepped into the bedroom. Walking towards the brunette was sitting, she picked up the beer bottle, unfortunately filled with water and held it in her hand.

“ _Happy New Year.”_ Rooney smiled at her girlfriend’s words and picked up one of the two champagne flutes, clinking it with the beer bottle. “ _Happy New Year_.” They both took a sip and Cate held onto the bottle as she stood behind the other woman. The radio was playing in the background, but neither woman paid any attention to it. Rooney went back to brushing her wig, and Cate pushed her head back as she moved over the brunette’s shoulder to put the bottle on the vanity. Her breasts, only covered with the robe brushed against her.

“ _Harge and I never spent New Year’s Eve together.”_ Her hand automatically tangled into the brown locks, and she gently, lovingly played with it, feeling the softness between her fingers. “ _Always business function.”_ Her other hand came up as well, and she looked at them for a moment, taking her gaze away from where it was locked onto the younger woman’s one. _“Always clients to entertain.”_

Rooney looked at the older woman, now completely submerged in her role, with admiration on her face. “ _I always spent New Year’s alone. In the crowds_.” She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the most beautiful woman in the mirror, who was now looking at her again. She took the blonde’s right hand into her own and caressed it, moving it so their fingertips were on her bare skin. “ _I’m not alone this year.”_

No other words were spoken, their eyes said enough. Their hands still holding onto each other’s, Cate moved her left hand to the knot of her robe. She untied it slowly, letting the sexual tension fill the room. The brunette’s eyes looked more serious than ever. It was as if all the air in the room had vanished, and she didn’t know where to look first. She could feel the swell of Cate’s breasts against the back of her head, and turned around, looking up at her lover.

No words were needed. Cate, with a tender look in her eyes, lowered her head and kissed her. Her left hand tangled into brown hair, her right hand still on the younger woman’s naked skin as they kissed slowly. After the first kiss, the blonde paused for just a second. Then she kissed her again. Rooney didn’t know where to put her hands, but she almost clawed at Cate’s hand that was still covering her naked skin. Their noses brushed together, and they knew that the camera was changing, so they waited a bit before moving in again.

Cate moved her head even lower, noticing her lover’s eyes closing as she leaned forward. Their lips met again, and Rooney leaned back as the blonde kept kissing her. She held onto Cate’s arm as they broke it, and she whispered her next line.

“ _Take me to bed_.”

Cate moved her lips so she could press them to Rooney’s forehead. The brunette stood up, no words spoken as the blonde let her hand slide down her back. They moved to the bed, the older woman sitting down as Rooney laid herself down. They looked at each other as Cate placed her hands onto the knob in the younger woman’s robe. She didn’t know what to feel, she only knew that she wanted Rooney naked, and she wanted it now. Cate unwrapped her like a present as their breaths became heavier.

Cate held the robe open with one hand as she caressed her abdomen with the other. Rooney’s face flushed as she heard her lover husk out the next line. “ _I never looked like that_.” Cate looked at her tenderly, meaning every word of that sentence. The love was clearly shining through in her eyes as she leaned down. Rooney lifted her hand to caress Cate’s face and the older woman kissed her softly. The brunette was shaking.

“ _You’re trembling_.” Cate kissed her again, and Rooney moved her hands from where it was still on the blonde’s cheek and slowly moved it down until she could pull away her lover’s robe from her shoulder. Cate leaned up as Carol and moved to turn off the light. The blonde woman never had sex with the lights on, but then Therese stopped her.

“ _No, don’t. I want to see you.”_ A pleading look was in her eyes, and Cate couldn’t resist. She wanted to show herself to Rooney, even though she had already done so more than once. She slowly unvealed herself, the camera on her back as Rooney did the same. She put her hand on the younger woman’s firm breast and leaned down. Light moans came from both of them as they kissed. Rooney’s hands tangled into her hair and their bodies brushed against each other.

Cate slowly discovered her lover’s body as the camera followed her every move. She felt Rooney’s hands brush her shoulders as she moved her mouth to cover her nipple. Rooney’s back arched as she placed light kisses on the underside of her breast and ribs. She moved her hair out of the way as she let her lips skim the valley between her breasts. Rooney’s breathing became even heavier as Cate’s head moved even lower. One arm thrown up next to her head and the other on the blonde’s shoulder, she gasped with closed eyes as the older woman placed one hand on her breast. She moved her head between her legs, kissing her wet curls as she caressed her leg with the other hand. Rooney moved her two hands next to her head as Cate kissed her way up again.

A last kiss pressed to her other nipple, Cate moved her legs so she was lying down next to the younger woman and pressed their cheeks together. She moved onto her side and waited a beat before kissing Rooney again, feeling the brunette’s hand tangle into her blonde locks. She brought her arm up as well. She nipped at her jaw. They pressed their lips together messily before pushing away the locks from each others faces. Rooney rubbed their noses together before hungrily kissing her and nipping at the side of her mouth. They slowed down and looked at each other, loving looks in their eyes and on their faces.

“ _My angel,”_ Cate whispered as she let two fingers caress her lover’s jaw. “ _Flung out of space_.” A moment passed before they kissed again, passionately. The blonde let her hand slide down her breast as their lips met messily, again and again. Cate rolled them over so she was on top, all the while nipping at her jaw and tangling her hands into the brown locks. She kissed her way down her body once again, and she was almost at her favorite spot, the younger woman’s center before she heard the “cut” from their director. She didn’t want to stop, but she couldn’t give them away so she reluctantly pulled away.

“That was … so beautiful ladies. I love watching the two of you, I’m actually sad that this is the last scene, and that it’s over now.” Todd hugged the two of them close to him, and they smiled at each other. They too were sad that it was over now, but they got something perfect out of it.

They talked a little while longer before Todd excused himself, wishing Rooney a happy birthday, and allowing the two women to change into their regular clothes one last time. They pressed together as soon as they entered the changing room, and Cate placed her hands on Rooney’s lower back, kissing her softly. The brunette’s arms wrapped around her neck.

“Why didn’t you tell that it was your birthday today baby girl? I would’ve gotten you something.”

“You already gave me the best gift babe. The rest doesn’t matter.”

“It does Roons …”

“Give me another kiss, and you can get me something later, if you really insist.” Cate didn’t hesitate and kissed her again, pressing their bodies together so there wasn’t an inch in between them. It wasn’t long before the blonde lowered her hands onto her girlfriend’s ass and squeezed softly. Rooney groaned, breaking the kiss.

“God, babe … maybe we should change and head back. I still have to pack.”

“Mmm, me too. The boys will be up anyway.”

They dressed, stealing glances at each other as their naked bodies were covered with more layers of clothing. Rooney couldn’t tear her green eyes away from her lover’s body as she bent over to pick up her red lacy thong. It was a different one as the one she was wearing when they first made love, but it looked fantastic nonetheless. The lace that stretched out over the top of her ass had a beautiful pattern and she quickly stepped over so she was standing behind her.

“Mmm Cate. You’re so sexy in this.”

Cate stood up and placed her hands over Rooney’s where they were placed on her hips. She swayed them from side to side slowly, letting her behind skim the younger woman’s jeans. The brunette groaned loudly.

“Fuck babe. Stop teasing and get dressed before I do unspeakable things to you.”

“I wish you would, sweetheart. Fortunately for us, we have all the time in the world for that later.” Cate moved away from her girlfriend, knowing that they’d never get dressed if they stayed like this. Rooney too put her remaining clothes on and waited for Cate to finish up so they could walk back together.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey Mom, hey Rooney,” the three of them greeted the two women as they entered the trailer. Rooney came to pick up some of her clothes that she had left behind earlier, and she kissed Cate goodbye before retreating to her own trailer. She had already packed a few things, but most of her clothes were still in the closet and most of the rest of her stuff was still strewn across her trailer. She picked it all up and put it in her suitcase. When she was finished, she walked over to Cate’s trailer and knocked on the door.

“Hey Rooney! Come in! Mom’s still packing up our things.”

“Thanks Dash. You guys alright?”

“I’m great, happy that you and Mom are together.”

“Really?”

“Yeah of course! You deserve it, and Mom deserves it so much, you know, after everything that happened with Dad.”

Rooney could only smile and she said hi to the other two boys. Cate came out of the bedroom with two suitcases and set them down next to the couch. The blonde pressed a quick kiss to her lips, like it was the most normal thing in the world, and the brunette couldn’t help but smile. She had been smiling more these past two days than she ever did before in her life.

“So Roons, what are the plans?”

“Oh, I was actually gonna head back to New York tonight. You?”

“Same. We’re heading back to Australia in a few days, so that was the easiest thing to do. I booked us a room in the Hilton.”

“Not necessary, you can come stay with me babe. My sister’s in Los Angeles at the moment, so there’s place enough for you all. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” The boys didn’t want to stay at Rooney’s place. Cate smiled and nodded. She didn’t care about the room anymore, she only wanted to stay with her love. They walked out together, bidding one last goodbye to Todd and the rest of the crew. Rooney and Cate didn’t hold hands, not wanting everyone to know just yet. The right time would come to tell the world, but that time wasn’t now.

A taxi brought them all to the nearest airport. No one recognized them, but it was only a small one, and they waited for their plane, talking and playing games on Rooney’s iPad. Cate and Rooney stayed pressed to each other, holding hands and kissing every once in a while. A while later, they boarded, noticing that there weren’t many people on the plane with them. The boys sat down together, sharing the brunette’s iPad. Rooney and Cate sat behind them, holding hands and talking. The plane soon took off, and Cate put her head on the brunette’s shoulder and fell asleep.

Rooney smiled, moving so their positions were a little more comfortable. She put her arm around the older woman’s waist until her hand was on her hip, and the blonde sleepily pulled her legs up and put them over her own. They cuddled up closer and Cate went back to sleep, smiling sleepily as the brunette pressed a sweet, soft kiss against her forehead.

* * *

 

“I hate that we have to do it like this babe.”

“Me too, but I’m not ready to share you with the world just yet. They’ll probably find out soon enough, and I want some privacy for as long as possible.”

“It’s okay baby girl. I’ll see you soon okay? It’s only an hour.”

“I know, I know. See you later babe.” Cate kissed her girlfriend one last time before letting her step out of the single-stall bathroom. Upon arriving at JFK, the photographers and paparazzi immediately noticed the two women. Pictures were taken and Rooney and Cate fled the scene as soon as they could, stepping into the bathroom with her children.

“Why can’t we go with Rooney now Mom?”

“Because everyone will start talking about it. We want some time to ourselves, without people interfering.”

“Oh, okay.”

They talked a while longer before leaving the bathroom as well, moving outside to catch a cab. Rooney had already gone back to her apartment, and the family would meet her there later. The ride was long and boring, and the boys jumped out of the cab and to the front door while the blonde paid the cabbie and picked up the two suitcases.

“Rooney!” Iggy yelled as he ran over to the younger woman. Cate was still exiting the elevator that had stopped at the 12th floor just moments earlier. Rooney was already waiting for them, leaning against the side of the door. She was just in time to lean down to catch the young boy, but he was running quite fast and they toppled over. Rooney grunted as she landed on her back, Iggy sitting on top of her, laughing.

Cate and her other two sons watched the scene in front of them unfold and laughed. The blonde pretended to be annoyed as she couldn’t enter the apartment. Iggy moved off of her and into the apartment with his brothers as Rooney stood up and allowed her to step inside. The brunette closed it behind her and suppressed the urge to push her girlfriend up against it. Instead, she turned around, picking up the suitcases.

“Let me just bring those to the rooms, and I’ll be right back. Make yourself at home.”

Cate indicated which one was hers before she looked around the place. The boys were already on the couch, watching TV. The blonde had some time to look around, admiring the few photos hanging up on the walls, and the interior design. It was a beautiful, open space with big windows to let in the light. It was so Rooney, and she loved it. She could imagine living here.

She leaned against the kitchen island, her back to the door through which Rooney had disappeared moments earlier. The blonde heard her girlfriend coming up behind her, pulling her close into her front, her arms slipping around her waist. Rooney squeezed her lightly, and Cate closed her eyes.

“I love you,” Rooney whispered as she stood up on her tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek. Cate hummed, smiling softly. The brunette pulled her hair away from her neck and pressed her lips against it.

“I love you too sweetheart.”

The family of four stayed there for a few days, hanging out and having fun together. Cate took the boys out to Central Park, which was close to Rooney’s place as the brunette went shopping for groceries and some other stuff. Rooney had already gone to the store for groceries, and she couldn’t wait to pick up her surprise for her girlfriend.

Rooney confidently walked into the high-end lingerie shop and looked around. There were so many things that she wanted to buy, so many things she wanted to wear to seduce Cate and drive her mad with desire. A salesgirl walked up to her, asking if she could be of any assistance, and Rooney gladly accepted the help. She had no idea what would look good on her.

Together, the two women picked out five different, gorgeous lacey lingerie sets that looked incredible on the woman’s lithe body. She also took some thongs and sexy, lacey bras with her, to wear regularly. She was satisfied with her purchases, and thanked the woman as she paid at the counter. This was a store she’d visit again, probably soon.

On her way back, she noticed another interesting shop as she rode past it in the cab. She paid the cabbie at the next red light and got out. She walked the few minutes back and stopped at the store front for a minute. She went in.

* * *

 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Cate wrapped her arms around Rooney’s waist as soon as she put the bags down on the counter. She had missed her girlfriend badly as they spent the day apart from each other. Rooney kissed her in greeting before turning around in her arms and unpacking the groceries. Cate noticed the bags of the lingerie shop and lunged for them. The brunette beat her to the punch and snatched them away before she could peak inside.

“Nuh-uh. These are not for you babe.”

“Oh, come on Roons.”

“No, I’m not giving in.” Rooney eyed her girlfriend as she slowly approached her. The blonde started tickling her, and the brunette was struggling to keep the bag close to her as Cate captured her in her arms. Laughs came from both of them as the younger woman squirmed, trying to get away from her.

“Cate, please don’t, no baby …”

“I’m not stopping until I get to see what’s in that bag sweetheart, so don’t try to beg your out of it.” Cate continued tickling the woman in her arms, laughing loudly.

“Okay, okay fine. Tonight, when the boys are sleeping, I’ll show you some of it.”

“Mmmm, sounds good to me. I can’t wait, I’ll bet you look hot in it.”

“I guess you can be the judge of that tonight.”

“Oh, I will be.” Cate pulled Rooney against her body and kissed her passionately but briefly. They unpacked the rest of the groceries together, putting everything away and asked the boys what they wanted for dinner. They decided on ordering pizza and half an hour later, they were munching away on their slices in front of the TV. The boys offered to clean up, and Cate and Rooney settled on the couch with them as soon as they were done. Iggy settled on his mother’s lap as Roman did the same on Rooney’s, Dashiell sitting in between them.

The boys were put to bed later in the evening, and Rooney and Cate cuddled up on the couch together. The TV was playing, but neither woman was paying any attention. The younger woman was straddling her girlfriend, her hands in her golden hair. The blonde’s hands were sqeezing and scratching at her hips underneath the shirt she was wearing. They kissed languidly, like they had all the time in the world to do only that. Rooney’s arousal skyrocketed as she ground her hips against her girlfriend’s lean thighs.

“Roons.”

“Yes hot stuff.”

“Will you show me what was in that bag?” Cate asked as she looked straight into her darkened green eyes. She knew that her baby blues weren’t the same color either.

“Go to the bedroom, I’ll be right there. Oh and undress for me, will you? Saves us a lot of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I just can't help myself, I need to continue with this story. I'm almost addicted to it. I'm watching Cate Blanchett right now in Robin Hood and it's weird to see her kiss anyone but Rooney. Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos give me hope that people actually like this little thing.


	9. Sexy lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise that the next few chapters will be coming as fast as the last two came. My brother has broken his leg, and I'm afraid it'll be a little busy at home now. But I promise to write as much as I can. Enjoy! Oh P.S. this is smut, pure smut.

Rooney was dressed in her favorite set of lingerie, a deep red lace. She looked herself up and down in the mirror. The bra only covered the bottom half of her firm breasts, pushing them up. Her areolas were on display, but her nipples were perfectly covered with hearts in lace. Lacey hearts were also visible in the lace back of her thong. It covered only the top of her tight ass, leaving most of it bare. The front was barely covering her mound.

She knew how much the blonde loved her ass, loved squeezing the naked skin there. She was wearing it on top of her simple, black lace garter belt. It would be easier to take it off like that; and she could keep on her garter belt but uncover her pussy. The stockings attached to it were French stockings, the sales assistant insisted on her buying them. They were simple but elegant, and the brunette loved the look of them on her long, lean legs.

Rooney was wearing red high heels, just for the sake of it. Her make-up was done as well, and she knew that Cate would love the look on her. She smoothed everything over once more, arousal already beginning to grow below her navel. She walked over to the bedroom and popped her head through. She couldn’t imagine a better view than the one she had before her right now. Cate was lying naked on the bed, her arms tied to the bedposts above her head and blindfolded. She had done it only minutes before.

“ _Are you going to disobey me Cate?”_

_“Mmmm, maybe.”_

_“You know you should be naked in there.”_

_“Why don’t you help me take these off? I’m yours after all.”_

_“That you are.” Rooney moved on top of her girlfriend, grabbing hold of the blouse she was wearing. She couldn’t wait to see the older woman naked, and ripped the thing apart. Buttons flying everywhere, Cate gasped as Rooney’s hands covered her naked breasts. Her nipples were hardening immediately. It was only moments later that her shorts were also gone._

_“It seems like you forgot to put on panties this morning baby.”_

_“I didn’t forget sweetheart.”_

_“You didn’t?”_

_“No-ooooohhh” Cate’s answer turned into a loud moan as Rooney moved her head between her legs. She licked all the wetness until she was all cleaned up, but stopped right after. Cate was already feeling the beginning of a beautiful orgasm curling up inside her, and groaned as the brunette pulled her head away. The younger woman kissed her way up Cate’s body, resulting in a long, slow and sensual kiss._

_“Stay. I’ll be right back.”_

_“O-okay.”_

_Cate expected Rooney to walk out of the room and into the bathroom so she could change into whatever was in that bag earlier. She was surprised however when the brunette instead stepped into her walk-in closet and came back out carrying a different bag._

_“What’s this?”_

_“Well, since you didn’t obey me earlier, I’m gonna have to tie you up.”_

_Cate gasped, excitement clear in her darkened blue eyes. She knew there was a special, kinky side to her girlfriend, and she was coming out to play. The blonde couldn’t wait, she loved being dominated. Andrew never did it, but before him she had fooled around with bondage and being a sub. She often became a dom as well,, usually when she was having sex with girls who were into it too. She loved torturing her girl friends in college as she brought them up to the edge time and time again, but never allowing them to fall completely. She absolutely loved it, and now Rooney was about to do the same to her._

_“Mmm, sounds good to me baby girl. Make me yours.”_

_“Oh, trust me, I will.”_

_Rooney proceeded to tie up her girlfriend’s arms to the headboard, secretly thanking whatever gave her the idea to have actual bedposts in the design. The satin scarves, specifically designed for bondage, felt incredibly soft around her wrists._

_“Oh, one more thing. Close your eyes,” Rooney whispered as she bent over and picked up the last item on the nightstand. The blonde closed her eyes, trusting her lover with all her body and heart, and hummed at the feeling of Rooney’s clothing brushing her naked breasts and stiff nipples. She felt soft hands place something over her eyes and she instinctively raised her head._

_“Is this okay?” Rooney asked, hesitantly. She didn’t know how far she could push it, and she didn’t want the blonde to distrust her._

_“Roons, darling … this is so hot. Please, sweetheart, tie it.” Rooney did so, wordlessly and leaned back to take in the incredible sight before her. Cate Blanchett, goddess in this modern world, was lying in her bed, naked with her arms tied up to the bedposts. Her eyes were covered and her lips were opened slightly to pant. Her legs were open, and her beautiful, wet center was on full display before her. This was what her wet dreams were made out of, and now it was a living reality._

_“I’ll be right back. Stay here.”_

_“I don’t have much places I can go, now do I baby girl?”_

_Rooney immediately tweaked her nipples between her fingers, causing Cate to gasp and moan. “Don’t be smart with me, or God forbid, no orgasms for the rest of the week. Now, stay quiet.”_

_“O-okay.”_

_Rooney removed herself from the bed, taking one last appreciating look at the scene before her before turning around and walking into the adjoined bathroom, picking up the lingerie bag on the way._

“Are you ready for me Cate?”

“Oh God yes, darling.”

Rooney let her heels click against the floor as she slowly walked over to the bed. Cate arched her back up as she felt her lover’s legs come up over her hips. The brunette straddled her naked hips. She lovingly brushed blonde locks away from her girlfriend’s face and kissed her softly. The blonde immediately responded by pushing her tongue against her bottom lip. She moaned involuntarily, loving the fact that the older woman was so responsive and willing to continue this little game.

Her own hips started to rock back and forth as Rooney slowly sucked on Cate’s tongue. The blonde’s back arched up and her naked breasts were pressing against the lace of the bra. Cate could feel the lace, but she loved the feel of it against her. She begged Rooney to take off the blindfold, even just for a while so she could see the younger woman’s body, but she didn’t want to give in just yet.

Instead, Rooney moved her mouth to the sensitive spot right below the other woman’s ear and sucked at it. They had been so busy with planning the next few days that neither woman had marked the other yet. Now was the time though, and the brunette knew this would be only the first of many. When she knew that there would surely be a bright purple mark, she released the skin. She surprised the older woman by softly biting her pulse point on the other side of her neck after she kissed her way to it.

“ _God, Roons … baby … I”_ Cate gasped.

“I know baby, I know. I’m going to make you feel so good tonight.” Rooney whispered as her breath hit the other woman’s ear. She let the tip of her tongue lick the shell before nibbling on the ear lobe. Cate’s moans became ever more insistent, and the brunette was glad she had made sure her room was soundproofed before she moved in. The boys would surely have heard their mother if she hadn’t. Cate’s back arched up repeatedly as Rooney worked her over. She spent a good twenty minutes just licking, sucking, biting and nipping at the blonde’s delicious neck, and they both felt the arousal grow to an all-high.

“Please, baby please … oh my God I need you.”

“Don’t you worry, baby girl. I’ll make you cum, when you deserve it.”

Cate couldn’t say anything else, Rooney was fucking her mouth with hers. Their tongues tangled together wildly and Rooney dominated the kiss from the very first second. The lace lingerie was scratching at the older woman’s hot, naked skin and Cate really wanted to see it. She didn’t know when she would get to, but was certain it would look incredibly hot on her lover’s body.

Rooney decided that it was a bit early in their relationship to take the whole dom/sub thing further, but the brunette already had some items in her closet that she wanted to use once the time came. She instead wanted to make this night the best one Cate had ever experienced. She kissed her way down to the blonde’s spectacular collarbones and lavished them with her tongue and teeth, leaving marks sporadically. When she was satisfied with that area she moved over to one of her very favorite body parts of the woman beneath her: her beautiful, full breasts.

Cate was going insane. The attention that Rooney was paying to her was a clear indication of how much she wanted her, of how much she loved her; nonetheless it was maddening. She loved the fact that she had no idea of what Rooney would do to her next, but she really needed to come by now. The sheets beneath them had to be soaked through with her arousal; there was so much of it that the blonde felt like she had already had an orgasm.

“Please … Rooney, I need you. Please baby oh … oh God ooooohhh”, Cate breathed when she felt Rooney’s brown locks skim her abdomen. She was finally getting closer to her final destination, but teased the older woman a little bit as she nipped and bit at Cate’s tight abdomen. The spot below her belly button was extra sensitive, Rooney noticed. She kissed all the few stretch marks that she found. The brunette pulled back completely for a minute to take one last look at her love before she finally settled between her legs.

Cate gasped loudly, letting her back arch up as far as possible with the restraints. She had no idea of what was about to happen, but now she hoped that she would finally get that orgasm she so desired to feel wreck her body. Rooney lapped up every drop of arousal that was completely covering her girlfriend’s sweet pussy before wrapping her lips around her clit. She sucked softly, teasing Cate.

“Oh … harder baby girl … suck it harder.”

Rooney complied, loving the way Cate was begging her. Her eyes traveled up to where she could see Cate’s hardened nipples as she arched her back up again and again. The blonde started grinding her hips on her mouth, but Rooney wanted to do all the work herself. This incredible woman deserved a mind-boggling orgasm. So, she slipped her arms around Cate’s thighs and pressed her hips down.

“Oooooohhhhh my God. Roons, baby I- I need to move- move my hips. Please I- I need it.”

“Oh no you don’t. I’m doing all the work right now.”

Cate moaned out loudly at Rooney’s words and the fact that she was pushing her legs up in the air so she could have better access to her center. She placed them over her shoulders and pressed her face even deeper into the wetness. The brunette slowly let her hands skim her lover’s abdomen and cupped her breasts. Her nipples were harder than she had ever seen them before, and she pulled and played with them, all while keeping her mouth attached to her pussy.

Rooney licked slowly, and Cate could feel herself getting close to the edge. The brunette teased her endlessly, sucking and nibbling at her most sensitive body part for what seemed like forever before pulling back. Cate whimpered, she was so close. Rooney grinned like the cat that just ate the canary as she watched the blonde’s chest going up and down fast. Her breathing was heavy, and her chest was flushed as she moaned out.

“Roons, please baby please … I need- need to cum please.”

“You know, I like it when you beg. It suits you,” Rooney whispered as she pressed a kiss to Cate’s ear. Her lover’s legs were tangled around her waist, pulling her down against her. They ground against each other as they kissed passionately. It wasn’t long before the brunette had the intense desire to make her girlfriend come so hard. She kissed her way down her body once again and spread her legs wide as she settled there.

* * *

 

“Roons oh God please … I can’t take any more.” Rooney finally lifted her head and took her mouth off of her lover’s center as she heard those words. She had given her lover three incredibly intense orgasms, and could understand that it was becoming too much. She licked up all the juices she could find before kissing her clit. Cate twitched and moaned out at the feeling. She smiled softly as she tasted herself on her girlfriend’s lips as they kissed. Keeping their lips locked, Rooney took away the blindfold from her lover’s eyes. Cate didn’t want to open them, completely submerged in the kiss.

“You alright babe?” Rooney whispered in her girlfriend’s ear as she kissed the shell of it. Cate’s eyes opened and a satisfied smile adorned her lips.

“I’m much more than alright sweetheart. That. Was. Perfect.” Cate punctuated every word with a quick kiss to her lover’s lips. She whimpered however when Rooney pulled back completely and stood up from the bed. For the first time that evening, the blonde wanted to be released from the restraints that kept her tied to the bed. That desire became even larger when she heard the sensual music coming from the other side of the room. Rooney turned around as the beginning tunes of “ _You Can Leave your Hat On_ ” filled the room, a smirk firmly planted on her face.

Her hips began to sway, and Cate didn’t know where to look first as Rooney’s hands skimmed her own body. She walked over to where she could stand right in front of the bed. They locked eyes as sheer desire and lust ran in currents between them. Rooney turned around so Cate could see her tight ass only barely covered by lace. Cate moaned out and threw her head back, the view before her quickly turning to become too much.

“Look at me Cate. Don’t you dare look away.”

Cate looked up again, and moaned out softly as Rooney’s hands came up to cover her breasts. The brunette turned around again and moved her hands behind her back. She unclasped it and slowly turned around as she kept it up, just for the hell of it. Cate’s eyes begged her to drop it to the floor, and she did so. Her firm breasts were on full display now, and the blonde could clearly see how hard her nipples were. Her girlfriend played with them, throwing her head back and moaning out at the feeling.

“Oh God … Roons.”

Rooney pulled at them, hard and moaned even harder. She loved it when someone tugged, pulled at her nipples and bit them as they were in their mouth. She heard Cate’s moan and decided to take it a step further. The brunette turned around again and let her hands skim her waist. Cate couldn’t look away, she was too mesmerized because of the sensual movements of her lover. She watched as Rooney put her hands on her ass and squeezed it tightly, her fingernails leaving little marks as she scratched at it. She hooked her fingers into the waistband, bending over as she slid it down her long legs.

Rooney’s wet center was now clearly visible to Cate, and the blonde wished she could put her mouth on it. What she didn’t know was that she’d get that opportunity soon. The song ended as the brunette turned around again and let her hands run over her body. She released her hair from the ponytail and shook her head as it fell free. When she was finished, she crawled onto the bed on all fours and hovered over her love.

“What did you think?”

“Roons … you look so hot. Was that the only one? Or is there more?”

There’s more to come, but that’s for another night babe. Right now, you’re the only important thing, and I promised you one hell of a night.”

“Mmmm, that you did,” Cate hummed. They kissed, and Rooney lowered her body onto her girlfriend’s. Their wet centers met, and they both gasped out.

“Oooohh Cate, baby …”

“Feels so-so good.” Cate couldn’t keep her breathing under control as Rooney slowly started grinding into her. Her legs were wrapped around her waist and she could feel the blonde’s clit against her own. Their juices mingled, and Rooney loved it. The two women kissed slowly, letting their breaths mingle and their tongues tangle together. Slowly building up together, they approached their orgasm quickly and they came together, and it took a while before the older woman came down from the intense high.

Rooney untied Cate’s arms from the bedposts and pressed kisses all over her wrists. The blonde stretched a little, and smiled as Rooney looked at her.

“I’m fine darling, nothing to worry about. That was so hot, I loved it. And I love you baby girl.”

“I love you too Cate, thanks for letting me do this.” Cate kissed her, and then moved her head up so she could whisper in her ear.

“ _Oh, but I’m not done with you yet sweetheart. This night is far from over.”_ The blonde then rolled them over so she was on top of her girlfriend. “That garter belt is so hot on you Rooney, but I’m gonna take it off now. I want you naked and panting, begging me to stop.” Cate licked the brunette’s ear shell with the tip of her tongue before kissing her earlobe. She moved down to her lover’s neck and sucked at it in several places, leaving marks all over. She went down her body the same way, leaving marks here and there, all very visible on her body.

Cate pushed her lover’s knees open and laid herself down in between them. She could smell Rooney’s scent, inviting her in. She could only resist for so long, sucking at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs before devouring the brunette’s pussy with her mouth and tongue. Rooney tangled her hands in blonde locks and pulled at it as her mouth came down onto her. She only came up for air after four orgasms, but only because the surprise was so big. Her face, neck and even her breasts were covered in wetness.

“Why are you so wet babe?”

“You squirted baby girl.” Cate’s grin was incredibly wide. Her girlfriend had actually squirted for her, and she found it incredibly hot. She was immensely proud that she could do that.

“What?”

“You squirted Roons.”

“Oh God, oh no I-“ Cate kissed her to shut her up.

“Oh baby, no need to be embarrassed. It’s so hot.”

“Really?”

“Really. I loved that I could do that to you. I’m gonna have to do it again, now though.” Cate rolled onto her back and beckoned her lover over.

“Straddle me Roons.” Rooney’s legs felt like jelly, but she obeyed. She swung her leg over the blonde’s hips, but Cate shook her head.

“Straddle me.” It was only seconds later (but they felt like minutes) when Rooney realized what her lover wanted her to do. She crawled up until her pussy was right above the blonde’s face. She held onto the headboard as Cate pulled her hips down and reached her mouth up, meeting her center. She gasped as the older woman suckled her clit into her mouth and let her teeth skim it.

Rooney felt her orgasm approaching fast and she let go as she ground her center against the older woman’s tongue. Her body twitched and she nearly fell back as her orgasm washed over her. When she felt that she had completely calmed down, she moved herself off of her girlfriend’s face and crawled down again. They laid down next to each other and crawled underneath the covers.

“Turn around baby girl. I want you to be my little spoon.”

“Mmm, okay babe.” Rooney turned around and Cate pulled her in close. The blonde pressed soft, slow kisses against the base of her neck and tightened her arm around her. The brunette’s arm covered her lover’s and she smiled, closing her eyes. They fell asleep soon, satisfied smiles on their faces.


	10. "Happy birthday, darling."

The kids were chatting away as the five of them entered the plane to Australia. Cate and Rooney let them settle into their seats before taking their own, two rows behind them. The blonde had to pull some strings, but she managed to get her lover into the seat next to hers. It was to be a long flight, and she wanted the younger woman with her during that time. The boys had everything they needed, flying much more than most children and she knew they would be fine.

“Kids okay over there?”

“They’re fine darling. They fly all the time, they’re used to this. Now come here, I need you in my arms.”

Rooney smiled lovingly and moved closer to the blonde. Her lover’s arms came around her shoulders and the brunette giggled at how Cate could become impatient very suddenly. She pulled her legs up and underneath her body on the seat and put her head on the older woman’s soft shoulder. They were both dressed comfortably, but they’d seen each other in much less flattering outfits so it didn’t matter anymore.

Cate pressed her lips to Rooney’s forehead, silently thanking whoever gave her this opportunity. She had fallen in love with the woman in her arms so quickly it almost scared her, but it felt so good to be in love with her, so that meant it had to be right. A single tear ran down her cheek, and fell into her lover’s hair. The brunette looked up at her and smiled.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Rooney never used that word, but it seemed appropriate now. Cate simply kissed her once, and then nuzzled close to her ear, whispering.

“ _You make me so happy darling. I love you.”_

_“_ Oh Cate, I love you too.” They kissed again, this time slower but with more passion. They let their tongues slide against each other until they heard a stewardess approach the blonde’s children. They didn’t release each other entirely, but kept a relative distance between. They weren’t ready to let anyone but their children into their little bubble of love, and the blonde was sure gossiping would happen if they saw them all cuddled up on the plane. It would already happen if they didn’t keep a low profile now.

“Is there anything I can get you ladies?”

“A blanket please, and maybe drinks? I could do with some whiskey, and you?”

“Whiskey sounds fine. Thank you.”

“I’ll be right back with that ladies.” The stewardess walked away and Rooney put her head on her lover’s shoulder again. Another kiss to her forehead, and Cate sighed. They were so comfortable around each other, always searching contact with each other. It was only a few minutes later that they received their drinks and a blanket big enough to drape over the both of them.

The flight was long and boring, and it was only an hour after take-off that the two women fell asleep, cuddled up close under the blanket. The previous nights they had spent in the younger woman’s apartment in New York, they had been tangled in the sheets, naked, breathless and panting after countless hours of orgasms and whispered “I love you’s”. That in combination with three sons who demanded their attention very often resulted in them being very tired.

“So, what did mom say?”

“They’re both asleep, I didn’t want to wake them,” Roman said as he sat back down in his seat. The boys quietly chatted about the relationship between the two women. All three of them knew how much in love they were, and they were very happy to see their mother in love again. They loved seeing her this happy.

Rooney was the first one to wake up. Her head was still on Cate’s shoulder, and she nuzzled it softly, pressing a kiss against the fabric. They were both completely covered with the blanket, and the brunette had one leg draped over her lover’s, and their hands were tangled together. She looked up at her girlfriend and pressed her lips against the underside of her jaw. She loved kissing her there, knowing that the skin was quite sensitive. A few minutes later, Cate moaned softly, showing that she too was awake.

“Mmmm, Roons.”

“Good morning baby. Sleep well?”

“Perfect. You were near me, so I couldn’t wish for more. You?”

“I slept great, I only woke up just before you did.” Cate smiled at her, looking around if anyone near them was looking at the two women before pressing a kiss against her lips. They were interrupted when Iggy came up to them. Cate pulled him onto her lap and talked with him. She hadn’t exactly been neglecting her children lately, but her new-found love was taking up a bit more of her time than she’d anticipated. Rooney left them be, and pulled out her phone.

* * *

 

Cate and Rooney somehow slipped out of the airport unnoticed with the boys. A taxi brought them to Cate’s beautiful mansion, and June welcomed them , hugging her grandchildren close to her as soon as they stepped inside. Cate smiled, holding onto Rooney’s hand. Her mother knew about her new relationship, and couldn’t be more thrilled. She sounded so very much in love with the younger woman, and June knew it would last.

“Rooney is it? I’m so happy to finally meet you.”

“It’s such an honor to meet you Mrs. Blanchett. Cate has told me so much about you,” Rooney said as she stood next to her lover, still holding hands. The younger blonde released her hand and the brunette looked up at her nervously but silently sighed as her arm came to wrap around her waist.

“Oh, June will do just fine darling. All good I hope?” the older woman asked as she looked at her daughter. Cate winked and smiled. They talked for a few more minutes, but Rooney tried to pull away from her lover just a little. She was standing in front of her girlfriend’s mother, and she didn’t want to offend her. Cate only laughed, clearly sensing what her lover was thinking and pulled her even tighter against her so that their hips were pressed together.

Iggy walked into the hallway and asked if they had anything to eat.

“Didn’t you guys eat anything on the plane?”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t very good so I only ate a bit.”

“Oh okay. Let me go have a look darling. You go back into the living room, I”ll be right there.” June walked into the kitchen, and Cate and Rooney took the bags upstairs. They first unpacked everything that belonged to the boys before retreating to Cate’s bedroom.

“Is there a guest room for me or …” Rooney trailed off as Cate’s arms circled her waist from behind. They were standing in the middle of the room, and the blonde pressed slow, wet kisses along the column of her neck. “ _You’re staying here, with me. I can’t imagine spending a single night without you in my arms._ ” Rooney threw her head back and moaned as her lover’s soft tongue lick at her collarbone.

Cate walked the two of them towards the bed. The suitcase was still on there, and Rooney desperately tried to hide something that was in there. She had packed her last surprise she had gone to buy back in New York for another night. The blonde hadn’t noticed until now. A part of the clothes were already placed into the closet and the little black bag was now clearly visible.

“Well, what’s this?” Cate said curiously as she released her lover so she could pick up the bag. Before Rooney could stop her, the blonde had opened it, her eyes widening. Rooney groaned, ashamed and embarrassed. She flung herself on the bed, not wanting to look her girlfriend in the eye. Cate put the bag, with the deep-red strapless dildo still inside on the bed and put the suitcase down next to it.

“Roons …”

“I shouldn’t have gotten this for us, I know you’re freaked out. I’ll return it when we get back-“ Rooney gasped as Cate turned her around so she was on her back. Her legs straddled her hips and the blonde kissed her softly. The older woman pressed their bodies together and broke the kiss to lick at the shell of her ear.

“ _Why didn’t you tell me you’d gotten this for us baby girl? I’d love to fuck you with it.”_

_“_ God babe …”

“Yeah? Would you like that?” Cate asked. She thrusted her hips against the younger woman’s body. “Huh?”

“God yes. Cate I-“

“I know darling, but we don’t have much time now.” Cate wanted to make her lover cum so many times, right here and right now, but her mother and children were downstairs and it would soon be time for dinner.

“Get naked sweetheart.”

“What? Now? I thought you said there wasn’t time.”

“There isn’t time enough to do what I want to, but there is time enough to do something, darling. I need to make you cum, and I need you to make me cum. Let’s get to it.” Cate sat up and stepped off the bed as she took off her clothes. Rooney didn’t move off the bed, but undressed quickly. Cate pounced on her as soon as she was completely naked and tangled their legs together. Their kiss broke as their wet centers met. They were both very aroused, and grinded against each other until they both came. They tried to keep their noises to a minimum, but light moans escaped their mouths nonetheless.

“Mom? Dinner’s ready!”

“We’ll be right down darling!”

“ _Right in time,”_ Rooney whispered as she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend on the lips quickly. They dressed again and Cate fixed their hair for the both of them before heading downstairs. They held hands, simply needing that physical contact. June smiled as they stepped inside the kitchen together. The love was clearly shining in their eyes and it was clearly visible to everyone close to both women.

They were almost finished with dinner when Rooney got a call from her sister. She excused herself from the table and went into the living room.

“Hey Kate.”

_“Don’t you “hey Kate” me. Where the hell are you? I came home to an empty apartment last night. Weren’t you supposed to be here?”_

“I’m in Australia actually. Look it’s a long story, I’ll tell you when I get back okay?”

_“Wait- Australia? What?! How’d you get there? And who are you with?”_

“I’m here with Cate and the boys. We sort of … oh hell I can’t wait to tell you. I’m in love with her, so much sis and she loves me as well. I simply couldn’t leave her side already, not after only getting together a while ago.”

_“Oh Roons … I had no idea you felt that way about her. I mean yeah, you always looked up at her, but I thought it was in a professional way. She makes you happy right?”_

“She really does, so happy. I’ve been smiling more these past few weeks than I have in my entire life. I … I can’t imagine ever wanting someone else. She’s the one for me, and I hope that’s okay with you.”

_“Of course it is! I’m so happy for you. You deserve it. I’ll see you soon, let me know when you’re getting back, and I’ll come pick you guys up. Sound good?”_

“Yeah, sounds great. I’ll call you tomorrow sis. See you soon.”

_“Later Roons. Bye.”_

“Bye.”

Just as she finished the call, her girlfriend came into the room. Rooney put the phone into her back pocket and walked towards her, circling her arms around the blonde’s waist. Cate smiled at her and hugged her close. She asked if everything was alright. Rooney nodded, staying in her lover’s embrace. They settled on the couch and Cate told her the boys were upstairs to go settle back into their room.

“So. What now?”

“Now, we relax. You want to watch some TV?”

“Sure.” Cate leaned forward, grabbing the tv remote. She turned it on and switched to a channel that looked good. It was just some mindless television programme, but neither woman cared. They cuddled up close on the couch, spooning, the jet lag hitting them now. June walked in after doing the dishes and the two women were fast asleep, spooning on the couch. The older woman smiled, these two were so much in love it was almost sickening.

She draped a blanket over them and turned down the sound of the tv. It wasn’t that late, but jetlag was sure to hit them soon, and she went upstairs to check on the boys. They were all asleep as well, their iPads lying somewhere close to them. She made sure they were all tucked in before retreating to her own bedroom. The house was quiet, but June Blanchett was very happy to have everyone back.

Cate was the first one to wake up, feeling Rooney cuddled up close to her chest. She tightened her arm around her, pressing her fingers into her stomach. Rooney hummed at the feeling,  but didn’t wake up. The blonde nuzzled into her lover’s neck, pressing gentle pecks against every spot she could reach. The brunette woke up ten minutes later, moaning softly as her girlfriend sucked at her neck gently.

“You’re gonna leave marks baby.”

“Mmm, I don’t care. You’re mine darling, and you always will be if you ask me. I’m afraid I’m too addicted to you, I could never stop. You’ll have to put up with me for the rest of your life.”

“Mmmm, gladly babe. I’d love nothing more than spend my entire life in your arms.”

“Really? You’re sure?”

“Very sure. You’re the one who’s made for me Cate. I know it.”

“I love you so much Rooney.”

“I love you too Cate. Always will.” Rooney turned around in her lover’s arms so she could finally face the woman she was helplessly in love with. True love flowed between them, and they looked into each other’s teary eyes. After a few minutes of just gazing, the brunette tilted her head so she could rub her nose against her girlfriend’s. One kiss followed, then another. The moment grew intenser by the second, and they soon had to pull back to get some air into their lungs.

“Let’s go to bed. You can head upstairs already, I’ll lock up. Be right with you.” Cate smacked her girlfriend’s ass lightly as they walked into the hallway. Rooney mock pouted but laughed as the blonde puckered her lips. The brunette went upstairs and got ready for bed while the older woman made quick work of locking up the house. Curtains closed, lights off and everything ready for the next morning, she went upstairs as well. She opened the door to her bedroom and stepped in just Rooney pulled her jeans down her long legs.

“Hey, sexy,” Cate whispered as she let her arms circle her lover’s waist from behind. Rooney threw her head back against her, her hair moving away in the process. The blonde was proud to see at least three dark purple marks on that side alone. She intended to mark her in more places, but tiredness was falling over the both of them, and they agreed to just go to sleep now. They had forever to make love as much as they wanted.

The younger woman undressed her lover slowly, letting her mouth follow her hands. When she was completely naked, Cate put on some cotton panties and one of Rooney’s shirts. They cuddled up underneath the covers and the blonde kissed the top of a black head of hair. They fell asleep soon, content smiles on both their faces.

* * *

June Blanchett was in the middle of preparing breakfast for her family when Dashiell entered the kitchen. The older woman made sure to put the pancake on top of the stack before turning around and greeting him.

“Morning Grandma. Have you seen Mom? I want to ask her something.”

“She’s probably still asleep. She and Rooney fell asleep on the couch last night, but they were gone this morning so I’m guessing they’re in your mother’s bedroom.”

“Oh okay.”

“What’s this all about, Dash? You seem nervous.”

“If it’s okay, I’d like to talk about this with mom first before spilling it to everyone else.”

“That’s fine with me darling. You know you can come to me with anything, I’m here for you, as is your mother. Go see her, I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Okay, see you in a bit.”

“Oh and Dash?” The eldest of three turned around, a questioning look on his face. June smiled at him. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Dashiell then headed upstairs and to his mother’s bedroom. He noticed that Iggy’s bedroom door was already opened, signaling that the young boy was awake as well. He hoped that he hadn’t taken residence in Cate’s bed already, he really wanted to talk to her. But sure enough, the youngest of three was sitting up in between his mother and Rooney, talking their ears off.

“Oh, hey Dash. Come in.”

“Hey, Mom, Rooney, Iggy.”

“Well, get in here! Or don’t you want to cuddle with your mother anymore.” Cate said as her eldest son nervously looked around the room, not making eye contact. Rooney noticed the nervousness as well and silently watched him. He slowly moved in between them, cuddling close to his mother.

“Is something wrong baby?”

“Oh no, I … I wanted to talk to you, alone.” Dash said as he looked up at his mother. Nerves were clearly visible in his face now, and the blonde looked at her lover, signaling that she should maybe step out of the room with her youngest for a while.

“I think I smell pancakes. How about we go get some already Iggy? Your mother will be right down too.”

“Okay!” Iggy shouted. Rooney climbed out of bed and put on jeans and changed into a different shirt quickly before holding her arms out for the young boy. Iggy jumped right into them, and the brunette grunted at the weight. She carried him downstairs and settled at the breakfast table so Cate could talk to her son.

“Is everything alright sweetheart?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just wanted to talk to you about … I don’t know how to tell you this but …”

“Take your time babe. Whatever it is, I’m here for you, okay?”

“I know that Mom … and I love you so much, and I really like Rooney, and I …” Dash was fiddling with his hands and didn’t dare look up at his mother. He knew that she would be fine with what he was about to say, but that didn’t make it less terrifying.

“I met someone …”

“Oh darling, that’s great! Do I know them?”

“No, no I don’t think so … I really like this person Mom …”

“So what’s the problem then? I’m sure whoever it is, they are sweet and kind.”

“I … Mom it’s a boy. I’m dating a boy.”

“Oh honey … is that why you are so nervous? It’s perfectly fine, Dash. I’m in love with Rooney, aren’t I?”

“Yeah … but you were married to dad for so long and I was worried that-“

“Oh darling, no need to worry about that. You know I love all of you just the way you are, gay, straight, everything else … it really doesn’t matter to me, as long as you’re happy. Does he make you happy hun?”

“Yeah, he does. I really like being around him.”

“That’s all that matters. Rooney makes me happy, incredibly so, and all I want is for you to be happy.” Cate pulled her son close to her and hugged him. She ruffled up his hair, like she had done so many times before and kissed his forehead. She was glad Dashiell felt the need to tell her, she wanted to understand as much of what was going on in their heads as possible.

“Let’s go eat. I’m starving.”

“Me too.” Cate stood up, putting on her robe and holding her hand out for her son. Dashiell smiled at his mother and took her hand and they walked downstairs as the blonde pulled him into her side. The rest of the family was already digging into breakfast, and Cate smiled at all of them before sitting down.

* * *

“Everything alright with Dash honey?” June asked as she sat down in the living room next to her daughter. Rooney was still getting dressed for the day, as were the boys. Cate told them they would be going out with their grandmother for the day, and the boys were getting everything ready.

“Oh yeah, everything’s fine. He wanted to talk about something with me, but asked to keep quiet for a while. He’ll tell you when he’s ready.”

“I’m sure he will. You and Rooney take it easy today okay? We’ll be back tonight.” The older woman could hear the kids running down the stairs and stood up. They were out the door soon, and Cate closed it behind them as she waved. Rooney was coming down the stairs as she turned around.

“They’re gone already? I wanted to wave them out.”

“Yeah. They’re out for the day. That leaves just you and me, darling. Come here,” Cate approached her girlfriend as they entered the living room and circled her waist, her hands on her lower back. The brunette hummed as she felt her lover’s hands slide down onto her ass. The older woman pulled her flush against her body and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Rooney sighed, pulling back so she could look into her lover’s eyes.

“What do you want to do today?”

“Hmmm, there’s only one thing I want today sweetheart. You, naked and screaming my name on every flat surface in this entire place,” Cate husked as she kissed her girlfriend’s sensitive neck. Rooney gasped as the blonde’s hands slipped into her jeans and onto the naked skin of her butt. The brunette silently praised herself for putting a sexy lingerie set on underneath her clothes. Her hands tangled into blonde locks as she pulled her lover’s mouth down onto her own and kissing her passionately.

“Mmm, darling … wait just a minute, I’d love to throw you onto the floor and fuck the shit out of you. But I have a surprise for you. Sit down darling, I’ll be right back.” Cate pulled back from the embrace and kissed her love once more. Rooney was in a daze, but she managed to sit down on the couch, her legs crossed. Her center was throbbing at her lover’s words and she couldn’t wait to see what the older woman had in store for her. She was facing the living room door and knew that she would get to see Cate as soon as she opened it to walk in.

“What the …” Rooney looked around. An unknown song came from somewhere in the room, but she couldn’t figure out where. When she turned back around to face the living room door, she saw Cate standing there, leaning against it with one hip. She was dressed in a red and black baby doll, the black lace lingerie clearly visible underneath. She gulped.

“See something you like?” Cate husked as she watched her lover’s eyes widen, amused. She had bought this outfit a long time ago, but never got to wear it. Right afterwards, she found out about Andrew’s cheating and she really didn’t feel like wearing it anymore. But now, the opportunity presented itself and she was excited about seeing her lover’s reaction. This was the perfect scenario, with Rooney baffled on the couch. She spun around as she walked towards the younger woman, and smiled as the brunette saw her thong. She approached her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“ _Happy birthday, darling. I hope you thoroughly enjoy your gift.”_


	11. Birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little head's up: don't read this at the breakfast table or anywhere near other people. You might end up in a weird situation ... this chapter is best enjoyed in the confines of your bedroom ;) ENJOY!!!

“ _Happy birthday, darling. I hope you thoroughly enjoy your gift.”_ Rooney groaned and pulled her lover onto her lap as their lips crashed together. The brunette wanted nothing more than to rip off the beautiful lingerie, but Cate quickly pulled away and stood up again. She shook her head with an amused smile as Rooney grunted at the loss of contact, but she was soon pulled up to her feet, and the blonde pressed herself against her girlfriend.

“Unwrap me darling. I’m your gift, do with me what you want.” Rooney moaned and told Cate to lie down on the carpet. The blonde did so wordlessly, closing her eyes as she watched her lover kneel beside her. Her back arched up as the younger woman’s hands skimmed her naked abdomen, tickling her. The babydoll was soon gone as the brunette undid the few buttons in between Cate’s breasts and pulled it away quickly. She threw it somewhere behind her and straddled her lover. She was so gorgeous.

Cate’s hair was a perfectly tousled mess, her mouth was open as she couldn’t seem to get enough air in her lungs and her eyes were closed. Rooney slowly ground her center into her girlfriend, ordering her to open her eyes as she made work of removing her t-shirt. Then she moved her arms behind her back so she could unclasp her bra, but not before slowly moving the straps off her shoulders until they were loosely hanging around her arms. She held the bra against her chest for a few moments, seductively licking her lips before moving it away, first one cup and then the other. The blonde was mesmerized as the brunette slowly revealed herself once again.

Next up was Cate’s black lace bra. As much as Rooney loved seeing it covering Cate’s magnificent breasts, she loved seeing it somewhere on the ground more. As soon as the offending item of clothing was gone, the brunette wrapped her lips around one hardened nipple, rolling the other one in between her fingers. Cate moaned loudly and gasped when she felt the younger woman’s stiff peaks brushing her abdomen.

“Your breasts are magnificent baby girl. I could spend days, weeks playing with these babies. That’s how much I love them. Your nice. Perky. Tits.” Rooney husked as she let her mouth release it with a “pop”. She was now kneading both of her lover’s breasts in her hands, and punctuated the last few words with a hard thrust against her thigh. The blonde arched her back and gasped.

“God … Roons, babyyyyyyyy oooooohhhh.” Cate wanted to say something, but her words turned into a strangled moan as the brunette harshly pinched her nipples. She loved it when the younger woman treated her like a toy, and hoped she would continue with this roughness throughout the next few hours. She wanted to be fucked, and she wanted it bad. She grunted and opened her eyes when she felt Rooney’s weight move off of her.

“Stay down,” Rooney ordered when she noticed that Cate wanted to stand up as well. Cate obediently laid herself down again, her hands roaming her own body as she watched her girlfriend turn around so she was facing away from her. The low sound of a zipper could be heard, and soon the brunette was slowly pulling her black jeans down her legs. The blue thong was visibly wet, and the blonde could see a hint of her lover’s swollen pussy lips. She licked her lips, hoping that she would get a taste soon.

Rooney kicked off her jeans somewhere and turned around again. She shook her head in amazement as she watched Cate pinching and pulling her own nipples. She loved how rough she was with herself, and soon realized that’s what she wanted her to do as well. She thought about how much the blonde enjoyed being tied up when they were in her apartment in New York, and told herself to do it again today. She loved switching roles, and knew that Cate would want to dominate her as well some time, but today was her day. Cate was the best gift she’d ever received for her birthday, and she couldn’t wait to use her and take her in whatever way she wanted.

She lowered herself to the floor, straddling Cate again and leaned down to kiss her. Their mouths crashed together in passion, and tongues were tangling together. Rooney didn’t give her lover a second to dominate the kiss and grabbed her wrists, placing them on the floor next to her head. She pulled back, causing the blonde to groan. Rooney was too aroused to not do anything about it, and decided she would be the first one to get an orgasm today. Without saying anything, she moved her body up until she was straddling her girlfriend’s face. She still had her thong on.

“Eat my pussy baby. Make me come.”

“Gladly darling,” Cate husked as her breath hit her lover’s pussy. She ripped the thong off, effectively tearing the fabric and throwing it somewhere behind her as she pulled her lover’s center down onto her mouth and sucked it in. Rooney groaned as she tangled her hands into blonde locks. She didn’t have anything else to hold onto, and she wanted to control Cate’s rhythm as she ate her out. She pulled and pushed at her lover’s head until she found the perfect pace. Cate obliged and closed her eyes as she sucked, nipped and licked at her lover’s clit.

“Push your tongue inside me Cate. Do it now.” The blonde pushed her tongue inside her lover’s entrance and was met with warm wetness. She pushed it inside as deep as she could, and held it there. The brunette ground herself against it for a good ten minutes, never allowing herself to fall over the edge completely. By now, the older woman’s face was almost completely covered in her lover’s arousal and the brunette finally allowed herself to cum a good five minutes later. Cate’s jaw was sore, but she would gladly do anything the younger woman told her to.

Rooney moved off of her face and laid down beside her. The brunette licked her lover’s face until she was clean and then kissed her, sharing her own taste with her. Cate moaned and pulled her closer to her own body so that they were pressing against each other. The younger woman’s thigh came up between Cate’s, and the blonde couldn’t help but grind against it. They made out like that for half an hour, their tongues gliding against each other.

Rooney rolled onto her back as the kiss broke. Cate let out a whimper, and opened her eyes. They laid there, catching their breath. She pulled the blonde into her side and held her close. She wanted to feel her for a while before fucking her senseless.

“Roons?”

“Yes baby.”

“My ass hurts.” Rooney chuckled and sat up. Cate followed her lead and immediately moved to stand up. She was now only wearing her thong, and it was completely soaked through. She was sure that it would soon start to disintegrate, it was that wet. She held her hands out and the brunette took them, and stood up as well, pressing herself against the older woman. Her hands slid down her thong-clad ass and met bare skin. The blonde groaned as she felt her girlfriend’s hands squeeze and knead her ass roughly.

“Mmm, you like it rough, don’t you?” Rooney husked as she stood on her tiptoes as to whisper in her lover’s ear. She nipped at her earlobe.

“God yes sweetheart. I love being treated like a toy, your toy. I’m yours, I’ll do whatever you want me to, and you can fuck me any way you want … I’m completely yours Rooney.”

“Mmmm, Cate. That’s so hot … you’re mine, that’s for fucking sure. Before we go upstairs, though …” Rooney said as she lowered herself onto her knees. She tore away the black lace thong, effectively ripping the fabric and let it fall to the floor. She dove in between her lover’s legs and licked and sucked at her clit until she came. The blonde’s hands tangled into her hair, but she didn’t mind. Cate screamed her name, letting it echo around the room.

“Head up to the room, I’ll meet you there soon. On top of the sheets, and keep your hands off your body. You’re not cumming without me there, so don’t even think about it.”

Cate wordlessly stepped out of the living room and headed up the stairs, completely naked, except her high heels. They clicked against the wood of the stairs and floor as she entered her bedroom. There, the red strapless dildo was lying in the box, on top of the bed. She knew it would be used today. She hoped it would often make its appearance in the future to accompany her dirty, kinky mind.

The blonde laid herself down on the bed and waited. In the meanwhile, Rooney was downstairs, getting everything ready for the rest of the day. She picked up the clothes and torn underwear and put them out of sight so that the children wouldn’t see them. She wouldn’t want to embarrass herself or Cate for that matter. Somewhere in the back of her mind though, she wanted them to find it somehow, and wonder what the hell happened. The brunette entered the kitchen, completely naked as well. She didn’t give a fuck about being naked around the woman she loved, she’d do it all day everyday if she could.

She opened the fridge, and praised herself lucky to find some whipped cream in there. She took it and put it on the counter. She didn’t know who had last gone to the store, but there were strawberries there as well, and some champagne. She took those things out and started looking for a bowl for the strawberries, and two flutes for the champagne. She found everything she needed and took it upstairs. She walked through the open bedroom door and smiled as she saw her lover in the middle of the bed, obediently waiting for her.

“Mmmm, that’s a good girl. I’m glad to see you listened to my orders. For that, you’ll be rewarded. But all in good times. First, let’s have a drink.” Rooney said as she put down everything on the nightstand. She opened the champagne bottle and poured two glasses for them. She put a strawberry in each and handed one of the flutes over to her lover.

“Thanks,” Cate smiled as she propped herself up on the pillows. Rooney sat next to her, and their eyes fell on the strapless dildo that was lying in between them. They sipped their drinks, and the sweetness of the strawberry mixed perfectly with the bitterness of the champagne. When they both finished up, Rooney took Cate’s glass and pulled out the strawberry. She held it out for the blonde to bite and the older woman leaned forward to take it into her mouth. She moaned at the taste. Rooney shook her head at the sight of the blonde’s full lips wrapping around the strawberry and the tips of her fingers as she ate it.

“God Cate. You’re so hot, I want to take you right now.”

“Mmmm, do it. Take me. Fuck me Roons, fuck me now.” Cate husked as she whispered in her lover’s ear. Rooney groaned and pushed the blonde onto her back, straddling her. She grabbed the dildo and held it out between them.

“You want me to fuck me with this, don’t you? You wanted to be fucked hard, right?”

“Oh God, yes. Yes baby, yes. Fuck me hard, fuck your little bitch.”

“Mmm, gladly baby girl. Let me just gear up, we’ll be going at it for a while.” Rooney sat up on her legs so she could easily push the shorter end inside her opening. She moaned and threw her head back at the feeling. She adjusted the strapless dildo so it was comfortable inside her, and looked down at it. Cate’s eyes followed her own and she found it incredibly hot. She couldn’t wait to have the younger woman fuck her with it.

“Mmm, Roons. You look so hot.” Cate grabbed the dildo and moved her hand up and down. It looked quite natural, except for the color. The brunette groaned as she could feel the part inside of her move against her g-spot. The part that was pressed against her pussy lips and clit felt great against her.

“Lie down babe. I’m going to fuck you so good.” Cate moved so that she was completely lying down on the bed and opened her legs. The brunette moved in between them, and hovered over her lover. They kissed, the brunette dominating it as soon as their tongues met. The dildo was still in between the younger woman’s legs and she took hold of it. She let it slide along her lover’s wet pussy lips, and slapped her clit a few times. Cate gasped; it felt so good, and she loved that Rooney did that to her.

Rooney positioned the dildo so it was lining up with her lover’s entrance. She looked into her lover’s eyes and she could see the arousal, lust and love in them. She moved her hips forward and pushed it inside. She kissed her as she held it there for a moment, waiting until Cate had adjusted to the dildo inside her.

“Fuck me darling. Fuck me hard ooooohhhhh,” Cate moaned as her lover pulled out the dildo until only the tip was inside and pushed it inside her again slowly. She kept with that slow pace for a good ten minutes, teasing her lover endlessly. She couldn’t help but look down between them and watch as the dildo slid inside Cate, and came out again, covered in the blonde’s arousal. She grunted as she pushed her hips forward, feeling the end inside her press against her front wall. She slowly moved in and out, loving the way the older woman’s hips jerked up to meet her.

Rooney managed to get hold of the can of whipped cream and pop off the lid. She shook it with one hand, keeping herself up on the other and still sliding in and out her lover effortlessly.

“Open your mouth baby. I have something for you.” Cate opened her eyes and her mouth and moved towards the can so the brunette could spray some into her mouth. Her mouth was filled up, and she closed it again, tasting the creamy sweetness spreading over her taste buds.

“Good girl, now my turn.” Rooney then crashed her mouth against Cate’s, immediately thrusting her tongue in her mouth roughly. In the meanwhile, she was still fucking the blonde hard, just like she wanted her to. They continued their messy kiss, and the younger woman could feel her girlfriend’s orgasm arriving. The way her hips were jerking and her breath became heavy, these were all telltale signs. By now, she had an inkling of how the blonde’s body reacted right before she was about to cum.

“Cum for me baby. Do it.”

“Oh God, I’m cumming, I’m cumming baby, oh Rooney OOOOHHHH YEEEESSS!!!” Cate screamed as her body jerked still underneath her lover. Her eyes closed and her back arched up, Rooney couldn’t resist sucking one of her rosy lips into her mouth. It caused even more tremors in her lover’s body and she flicked it with her tongue softly. She stilled her hips when she felt that the blonde had come down from her high. She bit the nipple in her mouth quickly but hard and then released it from her mouth.

“Oh my God Roons … that was so good. Thank you,” Cate panted. Rooney had an amused smirk on her face. The day was only starting, as was their sex marathon. She had many more ideas in her mind, knowing that she couldn’t do all of them. She intended to fulfill as many fantasies as possible though.

“Oh sweetheart, the day is far from over. I intend to fuck you in so much positions, you’re not gonna remember your own name,” Rooney husked as she took her lover’s earlobe in her mouth. Cate could only moan at the thought. Soon, the younger woman rolled them over so her girlfriend was straddling her, the dildo inside her. She didn’t want to pull it out just yet.

“Put your hands on my breasts, lean forward just a bit and ride me Cate.” Rooney ordered. Instantly, she felt supple hands on her hard nipples, toying with them. She looked up, seeing a vision before her. Cate Blanchett, the goddess of so many of her dreams, was sitting on top of her, stark naked, just like herself. She could see just a little part of the red strapless dildo in between them, and wanted to see it disappear inside the blonde. She pushed her hips up, signaling to the older woman that she should start riding her.

Cate lifted herself up on her knees until only the dildo’s head was inside her. She locked eyes with the dark green orbs of her lover and then lowered herself back onto it, her mouth opening to moan out loudly. The dildo was long and thick, but not uncomfortably so. She had a number of dildo’s hidden somewhere in her closet, knowing that Andrew hated it. He had once found her huge vibrator, and she had to fish it out of the trash can later.

“Oh God Cate … you goddess, my toy. My little bitch. Ride my dick, fuck yeah baby. Ride it.” Rooney loved dirty talk, and Cate threw her head back as she moaned at hearing her lover’s words. She too loved it, wanting nothing more than for the brunette to tell her how she wanted to fuck her, how she only belonged only to her. The blonde rode it hard, slamming herself down until the skin of her inner thighs slapped against Rooney’s hips. It was only minutes later that the couple was pressed together, the brunette pulling her lover on top of her as they came at the same time.

Rooney pressed her lips against the blonde’s temple and tasted sweat. The smell inside their bedroom was quickly becoming her favorite one. It smelled of sex, sweat, both their arousal and body scents. Yum. She rolled them over so they were both on their side and pulled out. They kissed slowly for a few minutes, both of them still trying to catch their breaths.

“Now, on to the next thing. Lie on your back, close your eyes and stay still.” Cate obliged, closing her eyes. She felt the dip of the bed and knew that Rooney was padding around the room, grabbing things here and there. The brunette looked inside the closet and found the restraints and blindfold she had used on Cate during their nights in New York. The dildo was moving around between her legs as she walked, and she took it out and placed it on the nightstand. She planned on using it later, but now, she would enjoy the beauty that was her lover’s body.

“I’m going to tie you up now Cate,” Rooney said as she climbed back onto the bed and sat next to her girlfriend. Cate moaned softly and held her arms out in front of her, ready for the brunette to tie her to the bed. Only a minute later, the blonde’s hands were holding onto the restraints as they were being tied to the bedposts. Next, the younger woman put the blindfold over her lover’s eyes and kissed her softly. She pulled back to look at her.

“You’re so beautiful, Cate. Such a good girl. I’m going to enjoy myself so much,” Rooney whispered. She picked up the bowl of strawberries, took one out and bit a part of it. She swallowed the part in her mouth and used the other part to coat her lover’s lips in the bittersweet juice that was almost pouring out of it. When she felt that Cate’s lips were coated sufficiently, she kissed and licked it all away, moaning softly at the mingled sweetness that filled her mouth.

Still kissing her, Rooney let the strawberry graze her lover’s chin. She had fallen in love with the blonde’s sharp cheekbones and jawline, and knew she could spend the rest of her lifetime tending to it. She moved her mouth towards it and licked the juices away, nibbling soft spots until she knew she had left marks. She put the rest of the strawberry in her mouth and ate it while she took out the next one.

Cate didn’t know what the hell her lover was doing, but she loved it so much. Rooney was using her body in whatever way she wanted, and she loved giving her girlfriend the control over her body. She felt another strawberry being rubbed all over her neck and collarbones and waited in suspense until the younger woman’s mouth came up to lick it all away. She moaned softly when her lover’s soft tongue pressed against her pulse point, and she knew that the brunette wanted to leave a mark there as well.

“Mmmm, Roons babe … that feels so-oh my God- so good. Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Cate gasped as the brunette sucked at her pulse point. Soft nips and little bites would later result in a deep purple mark, one that the blonde could barely hide with make-up. That incredible mouth came off her body and the strawberry came onto it again. Soon her breasts and nipples were covered in strawberry juices, and Cate waited in suspense until her girlfriend’s mouth would come onto her body, but that wasn’t the case. She heard something and then felt something creamy covering her breasts as well. She remembered that there was a can of whipped cream in the room, and moaned when she realized what the younger woman had done.

Rooney looked at the goddess underneath her, her breasts covered in creamy sweetness. She couldn’t wait another second to have a taste, and leaned down to take her first lick. She moaned out loudly as she took the whipped cream in her mouth. It was the perfect mingling of Cate’s sweat, the strawberry and whipped cream. She tried to slow herself down as she licked it all away, but it was gone quicker than she anticipated. All the while, her lover was writhing underneath her, struggling against the restraints.

“You taste so good baby girl, and I love seeing you under my complete control. This is a good role for you.” Rooney took the last strawberry and bit in it. She ordered the blonde to open her legs wider before lying down in between. The younger woman held out the strawberry and pressed it against her lover’s pussy, rubbing it up and down. The can was still close, and Cate could tell that the brunette was shaking it, preparing to spray some onto her center. She gasped when the cool cream came onto the warm wetness.

It didn’t take long before the cream was melting and dripping down onto the sheets. Rooney licked it all away slowly, loving the mixed sweetness of the cream and her lover’s arousal. She didn’t stop when everything was gone, focusing on her clit. She intended to only use her mouth to make her girlfriend cum. She sucked the swollen clit into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue over and over again. Cate’s thighs were trembling next to her head, and the anticipation had been killing her. The first orgasm crashed over her in waves.

“Ooooooohhhhhhhhh ROOOOOONEEEEYYYYY! I’m cumming baby I’m cumming!” Cate screamed. Rooney kept her mouth attached to her lover’s clit and licked it slowly to bring her lover down from her high. When she felt the last tremors in the blonde’s thighs and center, she placed a soft kiss on the sensitive bundle of nerves before licking away her girl’s cum at her entrance. When she felt that most of it was gone, she spent a few moments just licking the older woman’s center up and down.

Cate’s body twitched every once in a while at the feeling of her lover’s soft tongue on her pussy. She loved what the brunette was doing to her. She gasped when Rooney nuzzled it, spreading her open. The younger woman found more wetness, and licked it all up. When she deemed it clean enough, she let her hands caress the blonde’s thighs. She scratched at them before pushing them up so her knees were almost pressed against her own chest. Her pussy was spread open now, and Rooney loved seeing it like that.

Cate gasped as her lover’s tongue entered her deeply. It felt so good as the brunette pushed her tongue in again and again. She arched her back as much as possible, keeping her legs up as they tensed. She couln’t stop the moans that were constantly escaping her mouth. It wasn’t long before the next orgasm was taking over her body, and her back arched up as she screamed the younger woman’s name. Rooney kept her tongue inside the blonde, letting her walls clench around it and feeling the liquid rush into her mouth.

When Rooney felt that the blonde was calmed down enough, she pulled herself away from her lover’s sensitive pussy. Cate whimpered at the loss of the amazing feeling of her girlfriend’s tongue inside her, but let her legs fall down again. She wasn’t sure she could take another orgasm right away, and she sensed that the brunette could tell as well. Rooney moved up Cate’s body again, biting and kissing random spots on her way.

When they kissed, Cate could taste herself on her lover’s lips. Their tongues sliding against each other, the brunette lowered her body so she was pressed against the older woman. Their breasts pressed together and their hard nipples brushing, the younger woman moaned into her mouth as her wet center brushed against the top of her girlfriend’s mound. Cate was quick to wrap her legs around her lover’s middle and pulled her down harder onto her.

“Tsk, tsk,” Rooney reacted. “I didn’t tell you to do that baby girl. As much as I love feeling your pussy against mine, I need to feel you inside me more. So …” Rooney didn’t say anything else, instead leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the strapless dildo. Cate’s legs were opened around her, her feet flat against the mattress. Her pussy was already covered in wetness again, the anticipation of what was to come arousing her immensely.

Rooney rubbed the short end of the strapless dildo through her lover’s wet folds so that it was wet enough to slip into her entrance. Cate gasped at the feeling of the shorter end inside her, and the outer part pressing against her folds and clit. The blonde had an inkling about what was going to happen next, and she moaned at the thought. The younger woman closed her legs as she moved away. When they were almost completely closed, she straddled the blonde’s hips and kept herself up.

Right before Rooney lowered herself on the long, thick dildo, she spread the wetness that had gathered at her entrance and rubbed her clit for a minute. She positioned the head of the dildo at her entrance and she took away the blindfold around her lover’s eyes as she lowered her hips. They both moaned out, Rooney at the feeling of the large cock inside her, and Cate at the sight. Her girlfriend’s neck was clearly visible as her head was thrown back. The blonde wanted to grab hold of her hips, keep her body close to her hips and fuck her senseless like that. But she couldn’t do that, she could only wait until the younger woman started moving up and down. Rooney looked straight into her girlfriend’s eyes as she lifted herself up again until the lower end of the head was visible.

“Mmmm, baby girl. Your cock is so … big. It feels so good inside me,” Rooney husked as she slowly started fucking herself on top of the blonde. She needed some support so she could hold herself up and put her hands on the tops of her lover’s thighs, leaning back. She moved her feet so that she could push herself up on them. The view for the blonde was incredible. She could see the slick extension, covered in her lover’s juices, was sliding in and out of her effortlessly. She moaned at the feeling of her end pressing against her front wall again and again.

“So big, so good. I want … you to … fuck me, Cate,” Rooney husked as she moved up onto her knees again and held up her hips. Only the head of the dildo was inside her, and she moaned as Cate put her feet flat on the mattress and thrusted her hips up quickly. She moved them up and down as fast as she could with her arms tied above her head. It was causing a strain in her muscles, but she sped up her pace and fucked her girlfriend harder.

Rooney threw her head back, moaning loudly at the feeling of her girlfriend pushing the dildo inside her at a fast pace. She’d never had anyone this deep inside her before, and it wasn’t long before her body twitched again and again as she came on top of the blonde. She pushed her hips down so the older woman was pinned down and screamed a long “Cate” as she fell over. Cate was panting heavily as well, the beginning of another orgasm curling up inside her. She felt the brunette grind on her cock as the last shockwaves ran through her body.

“Mmmm, that … was so … good baby. You’re such a good girl,” Rooney whispered in her lover’s ear as she deliberately pushed her hips down onto the red dildo still buried inside her. Cate could only moan when the brunette lifted her body up and off the strapless dildo, closing her eyes as she kissed her way down her body. She couldn’t help but leave at least five more marks around the blonde’s abdomen on her way down before she grabbed hold of the dick.

“Watch what I’m doing Cate, or I’ll leave you here for the rest of the day. I’m not playing,” Rooney ordered in a deep, low voice and she locked eyes with Cate’s before wrapping her mouth around the head of the dildo. The younger woman moaned softly, resisting the urge to close her own eyes as she lowered her mouth further onto the toy. She could nearly reach the base of her lover’s cock and held her mouth there for a long while until she couldn’t hold her breath any longer. She made a gagging sound as she pulled back, and looked up into her girlfriend’s darkened blue eyes again.

“Mmmm, Cate. Baby. Your cock is so big, it can barely fit in my mouth, and it tastes so good. I love licking up my own cum off of it.”

“Oh God Roons … I- please suck it again,” Cate moaned and nearly screamed her lover’s name as the brunette pushed the base of the dildo into her and licked it up and down again before sucking it. They kept it up for a few minutes, and the blonde was on the edge of her next orgasm when her girlfriend pulled away completely.

“Oh you- you’re evil, aren’t you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about baby girl. Is something wrong maybe?” Rooney said as she put on an innocent face. She was hovering over her lover, but not touching her.

“You know very fucking well what’s wrong, Rooney! Please baby, please stop teasing me. I need you, I need to cum, please baby, please please …” Cate begged. She loved being tied up and at her lover’s mercy, but it meant she couldn’t take what she wanted.

“You know what darling? Just for this one time, I’ll give in. Just because I can barely resist your begging,” Rooney said before diving in between her lover’s legs. She took out the strapless dildo, eliciting a little whimper from above her but it quickly turned into a strangled moan as she took her first lick at the wetness that was spread everywhere. She used her tongue to flick her clit and entered two fingers into the blonde’s opening.

“Another finger baby please …” Cate begged and Rooney slowly slipped a third finger inside. The blonde could feel the delicious stretch and moaned louder than before. The brunette continued making sweet love to her lover’s pussy until she came hard. It was by far the gentlest orgasm she had felt washing over her during the day, and she loved how the younger woman could seemingly feel when she needed what kind of orgasm.

Cate was still coming down from her high as Rooney undid the ties around her wrists that kept her restrained to the bed. The blonde felt like she had lost consciousness for a while and smiled when she felt soft lips against her wrists. A delicious tremor ran through her as she felt the strain her arms. Being tied up felt so incredible, especially when she was underneath the expert spell of her lover.

“Was that okay baby girl?” Rooney asked as she settled next to Cate on the bed. The blonde continued to stretch her limbs for a while, a satisfied smile on her face.

“That was perfect darling. I love control in the bedroom, but next time, it’s my turn to dominate you. I haven’t had the chance yet, and I really do want you begging for mercy and orgasms at some point soon,” Cate said without hesitation. Rooney could only moan at her girlfriend’s words and agreed.

“Now, let’s clean up and take a nap. You’ve worn this old woman out.” Cate stood up, butt naked and started gathering everything on the nightstand and the bed. She put the strapless dildo in her bottom drawer and locked it and gathered the bowl and the can of whipped cream. She smiled at the thought of what the younger woman had used it for. She searched for her robe and put it on, leaving the room to put everything away. Rooney cleaned up downstairs, gathering their clothes and putting them away in the bedroom.

They met in the kitchen as Cate filled two glasses with water. Rooney circled her arms around her lover’s waist and put her chin on her shoulder, pressing her lips against whatever part of the blonde she could reach. She nuzzled the soft blonde locks for a moment.

“ _Thank you for my birthday present babe. I loved it, and I love you.”_ Cate hummed as she turnedaround in her lover’s embrace and kissed her.

“You’re welcome, love.”


	12. Edith Blanchett?

“What do you mean I can’t see her yet? I was supposed to come and pick up her up today, and now you’re telling me she isn’t ready?!” Cate was fuming. Together, Cate and Rooney had driven down to the adoption center where they were supposed to be picking up their new baby girl. From the very beginning, the brunette had spoken about “their daughter”, “their baby girl” and the blonde felt her heart swell every time.

“Cate, calm down.”

“Like hell calm down! I want to see her. Now.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Blanchett, but you can’t. I wish I could change things but I can’t,” the receptionist said. Cate felt bad, she realized that she had given the younger woman quite the fright by flying off the handle like that. She lowered her voice as they talked a little while longer. Her girlfriend’s hand was on her back, rubbing as she realized she wouldn’t be able to hold her daughter just yet. But then the younger woman said something that made her smile.

“I might be able to get you in and make sure you can see her. Unfortunately, you can’t take her with you just yet, but I think you should be able to see her for a little while.” Cate thanked her profusely and smiled at Rooney. She couldn’t wait to see the younger woman interacting with their new baby girl.

The two women were led into a room, and the receptionist left for a few minutes, before returning with a little bundle in her arms. Cate moved over to her, and the young woman smiled as she handed her the baby girl. Rooney stood back a little, smiling at the two women as she left the room to give them a little privacy. The blonde kissed her baby’s doughy cheek, and cooed softly as the girl squeaked happily. It was clear that she recognized the woman holding her in her arms, and the brunette’s heart swelled. Cate was such a good mother; she’d never seen anything like it.

The blonde turned around and looked at her lover with a broad smile on her face. Rooney approached them, and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. She looked at the cute, little girl in her arms and smiled.

“She’s beautiful,” Rooney said as she looked at her lover’s smiling face. The blonde had a new glow on her face, the result of the baby in her arms. She rubbed the girl’s cheek with two fingers, smiling softly. The little one squirmed in the older woman’s arms, and opened her eyes. They were a clear blue, and looked so much like the orbs she loved so much of the woman beside her. They looked at each other as Cate wrapped her arm around the brunette’s waist.

“This is perfect, so much better than I’d ever imagined,” Cate whispered as Rooney looked at her. They kissed softly for a few seconds, but the little girl squeaked again and they pulled back. Rooney slowly moved her arms so she could take the little girl into her own arms. Cate willingly let go of her daughter and kissed her cheek one last time as she handed her over to her lover. The brunette held the little girl tight against her, and was completely in trance as she watched the little movements on her baby girl’s face.

Cate slowly moved behind her lover and pulled her hair away from her face and neck before wrapping her arms around her waist. She pulled Rooney tight against her body and kissed her neck lightly. She nuzzled the soft spot behind her ear before putting her chin on her shoulder and looking over it. They spent a good half hour just watching the baby smiling, making happy squeaking noises with an open face and clear blue eyes. Rooney and Cate looked at the door as it opened. The receptionist was back, and slowly walked over to them with a compassionate smile on her face.

“I’m sorry ladies, but your time is up. I’m going to have to take her back,” she whispered. The girl had just fallen asleep, and Rooney was still holding her close to her chest. The brunette slowly handed her over to the young woman, still staying in her lover’s arms.

“I’ll be right back; you can head back into the lobby.” She allowed one last kiss to the girl’s head before leaving the room. Cate was incredibly sad, but also happy that she had at least gotten some time with her. Rooney turned around in her arms and wrapped her arms around her neck. The blonde’s hands lowered onto her lower back, right above her ass. Their noses slid against each other before their lips met. The blonde took her lover’s bottom lip between her own and sucked it, slowly.

The kiss broke sooner than either woman wanted, but they both realized that the door was still open, and anyone could walk into the room. The blonde released her, and Rooney took her hand into her own and pulled her out of the room. They released their hands once they entered the lobby and walked over to the reception, where the young woman was already waiting for them.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you, darling. I was expecting to be able to take her home, and the fact that I couldn’t made me lose it. That barely ever happens, and I’m sorry,” Cate apologized. The girl behind the desk smiled and waved her hand in dismissal. They talked for a few minutes, and the young girl told them she would call them as soon as she could with news. Cate thanked her, smiled at Rooney and they walked out together.

Cate opened the door for her lover, and put a hand on the small of her back as she got in. The brunette slid further inside and the blonde sat down on the other side. Once they were settled, the car took off and the older woman beckoned her lover into her arms. Rooney smiled softly as she draped her legs over Cate’s and settled against her chest. The blonde held her tight as the pain of not being able to hold her baby girl settled inside her. Tears building up in her eyes, the blonde pressed her nose into her girlfriend’s hair and breathed in deep.

Rooney of course noticed and cupped her girl’s face in her hands. They kissed gently, their love for each other flowing between them. She wiped away her tears and kissed the tip of her nose, pressing her own against it.

“We’ll have her with us soon Cate, our baby girl will be in your arms before you know it,” Rooney said with determination. She knew it to be true, she was sure that the little girl would be with them soon. Cate smiled, an adoringly lovey-dovey look in her eyes.

“Mmm, _our_ baby girl. I like the sound of that,” Cate whispered as she pressed a quick kiss against her girlfriend’s lips.

“You’re right. We’ll have her with us soon. I can’t wait to see the boys with her.”

“They’ll be so adorable with her, I know it.”

They talked all the way home, and the boys were waiting on the doorstep of their home as they watched the car arrive. Their faces fell as the two women stepped out without their new sister. They all asked where she was, and Cate explained it, the tears again in her eyes. Rooney pulled her into her arms, and the boys as well so that she could comfort them.

“Let’s go inside, guys.”

They stepped inside, and the whole family dropped down onto the large couch. Rooney was in the middle, Cate’s head on her shoulder and her body draped against her side. Dashiell was holding her on the other side, and Roman and Iggy were at Rooney’s other side. The new family cuddled up together and sat there, the brunette whispering sweet nothings to everyone.

Cate’s mother arrived home from going to the store and saw her family on the couch, cuddled up together. She immediately noticed that the blonde wasn’t holding a baby in her arms, something she had expected to see. She quietly unloaded the groceries, putting everything in its place as she heard someone step into the kitchen. She turned around to grab the next thing, and locked eyes with the young brunette.

“Hi, Rooney.”

“Hi.”

“Everything alright? I thought little Edith would be here now?”

“Something came up, and we weren’t allowed to take her with us. Cate lost it, but we got to hold her for a while, it was great. She’s such an adorable little girl,” Rooney smiled as she remembered holding the baby girl in her arms.

“She really is, I adore her, and so does Cate.” June smiled as the brunette helped her unload everything. They made quick work of it all, and the younger woman went back into the living room. Cate was still lying on the couch, her youngest son in her arms as they watched some TV. The other two were on the other two couches, and Rooney settled in, pulling the blonde’s feet onto her lap and massaging them.

Cate hummed, delighted at feeling the tension in her feet disappearing with her lover’s nimble hands working at them. She was very aware of the other things she could do with them, especially when they’re alone in their bedroom. Every night, the couple made love to each other, sometimes sweet and soft, and other times rough. They never hurt each other though; only mixing pain with pleasure from time to time.

Iggy fell asleep in his mother’s arms and Cate carried him upstairs, putting him to bed. She kissed his forehead as she covered him with the duvet, and let her hands through his short locks as a melancholic smile adorned her face. She sat there for a few minutes, taking in his cuteness. She looked up at her lover as she placed her hand on her shoulder. Rooney stood there, a smile on her face as well. It was very clear to Cate that her girlfriend loved her sons almost as much as she did herself. Her family was almost complete now.

“Let’s go to bed babe. Roman and Dash are in their rooms, and June is locking up downstairs.”

“Okay.” Cate ran her hand through her son’s hair one last time before standing up slowly, allowing Rooney’s hand to slide down her shoulder, over her arm until their hands bumped. The blonde immediately grasped her lover’s hand into her own and tangled their fingers together. They walked out and into their own room. Rooney closed the door behind her and watched as Cate undressed, seemingly in slow motion. The brunette couldn’t move, not until her lover’s black lace panties came into view. The back was only covering half of her butt cheeks, and the younger woman found it incredibly beautiful. She moved towards her and pressed against her in record speed.

Rooney’s hands slipped around her lower waist, pulling her lover against her. The blonde was naked except for her panties, and gasped as she felt the fabric scratch against her back. The brunette walked her towards the bed on the other side of the room, sucking at her neck lightly. When they were standing in front of it, Rooney stepped away from behind her and moved onto the bed, laying herself down on top of the covers. She was still wearing all her clothes, and spread her legs and arms out as she looked at Cate seductively.

“I’m yours tonight baby. Do with me what you want.”

“Mmmm, Roons, sweetheart. You’re under _my_ control now, and I’m going to undress you. Get ready to be devoured baby.” Cate slowly moved onto the bed on her knees, and leaned down so she was hovering over her lover. She needed this, and she loved the brunette so much for allowing her to do this. She kissed her lips, slowly sucking in her lover’s bottom lip as her hands came up at her shirt. Before the brunette could arch her back and let her take it off, the blonde ripped it to shreds, taking it away completely and throwing it somewhere.

“Oh God,” Rooney gasped as she closed her eyes. Cate possessed her body like nobody else ever could. Once she had undressed the younger woman, the blonde searched for the scarves to tie her arms to the bed. She devoured her, as promised. Rooney begged her to stop, not being able to take any more, and Cate let her head come up from between her legs. She untied her lover, kissing her wrists and lying down on her back with the brunette cuddled up against her.

* * *

 

_Two weeks later_

“I’m going to miss you so much baby girl,” Cate whispered as she held her girlfriend close to her chest. The brunette was flying back to the States, stopping by the apartment for a few days before flying to Los Angeles. She had a new movie to shoot, and the blonde had to stay in Australia for a while longer, wanting to spend some time at home with her mother and children. They weren’t moving to the States just yet, but the two women knew it wouldn’t be long before that happened.

“I’ll think about you every second of every day, and I’ll call you every night. Promise.” Rooney nuzzled against her lover’s collarbone and pressed her lips against it. She didn’t want to leave the other woman’s arms, but time was running out. The cab that would be taking the brunette to the airport was fast approaching, and the blonde couldn’t join her. This was their goodbye.

“You better. I love you so much sweetheart.”

“I love you too baby. I’ll be back before you know it.” Rooney leaned up and pressed her lips against her lover’s jaw. Their heads tilted, and soon their lips met. They kissed slowly but passionately, their tongues melting together. Their bodies pressed together, they didn’t want to let go of each other, even though the cab was outside, honking to signal his arrival.

“I’ll see you soon baby girl. Love you so much.”

“Bye, darling,” Cate husked as she kissed her one last time. It was a short one, and Rooney opened the door, slipping out with a soft smile on her face. Cate couldn’t be seen at the door, and soon it was closed in front of her. They sighed simultaneously, each on one side of the door before the brunette walked towards the cab, her suitcase in hand. She got in, glanced at the house one last time and saw the boys waving at her. She waved back, before settling in her seat.

In the meanwhile, Cate slowly moved into the living room. There, she saw her boys standing at the window and waving at her girlfriend outside. She smiled, and walked towards them as they stepped away from the window. They wordlessly moved onto the couch where the blonde was sitting. They cuddled up together, the TV playing in the background.

“I miss her already,” Dash said.

“Me too,” came from the other two.

“She’ll be back soon, and now we can have some time together. We’ll hang out, and do fun things, just the four or five of us.”

They chatted quietly for a while before the boys went upstairs to spend some time on their own. Cate laid down on the couch, wanting to take a little nap. She picked up a blanket, draped it over herself. It wasn’t long before sleep overtook her, and she had a lovely dream. She woke an hour later, a smile on her face. Her phone rang from the other side of the room, and the blonde hurried to get it.

“ _Hey baby girl.”_

“Hi sweetheart. Is everything alright?”

“ _Oh yeah, apart from the fact that I miss you so much, I’m okay.”_

 _“_ Well, to what do I owe this phone call then?”

“ _I needed to hear your sexy voice one last time before I board the plane. I’m leaving in about half an hour, and I couldn’t stand it any longer.”_

 _“_ Hmmm, you find my voice sexy huh?”

“ _Oh God yeah, you have the sexiest voice ever.”_

 _“_ Hmm, thank you sweetheart. I wish you were here though, I want to whisper some things in your ear.”

“ _Oh, and what might those things be baby girl? Nice things?”_

 _“_ Oh no, no, not nice things … naughty things,” Cate husked out. Her voice low and raspy, sending shivers through Rooney’s body. Even through the phone this woman could put a spell on her.

“ _Hmmm, that sounds nice. And what would you whisper then?”_

 _“_ I would whisper into your ear what a dirty, dirty girl you are, and how much I enjoy it when you’re all naughty and wet …”

“ _Oh God babe …”_

 _“_ And I would tell you how much I want you, how badly I want to take you into my mouth.”

“ _Mmmm, that sounds … hot. I wish you could baby girl, I’d love it. Maybe you can whisper things into my ear through the phone when I’m in LA, alone …”_

 _“_ I like the sound of that. And I think I’ll like the sound of you doing what I tell you to.”

“ _Oh so it’s like that huh?”_

 _“_ Yes, it’s exactly like that. Don’t think that because you’re away now, that I’m not in control anymore. I still control that hot body of yours, so don’t you dare do something without me knowing.”

“ _Oh my … okay.”_

“Well, I’ll let you calm down before you have to board. The boys miss you, and I miss you too.”

“ _I miss you all terribly, but you most. Give them a kiss for me will you? Talk to you later baby girl.”_

 _“_ Bye, sweetheart.”

“ _Bye.”_

Cate sighed as she hung up. She was excited about the next phone call with her girlfriend, knowing what was to come. She couldn’t wait to talk dirty to her girl, make her cum through the phone. The blonde sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. She watched some mindless television before going to bed. The boys were all asleep, as was her mother, and she locked up all the doors and turned down the lights before heading upstairs.

Cate was exhausted, even after taking that nap. The older woman smiled at the thoughts of their nights together. They had had sex every single night, often into the early hours of the morning. The blonde loved it, but it started taking it’s toll on her body and mind. She slept solidly, dreaming beautifully again. Iggy crept into her bed with her, and she woke up to his little warm body cuddling up against her own. She pulled him closer, kissing him on the top of the head and whispering to go back to sleep. They fell asleep again for a while, and the blonde woke up to get up and make breakfast. She left the boy in her bed, and by the time she was finished preparing breakfast, the rest of the family came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

They ate breakfast together, and Roman and Dashiell cleared the table, loading the dishwasher right away. Cate’s phone rang and she saw Rooney’s name flashing on the screen. Behind it was her new favorite picture. Rooney was holding their baby girl in her arms, letting the girl hold onto her thumb and smiling down at her, cooing. Cate had snapped a picture and made it her background right away.

“Hi Roons.”

“ _Hi there, baby girl. How’s it going over there?”_

 _“_ Great! We all just had breakfast, let me just head upstairs so that we can talk better.”

“ _Wait, let me say hi to the boys first, and then we can talk.”_

“Okay, sounds good.” Cate called the boys over and put the phone on speaker so the three of them could talk to her girlfriend together. They spent a few minutes just talking about the rest of their days, Rooney’s flight and some other menial things. The boys had to go though, June was taking them out to the zoo.

“ _Finally, we’re alone. I love the boys, but God, I need you so bad right now.”_  


	13. Surprise ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex, fluff and other mentions of smut. I couldn't help myself :p   
> Let me know what you think!

It didn’t take long for things to heat up between the two women over the phone. Cate had headed upstairs as soon as her sons closed the door behind them, using one hand to undo the buttons on her blouse and jeans, pulling down the zipper. As soon as she entered the bedroom, still talking dirty to her lover, she threw the phone on the bed so she could undress.

“ _What are you doing Cate?”_

 _“_ I’m undressing in my bedroom baby. Getting ready for you.”

“ _Hmmm, that sounds great. Are you wet for me baby girl?”_

 _“_ Oh I’m soaked through. I can feel it running down my thighs,” Cate husked as she laid herself down on the bed. She situated the phone close to her ear so she could hear every whimper and moan from her girlfriend. Her hands slowly trailed over her own body as she listened to Rooney’s panting.

“And what is my baby girl wearing right now?”

“ _Hmmm, nothing. I’m in our bed in New York, remembering all the hot sex we had in this thing. It’s making my nipples so hard baby.”_

 _“_ Hmm Roons … I wish I was there, so I could play with them, you know how much I like doing that.”

“ _I know you do Cate. It’s so hot when you play with them, it makes me wet just thinking about it.”_

 _“_ Play with them for me darling, close your eyes and imagine that I’m there with you.”

Rooney’s breath hitched, and Cate smirked as she knew her lover was following her orders. She slowly took off her bra and fondled her own hard nipples, feeling them stiffen and strain against her palms. She moaned softly, and heard her lover’s in response.

“ _Oh God baby. This feels so good.”_

 _“_ Hmm, it really does. I can feel your beautiful breasts in my hands darling, and I’m kissing one of your nipples. Can you feel my warm, wet tongue?”

“ _Yes, oh yes … ooohh Cate it feels incredible.”_

 _“_ You taste so good baby girl. I’m slowly moving down your body now, I can’t wait to taste your sweet, tight little pussy. You know how much I love spending time in between your legs, making you cum over and over again,” Cate’s voice was incredibly low and raspy. The blonde continued the dirty talk, telling Rooney what she was doing to her in her imagination and it wasn’t long before the brunette had two fingers buried inside herself, feelings her inner walls contract around them.

“ _Oohh, oh God Cate baby … I- I’m cumming oh baby YES! Oh YES I’m cumming for you baby, only you.”_

 _“_ Scream my name for me baby, I want the entire apartment complex to hear how great your orgasm is, the orgasm I’m giving you.”

Rooney complied immediately. “ _Oh God CAAAAATEEE, oh my God baby. YEES CATE YES!”_ The brunette screamed as her orgasm continued to wash over her body. She felt wave after wave causing tremors in her body. She kept her fingers inside until she felt herself calm down enough, but a light whimper still escaped her open mouth as she pulled out. On the other end of the line, she could hear her lover’s ragged breath, and she knew that the blonde was incredibly aroused because of her obscene screaming. She may have overdone it, but if it caused this sort of thing, she was happy to do so every time. An aroused Cate Blanchett was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

“Hmmm Cate. That was so good … Would you like me to help you out now?”

“ _Oh God, yes Roons … please, I’m so turned on right now. You know what listening to you scream my name does to my sweet little pussy. Take it, it’s yours.”_

“That it is … Where are your hands right now baby girl?”

“ _I’m pinching my nipples hard right now baby, just like you always do when we’re naked together. I can feel your hands running over them darling, your palms causing them to become even more stiffened.”_

 _“_ Good girl Cate … Knead them, imagine my hands grabbing your generous breasts, kneading them as I push my mouth in between them, sucking at the sensitive skin there.”

Cate moaned loudly through the phone, and Rooney knew she was doing something right. She felt her body heating up again at the thought of the most beautiful woman in the world waiting for her commands, about to make herself cum while listening to orders coming through the phone.

“Mmm Cate, I really do love listening to you touching yourself … I’ll have to watch you some time. But now, I need you to pinch your nipples again. Just five times, and then you’ll lower your left hand to your sweet, soaked pussy for me. Understood?”

Cate let out a shuddering sigh. “ _Yes ma’am.”_ Her orders were obviously being followed as she heard slow, deep groans coming from the other end of the line. A loud, long moan followed only seconds later, and the brunette knew that her girlfriend’s hand was between her own legs.

“Mmm, I can feel your wet pussy, your arousal is dripping all over my fingers. I’m just rubbing you lightly, touching your swollen pussy lips. So hot, it feels terrific baby girl. Your clit is so sensitive-“

“ _Oh God it is.”_

“I’m rubbing it slowly, circling it with two fingers. I love seeing you writhing underneath my body. I’m kissing your neck as my fingers play with your beautiful, tight pussy babe.”

Cate could only hum in response. Rooney continued to describe how she was going down on the older woman, giving her very explicit details about what she did with her mouth. The blonde did whatever the younger woman told her she would be doing if she were there, and five minutes later, Cate screamed her lover’s name, letting it reverberate around the house as she felt the intense orgasm wash over her.

“Oh God baby … I love doing this, although I really do miss you.”

“ _Hmm I miss you too Cate, I’ve gotten so used to sleeping in your arms, I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep decently the next few months.”_

 _“_ You’ll be fine darling. Use that incredible imagination of yours, and think about the happy times we’ve shared in bed. I’ll always be there with you, and you’ll always be here with me. You’ve nestled yourself into my heart, did you realize that?”

“ _I didn’t … Cate that’s so sweet. You’ll always be in my heart as well. I can’t imagine loving another ever again, not in the way I love you …”_

 _“_ I love you so much, and the boys love you too. Close your eyes darling, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. I’m right behind you, your big spoon holding you tight against me.”

Rooney turned onto her side, closing her eyes and placing her phone on the nightstand. Cate’s low voice was whispering soothing things into the room, and she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading onto her face. She could almost feel the older woman behind her, holding her close and kissing her shoulder. She fell asleep as the blonde’s whispers brought happy memories.

* * *

 

Rooney sighed as she settled into the back seat of the cab she had just hailed for herself. Shooting this new movie was becoming very tiring, and on top of that, she hadn’t heard from her girlfriend the entire day. Normally, a good morning or good night text would be waiting for her, or some other random text. They never said much, but the brunette knew that the blonde was thinking aobut her when she did send her texts.

She grabbed her phone from her purse and clicked the home button. On the background was a picture of her and Cate together in front of the mirror in their bedroom in the blonde’s mansion on Australia. Cate was pressed against her back, her arms tight around her waist. Rooney was holding her phone in both arms, a broad smile tugging at her lips as the older woman pressed a wet kiss against her cheek. She smiled softly, and went to check her e-mails and texts as the cab pulled up at her hotel.

“We’re here.”

“Thank you. Keep the change,” Rooney said as she handed over more money than she owed the guy. She hated waiting for change, she just wanted to get upstairs to her room, drop into her bed and fall asleep dreaming about her beautiful girlfriend. She greeted the doorman with a smile and fished her key card out of her wallet as she stepped into the elevator. She held it against the panel so that it would take her to the right floor.

Rooney stepped out of the elevator along with a few other people, keeping her head down as she headed to room 623. She found it incredibly funny, remembering how she had laughed out oud when the receptionist had handed her the key card, stating that she would be staying in room 623. It was a coincidence, but she was happy about it. She slid her key card in the lock on the door, and stopped for a moment as she opened it.

Soft, soulful music was coming from somewhere in the room, and Rooney tilted her head as she tried to guess where it was coming from. She took a few steps into the room, coming around the corner. A vision was appearing before her, one she hadn’t even dreamt of seeing. Sitting with her front against the back of the chair was her girlfriend, the sexiest woman on the planet, also known as Catherine Elise Blanchett.

The blonde was wearing a white fluffy robe. Underneath it, clearly visible was a deep blue baby doll, and the same color of lingerie under that piece. Rooney slowly made her way over, and it wasn’t long before the blonde was flat on her back on the kingsize bed, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Rooney hungrily ravished her, over and over again. Cate reciprocated, and the sun was rising by the time they untangled themselves and cuddled up under the duvet. Rooney had never been so glad to have the next day off.

* * *

 

_Four months later_

“Rooney! You’re back!” Iggy squealed as he ran across the hall of the airport. The other two followed his lead and the brunette was just in time to put her suitcase down before she was tackled down to the floor. She let out a grunt as the three boys threw themselves onto her and she could hear the distinctive laughter of her girlfriend who was making her way over. Rooney pulled the boys closer before asking if she could finally get up again. The boys let her, but Iggy held his arms up, signaling to pick him up. Rooney only smiled as the boy settled against her, his heavy body warm against her chest.

Cate ruffled Roman’s and Dashiell’s hair before leaning over for a kiss. Rooney looked wary, what if someone took a picture. As if Cate could read her mind, she kissed her sweetly for a few seconds before whispering:

“I don’t care who sees us, but there’s not many people here, so don’t worry. Nothing’s going to pop up on the internet any time soon …”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. You ready to go home?”

“Of course I am, I missed you all so much.”

“We missed you too sweetheart. Let’s go guys, it’s already way past your bedtime and it’s a school day tomorrow, so we have to get going.” Cate lovingly rubbed her youngest son’s back before walking out of the airport and towards the car. Their driver was waiting outside, and held the door open for the family.

The boys slid in first, Cate following them and Rooney carefully sat down with Iggy in her arms. He was tired, and they were only the road for a minute before he fell asleep. Cate whispered some things to Rooney, and the brunette smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. They chatted quietly during the ride home, and the boys said a sleepy goodnight to the two women before heading upstairs.

Cate went to the bedroom while Rooney put Iggy to bed. She pressed a kiss to his forehead once he was tucked in, and she saw a little smile on his lips and couldn’t help but mirror it. She sat next to him for a few minutes, watching him sleep and realized how much she had missed him, missed all of them. It was only when the older woman placed a hand on her shoulder and a kiss to the top of her head.

“Everything alright, darling?” Cate whispered as she leaned down. Rooney glanced at her before lowering her eyes onto the little guy snuggled up under the covers. She nodded, not trusting her voice to stay even. The blonde sat down next to her, putting her hand onto her lower back and brushing her hair away from her face.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” her voice sounded hoarse. They looked at each other, and Cate could clearly see how much the younger woman had missed them all. She smiled and kissed her cheek before standing up and holding out her hand for Rooney to take. One last glance at the young boy and they stepped out of the room, and towards their own.

Once inside, Cate closed the door and pulled the younger woman in her arms. Rooney started crying as she finally let herself be wrapped up in warmth and love. She had missed this so much, and only now did she realize that. Cate just hummed soothingly into her ear, holding her as tight as she could. The brunette’s arms tightened around her waist, and they stood there for a few minutes before Rooney released her tight grip on the older woman.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Shhh, there’s no need to be sorry darling. I missed you so much, and the boys missed you too. We’re together now, that’s all that matters,” Cate whispered. She looked at the younger woman’s tear-stricken face and she kissed them away before pressing their lips together. The brunette sighed, her shoulders relaxed and she pressed herself against the older woman. They kissed slowly but softly and it was a long moment before they broke it.

“Let’s go to bed, sweetheart. I’ve been wanting to sleep with you in my arms again. I need my little spoon.”

“Yes, please. I need to feel you against me.” Cate and Rooney slowly undressed and slid under the duvet, completely naked. They both wanted the other in so many ways, but tonight was about skin-to-skin contact and closeness, not lust or arousal. The older woman laid down and pulled the brunette close to her chest, holding her so tight she could barely breathe.

“Babe, I can’t breathe.”

“Oops,” Cate husked. “Sorry baby girl.”

“It’s okay, Cate. I’m glad to feel how much you missed me.” Cate chuckled. “Goodnight, my sweet.”

“Goodnight, babe. Sweet dreams.”

They slept soundly, taking comfort in the feelings of being in each other’s arms


	14. Cannes Film Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cate and Rooney are at Cannes for the Cannes Film Festival (2015) ...

_Cannes, May 17 th, 2015_

Cate slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warm morning sun on her naked back. A small smile tugged on her lips when she realized where she was, and who was cuddled up as her little spoon. She and Rooney had agreed to leave for France a few days before they were required to be there for the Film Festival. The two women had gone to pick up the newest addition to their family right after the boys had finished the school year, and were planning to move to New York City during the next summer break. But first, they were spending some time in the sunny south of France for the Cannes Film Festival, where they’d be presenting their film officially for the first time.

The children were set to arrive after the event, giving the two women some time alone. Even after all this time together, they still wanted each other just as much as in the beginning, not to say even more. The better they got to know each other, the more they fell in love with the other woman. They could spend hours together, doing nothing, just being in each other’s presence and knowing that there’s nothing they’d rather do. But never make the mistake that they didn’t love having sex. One sexy move or piece of clothing from either, and they were sneaking off to the bedroom whenever given the chance.

Cate hummed into Rooney’s shoulder, pressing sloppy kisses against her soft, naked skin. Today was the day for Carol at Cannes, with the photo call, interviews and the red carpet walk in the evening. Neither had seen the other’s dress, wanting to keep the element of surprise. They had agreed to arrive at the film festival in separate cars, not to raise suspicion. It was a small miracle that no one had caught on about their relationship yet. Cate and Rooney wanted to keep the bubble as much as possible.

It was late morning when they finally pulled away from each other, Cate staying in the room while Rooney moved to the next one. Their prep teams ushered them into their chairs, getting them ready for the first part of the day. The prep teams had talked about the looks they wanted to go for, and had agreed to let them contrast beautifully.

**\----------**

Todd and the rest of the crew were waiting in front of the entrance of the building where they’d spend most of their day. Rooney put on her glasses as she stepped out of the car and headed up the stairs towards Todd and Cate. The blonde had already signed a few autographs, something the younger woman had chosen not to do. Todd and Cate were talking at the top of the stairs when she got there and the director smiled as he welcomed her. The blonde was the first to take her into her arms briefly, keeping her hand on her arm even as she moved in to hug Todd.

“You okay?” Cate asked as she pulled back, rubbing up and down her arm. The brunette squeezed her lover’s arm in response. She was a little mesmerized, with the way Cate looked. Her blonde hair with beautiful waves contrasted with the black dress she was wearing. The transparent design made it even more enticing for her. The older woman’s black bra left little to the imagination (she immediately wanted to take it off).

They talked for a little while, until the doors opened and they were escorted inside. No fans this time, only photographers who were shouting from all corners. Todd, Cate and Rooney simply walked past, the two women side by side. Suddenly, the blonde stopped in her tracks and turned to the reporters. But by doing so, she accidently placed her hand on Rooney’s boob. They laughed, and Rooney said “You just grabbed my boob.” Cate chuckled an “I know” before continuing to sign whatever they had given her. Once inside, the blonde put on her jacket, with a little assistance from Rooney.

“Thank you, darling,” Cate had husked.

The interview was interesting, the questions right for this movie and its content. They were only inside for a little more than ten minutes, but they were all content with everything that had been asked and talked about. They couldn’t resist secretly glancing at each other with a small smile on their face during the questions about the love scene. Rooney had dared reaching out to briefly touch the side of her thigh, and Cate had coughed just slightly to cover her surprise.

Rooney would never forget certain answers from both herself and Cate. She had admitted that it was very, very difficult not to fall in love with the older woman, the one she’d been in love with for so long. Cate talked about her character Carol, and how love could be all-consuming and how that was the case for both characters, even if it was happening in different ways.

On their way to the photocall, Cate and Rooney walked close next to each other. Their hands brushed, and the brunette was a bit nervous. They had agreed to keep their relationship on the down low for as long as possible. They weren’t ready to give up their little bubble between them. On the other hand, Rooney’s desire for her lover was immense, and she had a very hard time trying to keep her hands off of her. Not that Cate found it any less difficult. Rooney’s white dress was so beautiful, but the blonde was still convinced it would look even better on the floor. Oh well, they had a little time between the photocall and conference, and walking the red carpet, the older woman had time to find out if her assumptions were true.

During the photocall, they stayed together as close as possible while everyone was in front of the photographers, then they stood each at one side of Todd before moving close together for the shots of the two lead actresses. They talked quietly sometimes, glancing at each other (trying to be discreet about it) with so much love in their eyes. Little did they know, the fans of this movie all saw the interactions and those little moments, and were almost freaking out about it.

Ten minutes later, they were ushered inside the conference hall, introductions were made and the crew stepped on stage and took their seats. Things got a little awkward about half an hour into the conference when Cate was asked a question about an interview she’d given a few days before. It was on their last day before leaving for Cannes that Variety had called. Rooney had left the room, but had noticed how her lover had been slightly agitated afterwards. They talked about it briefly, but they had to start packing their stuff to get at the airport in time.

“ _From memory, the conversation ran: “Have you had relationships with women?” and I said “yes many times”. If you mean “Have I had sexual relationships with women” the answer is NO. But that obviously didn’t make it to print.”_ ‘Go figure,” Rooney thought. ‘They never add that if it stands in the way of a juicy, shocking story. The reporters had all laughed when she had exclaimed an “who cares?!” It was 2015, why were they still shocked about these things?

Once the conference was over, Rooney and Cate were rushed back to the hotel. They were allowed two hours of rest before the prep teams came back. No one was close to them, only some of the crew and they saw no point in hiding what they were planning to do. Once the door closed behind them, Rooney was pinned against it and her breath caught in her throat as Cate attacked it with her soft lips. Their dresses came off quickly and they fell into bed together.

“Cate? Rooney? Can we come in?” the hairdresser asked as she knocked on the door. Inside the room, the two women were putting on their robes and hanging up their dresses. They were crinkled nonetheless as they had been thrown off once they’d gotten inside.

“Yes! Come in!” Rooney called as Cate wrapped herself around her lover from behind. The blonde nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck and pressed a kiss against it as the prep teams entered the room.

“Okay lovebirds, it’s time to get ready, or you’ll be late for the red carpet.” Cate and Rooney reluctantly separated with one last, long kiss before the brunette stepped outside and into the next room. Hair and make-up done, their dresses all fluffed up and put into place, the two women were accompanied by their prep teams as they headed downstairs. Cate was the first one to come down and she turned heads as she entered the lobby. Rooney stepped inside the elevator as the blonde waited for her in the car, and it wasn’t long before the younger woman too slid in the backseat.

“You look absolutely beautiful, darling,” Cate whispered, her lips brushing her girlfriend’s earshell. The sultriness in the blonde’s voice caused a shiver to run down Rooney’s back, and she returned the compliment before settling in her seat. Not to wrinkle their dresses, the couple sat apart from each other, but the older woman’s hand stayed on top of Rooney’s, keeping that warm, fuzzy feeling between them.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the film festival, and Cate kindly offered her hand for Rooney to take. They gently smiled as the blonde guided her until she was standing upright, and they walked side by side towards Todd.

“You two look so beautiful. Are you ready?”

Of course, they had to stop for the red carpet interview, all of them separately, and after that they headed out onto the red carpet, stopping multiple times on the way. Once at the top of the stairs, they turned around for one more photo op, before heading inside. Cate asked her if she was ready for the rest of the evening.

“Yes,” Rooney whispered, and Todd grabbed their hands to guide them inside. They were escorted into the theater, and right towards their seats while a massive applause went through the room. They arrived at their assigned seats, and found that Todd had been placed between them. The director saw the brief, disappointed look on both their faces and kindly offered to switch seats with either of them. Cate gracefully smiled in thanks and switched places so she could take her seat next to Rooney. Announcements were made and the two women settled into their seats as the opening music came from the speakers.

Cate reached out for Rooney’s hand in the dark, the only form of connection they could have in public right now. They couldn’t risk anyone finding out about them, not yet. They weren’t ready for that yet. Rooney sat in awe, grounded in the blonde’s presence as she watched herself fall in love with Cate, deeper and deeper in love with every minute that passed. The theater was dark, and the brunette dared to put her head on Cate’s shoulder for a brief moment.

Cate looked down at her beautiful girlfriend, the way the lights of the screen hit her face and smiled as she pressed her lips to Rooney’s forehead. They broke apart again a few minutes later, and before they knew it, the movie was over. Cate felt the tears well in her eyes as she looked around, giggling in pure joy at the standing ovation. Todd came up for a hug, one she didn’t really feel, but then it was Rooney’s turn to hug her.

Rooney held on tightly as she pressed her lips against the blonde’s bare shoulder in their embrace. Cate leaned her head down and nuzzled her face into the younger woman’s neck, relishing the moment. The standing ovation was still going through the room as they stepped away from each other.

Security led them outside, where the photographers and reporters were waiting to get some more shots. Cate, Todd and Rooney took their time, walking around the red carpet. Cate and Rooney strolled around, taking poses and changing angles at the photographers’ wishes. The blonde reached out for her lover’s hand, and the photographers practically ate the moment. Cate leaned in to whisper something into Rooney’s ear before pulling away with a smile and posing for the cameras once again.

“Finally,” Cate mumbled as she slowly slid into the car that was waiting for her. Rooney had already left the red carpet, slipping into that same car before it had arrived to pick up the blonde. The younger woman automatically slid her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and snuggled into her side. Cate’s arm wrapped the brunette’s shoulder and she pressed a kiss against her girlfriend’s temple.

“Took you long enough,” Rooney sighed as she snuggled closer to the woman she loved. She was so tired. She had barely slept a wink the last few days. There were more fun things to do when she had a little alone time with her girlfriend, especially when they were not required to go out during the day. Cate pulled her closer and rested her head on top of the brunette’s. Now that the stress of the film festival was over, they finally allowed themselves to fully relax. It was no wonder to the crew that the two women almost fell asleep on the way to the hotel.

“Cate, Rooney, we’re here,” Todd whispered as he tried to gently shake the blonde’s arm that wasn’t wrapped around her lover. Cate hummed, shaking her head and snuggling closer to Rooney. The younger woman was fast asleep, being known to be able to fall asleep anywhere, anytime. The blonde was the first one to open her eyes and try to get out of the car, but the dead grip Rooney had on her waist stopped her from doing so.

“Roons, darling, we’re at the hotel. I need you to wake up,” Cate whispered. Rooney groaned, annoyed at the interruption. Gentle kisses and touches eventually woke her up, and she smiled sleepily up at the other woman. The older woman chuckled before pressing a short kiss to her lips.

“Come on, we can sleep some more once we’re in the room.”

“Mmmkay.”

Rooney was like a little koala, clinging onto Cate’s arm all the way up into their room. They took turns in the bathroom, and the blonde was already waiting under the covers by the time Rooney stepped out. Cate had pulled them back for her, and the brunette caught some glimpses of her amazing, naked body as she slid in after getting rid of her robe.

Now even more comfortable than they’d been in the car, Cate and Rooney settled close together. Rooney’s back was against her lover’s front, and she could feel her arm tightening around her waist. The blonde had always had a possessive streak, and certainly for those she loved with all her heart.

“Night, sweetheart. Love you so much,” Cate murmured as she pressed her lips against her girlfriend’s shoulder. She waited for an answer, but none came. Rooney had fallen asleep as soon as her head had touched her pillow. The blonde chuckled softly and let the exhaustion overtake her as well. 


End file.
